He's My Brother
by NerdAngel
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester live normal lives where Sam's away in California studying to be a lawyer at Stanford, while Dean works at a garage back in Kansas. However, both brothers' lives are changed drastically after Sam loses the love of his life in a way that just isn't natural, and he finds out that there is more to him then even he knows. (AU to the show)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Alright everyone, here it is, my first ever long story! I don't want to bore you, but there are some things I want to make sure I bring your attention. Also, SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASONS 1-5.**

 **1) This is an AU! The boys live normal lives, completely unaware of anything and all things supernatural. Mary didn't go into Sam's nursery the night Azael came for him which means she's alive(which all of that still happens which you all know what that means for Sam and his abilities). However, she was still a hunter back in the day, like in the show, she's retired. The boys are still part of that strong Campbell/Winchester bloodline. John passed away due to natural causes, like "What Is and What Should Never Be." That all being said, and super important to keep in mind as you read, the brothers don't have the same relationship with each other as they do in the show (at least not yet). There are some similarities however with the show as well and some characters we have seen on the show will be popping up throughout. Including ones that have already surprised myself lol.**

 **2) I have up to chapter 10 already done, and I plan to try as hard as I can to post every other Wednesday. Sorry it's not every, but there's a lot going on for me right now. Should anything change, I'll keep you all updated.**

 **3) I'm thinking this will be rated T, but I will let you know if I have to change it.**

 **4) I don't ownSPN or any of its characters.**

He's My Brother

Chapter 1

Liz had seen it so many times before. The red swollen teary eyes accompanied by heavy lids. The sound of sniffs every so often followed by an arm or a sleeve that they would wipe across their nose and then return to their lap or cross across their chest, was the only sound in the small room. Some would slouch in their seat, while others sank further down like they were some bored high schooler waiting for class to start. They had their own little gestures they would repeat while they waited anxiously. Most sat with their arms crossed and bounced their knee as a tic of some sort, nerves or boredom, anyone's guess. Others still stared at their hands as they twirled their thumbs together.

The young man who occupied the interrogation room currently, didn't seem any different, with exception that he didn't show any signs of any nervous tics. He simply sat staring at the empty desk with eyes that reminded Liz of her dog back when she had been a puppy and Liz had reprimand her for having chewed up her youngest son's soccer cleats. His cheeks were stained with tears and she could see he was fighting back fresh ones. The young man was sitting at the table with his hands clasped together almost as if in a prayer. He was handsome, early twenties, and tall.

She didn't think the poor young thing was the one responsible, but then, there were some really convincing actors out there. She had learned her lesson years ago. Just because they look innocent and heartbroken, didn't mean they were.

When Liz opened the door to join him, he made an attempt to look up at her. It was as though his head was too heavy to lift completely, but his watery hazel gaze met hers still. She took a seat opposite him and gave a small smile before clearing her throat. The sooner they got this started, the sooner he could hopefully go home, or at least not be at the station.

"My name is Liz Bromman," she introduced herself. She felt that in doing so, she eased the tension. "Now, I'm going to explain the interview process to you. I'm going to start with some simple questions and get some background information, then we will move into the details about the night of November 2nd." The young man flinched slightly at the mention of the date, but nodded his head to show he understood. "I'm not here to judge you and I don't have any authority over what happens. My job is just to talk with you and collect information that's provided to me, as well as analyze it and any evidence. If at any time I ask you something you don't understand, please ask me to clarify. It's also very important that you are truthful with your answers. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he responded in a small voice with another nod.

"Alright, let's start off with you telling me how to spell your first and last name." Liz had a pad of paper and a pen at the ready as she waited for him to speak.

"S-a-m. W-i-n-c-h-e-s-t-e-r."

"Good. What is your occupation?"

"I'm a full time student at Stanford and work part time at a coffee shop. Wanda Cuppa."

"And what are you studying to be?"

"Law. I want to be a lawyer." Sam's eyes seemed to be focused on Liz the entire time they spoke.

"Where do you take up residence?"

"J-we had an apartment not far from the college."

"How many members in your immediate family?"

"Two, not including me. My mom and my older brother."

Liz scribbled down everything the young man said, trying to keep her face neutral.

"What was your relation to Jessica Lee Moore?"

"Winchester," he corrected her.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, when tears rolled down his already tear stained face.

"Beg your paradon?"

She hated this part. This is where the acting really started and lies rolled off the tongues, or they broke down into tears. Sometimes both. It took a few minutes for him to speak again. Liz got up and grabbed a box of Kleenex, holding it out towards the broken down man sympathetically which he kindly declined, waving a hand and shaking his head.

"It was Jessica Lee Winchester. She was my wife," he explained when he finally spoke again. Liz wished she could stop there and let the poor thing go, but she went on.

"Mr. Winchester, what happened the night Jessica Mo-Winchester, died?"

Finally his hazel hold on Liz faltered and fell to his hands in his lap, his head bowed slightly as yet more tears trickled down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months earlier (Palo Alto, CA)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam closed his eyes and sighed with content as he lay on his and Jessica's bed. Just as he felt himself completely relax, something dripped onto his face. He flinched with surprise, but ignored it. Then another landed on his forehead. Slowly Sam cracked open his eyes and when he did, he wished he hadn't. They grew wide in shock and fear as he stared up at the ceiling where his beloved Jessica was laying. A cut that ran the length of her stomach was an angry red and the expression on her face mirrored his.

"Jess?! NO!"

Sam's eyes flew open and he catapulted himself up from his bed. His face was drenched in sweat as he struggled to calm his breathing.

"Sam? A feminine voice asked to his left. A young blonde woman rose up to match him, firmly cupping his head in her hands and bringing his gaze to meet hers. "What's wrong baby?" Sam looked into his finace's eyes still trying to slow his breathing and swallowed.

"I-nothing," he panted. "Just a bad dream. I'm fine Jess, go back to sleep."

"Again? Do you wanna talk about about it?" She asked. He smiled and placed his hand on hers, rubbing his thumb affectionately on her wrist.

"I'm sure." Jessica nodded and kissed Sam softly on the lips before laying down again. With Sam's breath restored to normal, he lowered himself back down as well. His eyes were fixed on the empty ceiling above him as he lay thinking. The nightmare was one of the worse he had ever had, but what really concerned him was that this hadn't been the first time he had had it. In fact, it wasn't even the second time, it was the third. The first had been the morning of his twenty-second birthday. He had woken up much like he just had, covered in sweat, out of breath, and terrified. The second had been the night after he had proposed. Each time, Jessica had been there to help calm him or at the very least try to sooth him. Reoccurring dreams weren't unheard of, but why did his have to be watching his beloved fiance die in an unnatural way? But then that was just it, it wasn't natural, therefore it shouldn't bother him. People can't be found dead on the ceiling, this wasn't a horror movie, this was reality. Dreams can be as out there as they want because that's all they are, dreams.

Sam suddenly felt something slide onto his chest and rest there. When he looked down he realized it was Jessica's hand. He could feel her shifting in the bed closer to him until her head rested on his shoulder. Sam smiled and gently rested his own hand on hers. A few minutes later, he fell back asleep and this time, he didn't remember what he dreamt about.

 **A/n: Sorry the first chapter is kinda short.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the start of what will likely be the biggest story I write. It's going to be a journey, but I'm committed to seeing this through and I thank anyone who patiently joins me on this adventure.**

 **Any reviews and/or thoughts are welcomed.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey everyone! So I know I said every other Wednesday I would post, but I have up to chapter 10 ready to go, so I'm changing it up a bit. FROM NOW ON UNTIL FURTHER NOTICED, I WILL BE POSTING EVERY WEDNESDAY. I will be sure to let you know if and when that changes as I have just now. I'm sorry for the jump around, but hopefully this is at least better for most if not all of you. I'm sorry if it seems like a slow start, I promise there will be action eventually.**

 **Thank you so much for all you read, review, follow, and/or favorite this. Special thank you to miXiZ, Souless666, Guest, mckydstarlight, LilyBolt, and SparksFlyAngel for all your recent reviews, I'm glad you all find this intriguing. And LilyBolt and miXiZ, thank you for the encouragement to get me to post this story.**

Chapter 2

Five months ago (Palo Alto CA)

"...Sam?"

The young man shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. Jessica was stretched out on their couch with her long thin legs draped across his lap while she held a magazine that contained various floral arrangements. Her blue eyes, which had previously been glued to a page that displayed an assortment of carnations, were now on her fiance.

"Huh? I'm listening, what?"

"I said how about red and white?" She repeated.

"Red and white?"

"Our colors...for the wedding." Realization flashed in Sam's eyes and spread to his face.

"Oh yeah yeah of course. Yeah that sounds good," he quickly agreed, pulling a laugh from Jessica.

"Do you mean it or are you just saying that?"

"No I do. It's perfect," he nodded with a grin.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Sam sighed.

"How about we just elope?" He suggested.

"Sam stop being such a baby," she teased her defeated fiance. "Besides," Jessica set the magazine on the arm of the couch and scooted over until she was sitting on his lap. Gently she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and began running her fingers through his hair rhythmically. "We both know my mom and dad would be heartbroken if I did that, I'm their only child. Mom's dream of this day, I'm sure your mom would be upset too," she said. Sam rubbed her leg lovingly.

"I guess. I mean, it's not like Mom has a real chance on Dean," Sam replied. Jessica's eyes lowered to study his hand still slowly moving up and down her thigh.

"It's your family, I don't want to step on any toes, but are you sure you don't want to-"

"I'm positive," Sam answered quickly. Noticing the slight frown that now touched the corners of his fiance's mouth, he leaned over and kissed her lips. "So with that being said..." he started, pulling her away from her thoughts and moving away from the topic and conversation they had addressed many times before, "carnations?"

"Yeah, roses aren't the only flower that are a symbol of love you know. I'm thinking..." she reached over and grabbed the magazine, pointing at a collection of red and white carnations. "We can do a mixture of light and dark red with some white. Light red represents admiration and dark shows deep love and affection. The white of course represents pure love and also good luck." The young woman turned to face her fiance who was staring back at her with a look of admiration on his face. "What?"

"Nothing it's just, how did I get so lucky?" Her smile brightened and she kissed him.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for tall, smart, and handsome," she answered with a mock shrug. Sam laughed.

"So red and white carnations? Sounds good to me."

"Alright, I'll put my girls in red as well and you can just have the guys in black. I would say white, but then they would look like waiters and having them in all white would just make them look like douchebags. Oh, maybe black slacks and a dark red button up or tie? That should work right?" She turned to Sam for approval, he nodded. "So check and check. Color scheme and flower choice, check. I think carnations are going to look so much better and less cliche than roses. They're so overrated and unoriginal, not to mention lame," she assured him.

Jessica had never liked roses. Sam had learned this the hard way back when they first met. Their first date at the coffee shop, which he now worked part time at, went really wrong really fast. He had apologized to her, bringing her a rose as a way to show her he wanted to give things another chance.

"Roses are lame," she had responded. Sam had thought for sure that he had blown any chance of fixing his mistake, but Jessica surprised him, as well as herself, by not only accepting the rose but kissing Sam. With that first disastrous date behind them, things between the two only improved. Like any couple, they had their disagreements or arguments, but they always came back later and worked it out.

"See, we can do this," Jessica encouraged him. "No one said it would be easy, but that doesn't mean it isn't do-able."

"What would I do without you?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"Crash and burn," she responded automatically. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly, which she returned. "Now, how does red velvet sound for the cake?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Winchester?" Liz said. The young man looked up meeting her dark eyes with his watery hazel again. "What happened the night your wife died?"

There was a moment of silence as he worked on forming words, opening and closing his mouth a few times where only a squeak came out.

"There was a fire," he reported finally.

"A fire?"

He nodded.

"Anything else?" Involuntary tears leaked from his eyes as the horrific image of his wife burning flooded his thoughts.

"Sh-she had a-a c-cut across h-her s-stomach and..." Sam buried his head in his hands and sobbed deeply into them. His body began to visibly shake as he lost what little composure he had been maintaining.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you Mr. Winchester. Why don't I give you some time to grieve and collect yourself and we'll go from there?" Sobs had been her only answer accompanied by a head nod. Liz got up from her desk, collected her notepad, and left the distraught young man to his sorrows.

As she closed the door behind her, she let out a breath. Normally she wasn't affected so easily by her job. She had seen so many cases where someone had lost their loved one: wife, husband, fiance, child, parent, sibling, but something about this young man's case was different to her. Maybe it was because they were a recently married couple at the prime of their lives and just starting a brand new exciting chapter. So many possibilities, now gone. She hadn't been lying when she said that she had no control over whether or not the boy was found guilty, but for the first time in a long time, she wished she had. It just didn't seem likely that Sam was Jessica's killer.

She collected herself, then marched through the hall towards another room that contained another suspect that she personally thought may be more likely their guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thank you so much everyone who's following me for your patience.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites. Special thank you to miXiZ, Guest, jojospn, LilyBolt, and SparkFlyAngel for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 3

Two days ago: November 1st (Palo Alto, CA)

Sam's heart jumped from his chest and took up residence in his throat while perspiration poured from him freely as though he were a leaky faucet. The black jacket he was wearing had been shrugged off and thrown back on just to be peeled off again, and no matter how much he loosened his tie, it still felt like it was suffocating him. The pain killers he had taken earlier that morning to help eliminate the headache that had been throbbing for days now, still hadn't made any improvements in the slightest. He rubbed at at his temples with his index and pointer finger trying to sooth the pain.

A knock at the door caused the young man to stop messaging his aching head and turn to face his visitor. A sandy blonde haired man stepped into the room and joined Sam, his eyes searching up and down his friend as he whistled.

"Look at you, what a polished piece of shit you are huh?" He teased nudging the groom playfully.

Sam gave an embarrassed grin in response, tugging at his solid red tie for the hundredth time. "You nervous?"

"No, no, this is only the biggest day of my life," the groom retorted.

"Oh please, you'll have plenty of 'biggest day of your life' moments. Right now you think tying the knot is the biggest day, but then you will say the same when you graduate college, or go to law school, get a career, when you have kids, their first day of school, and so on and so forth." The sweaty groom shook his head.

"No. This is. Getting married to the smartest most beautiful woman in the world, this is the BIGGEST and best day of my life."

"Alright Romeo, let's get you to Juliet before you make me vomit," his friend laughed. Sam placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and grinned.

"What would I do without you Brady?" A smile spread across Brady's face.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Seriously though, if it hadn't been for you, this day wouldn't be happening. I couldn't have asked for a better friend, or Best Man."

"Well now you've done it, I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Sam scoffed and shook his head.

"Thanks for sharing," he chuckled. The nervous young groom smoothed out his suit once more, cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and headed out to start the next chapter in his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Liz even heard this man speak, she knew he was a different kind of person entirely. He was young like the previous man, but older by at least a few years. He sat back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and a rather intimidating and disapproving look on his face. His hair was shorter than the other boy, though the same or a similar shade of brown which he wore short. He was handsome like Sam, but in a completely different way. Whereas the younger man had been more of the clean cut bring him home to the family type, this man definitely had more of the rugged look. Liz couldn't really see the resemblance between the two, with the exception of them both being lookers, maybe if she saw them standing next to each other? Or maybe it was simply one looked like one parent and the other boy looked like the other.

"This is bullshit," he said as she entered.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me lady, this is bullshit. My brother may be a bitch sometimes, but he would NEVER kill anyone. Especially his chick."

"What's your name please?" She asked coming around to sit in the empty seat across from him as she had done with Sam.

"What does it matter to you?" He asked. "Oh right, so you can look me up and check my records because I'm a suspect."

"It was more a friendly request Mr. Winchester," she countered. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. I don't have any authority over what happens. My job is just to talk with you and collect information that's provided to me, as well as analyze it and any evidence. If at any time I ask you something you don't understand, please ask me to clarify. It's also very important that you are truthful with your answers. Do you understand?"

The young man rolled his eyes at her and scoffed. Liz figured that was the closest thing to an answer she was going to get from this one.

"How do you spell your first and last name?"

"Is this a joke?"

"Please just, humor me."

"D-e-a-n. W-i-n-c-h-e-s-t-e-r."

"Thank you. What is your occupation?"

"I work at a garage."

"And where do you take up residence?"

"Lawrence, Kansas." Liz nodded, keeping her thoughts to herself as she wrote down Dean's answers, aware that his jade eyes were glued to her as she did so.

"How many members in your immediate family?"

"It's just me, my mom, and my brother."

"What was your relation to Jessica Lee Winchester?"

"I met the chick once." Liz jotted down 'acquaintance' on her pad. "Wait...Winchester?"

"That's right." She studied Dean's face as his eyes grew soft, causing his intimidating look to crumble and something much more fragile to take its place.

"Sammy was married?" He asked in an alarmingly small voice. The young man who had only just looked like he was ready to start, or at least oblige someone in a brawl, now looked like a small boy who had just fallen and scraped up his knees.

"You didn't know?" Liz raised an eyebrow, finding herself intrigued by this news. Dean didn't say anything, he didn't have to, the look he gave her now was answer enough. So the elder brother hadn't known about his sibling's wedding? That was definitely something worth noting.

"What happened the night of November 2nd?"

"Nothing you don't already know," he responded coldly. His demeanour morphed back to what it had been earlier when she first had started.

"All the same," she replied patiently. The older man sighed and shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Ago

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken Sam and Jessica forever to decide on almost everything for the wedding; when, who to invite, what music, what food, where to have the reception, it all seemed endless to him. The only thing the young couple did know almost instantly, was that the ceremony was going to be held at Foothills Park in Palo Alto. The park had been what Sam called his "second chance date." They had gone on a picnic with a basket, blanket, the works. Of all the places around town he had taken her, Foothills had been his favorite.

The other thing they knew for certain, was that Jessica didn't want a to get married in a church.

"They're so boring," she explained. "I hope I'm not going to hell for saying this but, I never liked the idea of getting married in a church or chapel." Sam had thought that doing so would be a nice way to appease her parents, to which Jessica responded with, "it's not their wedding, not their decision to make."

When he arrived at the ceremony, he suddenly felt as though he had gone head first into a dream. The day was perfect, all the way down to the weather. As he walked down the aisle towards the priest, Sam couldn't be more grateful that he wasn't in a stuffy old building, but rather out where the air was crisp and cool. It felt nice for the still sweating groom.

He had wanted to get married the following Spring since it had been Jessica's favorite season and it would give them a year from when he had proposed to get everything together, but she had insisted the wedding take place in Fall of this year.

The flower arrangement looked perfect. Along with the carnations Jessica had chosen, they had burgundy orchards and Queen Anne's Lace filler flowers. As he made his way, he noticed more flowers placed on either side of rows of chairs. Every seat had been taken, some family, more on Jessica's side then his, and the majority friends from college. A violinist was softly playing a beautiful melody that thankfully voided any awkward silence.

When he reached the priest he grinned politely and nodded before turning around and facing the walkway he had just came up as well as all his guests. He kept his gaze fixed straight ahead of him, avoiding any eye contact. Everything looked breath taking and he couldn't help but feel proud of the decisions they had made for this day, well, mainly Jessica made them, he mostly either agreed or disagreed. It was like she said, girls dream of this day, and whereas it was certainly a dream come true for Sam as well, he would have been just as happy having a private wedding.

The violin faded out, and everyone fell silent. There was a pause and then it started up again, playing "here comes the bride." Jessica had taken what Sam said to heart about tradition and in order to make him feel better and less nervous, she agreed to the traditional bride announcement and the white wedding dress. Everyone stood up and turned to face behind them.

Then she floated into his vision and it was as though the world disappeared and left Sam and Jessica behind. She had been adamant that he didn't see her wedding dress until the big day arrived. The excited bride-to-be had said she wanted it to be a surprise as well as a reminder "it's bad luck." She played off the superstition as a joke, but Sam couldn't help but feel like she somewhat believed it. Better safe than sorry.

Tiny beads were placed around the top of the sweetheart neckline, giving it a little personality while still being a simple elegant dress. It swept the ground as she walked with her arm linked in her father's while they strolled down the aisle and towards Sam. Her long golden hair hung in loose curls that fell to the mid of her back and her face, though a bit pale, was positively radiant.

When she finally stood beside Sam, he opened and closed his mouth looking like a cod fish with his eyes wide with wonder. Never once throughout the ceremony did they leave Jessica. She herself had been gazing up at him, her cheeks turning red from the look on his face.

They got to their vows, exchanging of the rings, followed by the I dos, and finally the long awaited pronouncement. Sam grabbed Jessica around the waist and kissed her passionately. The sound of cheers, whistles, and clapping of their guests jerked him back to the real world and he pulled away turning red. The two turned and made their way down the aisle smiling and waving to their guests as they went. Jessica blew her family and friends a kiss, while Sam winked or simply continued to wave.

XXX

Back at the reception, which was held at a country club not far from the park, the couple were reintroduced as Mr. and Mrs. Sam Winchester. An early dinner which consisted of a side salad, lemon chicken, seasoned and steamed vegetables, and seasoned potatoes was their first activity, followed by dessert, a beautiful red velvet cake with red flowers and a bride and groom topper on top. As everyone sat and talked at their tables, the sounded of silverware clinking against glass began to echo through the building causing the room to fall silent. Brady stood up with a smile on his face. Sam laughed nervously and bowed his head, bracing himself for the embarrassment he was sure to endure.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fellow friends, and old people I don't know," he started. "For all you who don't know me, I'm the one who's responsible for this mess. When I met this guy a year and some months ago or two years or something like that, he was a gangly, awkward, nerd. Now, he's a married gangly, awkward, nerd." Everyone laughed except Sam who called out to his friend.

"Awkward is included in the word gangly, that's redundant." The guests laughed louder and Sam sat back with a smile on his face.

"Thank you for proving my point," Brady countered. Once the commotion died down, he continued. "Anyways, I couldn't get this guy to do hardly anything that involved partying. It was like he was allergic to having fun. He would always say 'I have a test to study for' or 'I really should just stay in and work on my homework' or shit like that. Finally I got the loser to go to a party one night and little did he know, I was setting him up with a major hottie. And trust me when I say, this guy really needed to live a little and get laid." Sam shook his head. "He gets to the party, I introduce the lovely Jessica Moore to him, and the look on this guy's face. You shoulda seen it," the best man laughed as though the groom was wearing that look now. "He finally got a word out which consisted of 'hi' and then he was gone. Then a couple of days later she comes to me and asks about the boy I introduced her to. Apparently his 'hi' was enough to pique her interest." With a grin twisted on his face, Brady turned to look at the bride. "I never took you for the easy type Jess," he teased. Still smiling she mouthed 'shut up' to the speaker. "Anyways, short story long, here we are at their wedding. It's a noteworthy occasion, we all know, for a one of a kind guy and his smokin' hot woman. Sam, you seriously don't know how special you truly are for the chance and the gift you have been given. You're going to be on top of the world my friend." Sam beamed and playfully called out to his best man once more.

"I already am." He turned to look at Jessica who in return smiled back.

"So let's raise whatever little bit of alcohol we have left in our glasses, those of us who can," he picked up his own glass as everyone did the same. "To Sam and Jessica, may you two live a long and happy life together." He winked at the newly weds and everyone toasted together, "to Sam and Jessica!" After they took their sip, the guests began to clink their silverware on their glasses with encouraging hoots. The couple obliged them with a kiss which caused another roar of applause and enthusiastic shouts.

Once they had all finished eating, the bride and groom had their first dance, followed by the DJ opening up the floor for everyone. People started to move around and mingle, most of them intoxicated, while others seized their chance to finally personally congratulated the bride and groom.

Jessica's parents were the first to reach them. "Oh my baby girl, you look absolutely stunning! Doesn't she Robert? Her mother said with misty eyes as she beamed directly at her daughter.

"The most beautiful young woman in the world," her father responded with his own gentle smile. He turned his attention to Sam, his expression growing serious as he eyed him. "You're a lucky guy Kid, don't screw it up."

"Daddy he has a name, and it's not Kid, it's Sam. And Sam takes great care of me. You two better treat him with respect." Jessica defended her husband. Her father nodded. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he felt a gentle hand on the small of his back. He spun around and saw his mother beaming up at him. The groom took her up in his arms and gave a small squeeze causing her to laugh.

"You look so handsome," she admired. Her son lowered his head in an attempt to hide his face which turned red once again. "I just wish your father could be here," she replied sadly as she stroked his cheek. "And where's Dean? You did finally tell him right?" she added quickly, her eyes meeting his.

"Mom", Sam started.

"You didn't tell your brother? Sam, what's going on between you two? I knew I should have said something, whether or not it was my place. I don't understand why you two can't just get along?"

"We're just too...different. Dean and I have nothing in common, except being born into this family."

"I know you two don't always see eye to eye, but he's your brother, your family. He's been so lost without your father and believe it or not Sam, he misses you," to that Sam rolled his eyes.

"He misses someone to torture. He's fine."

Mary sighed, "You two use to play together all the time as kids, what happened?"

"Puberty mostly."

"You still should have invited him to the wedding, it wouldn't have killed you," his mother replied sternly. "Or at the very least told him about it."

"I know you don't think he is, but Dean's trouble. Get some drinks in him and there's a good chance he would have started a fight or he'd end up going home with someone else's girl. Remember my prom date Rachael?"

"Oh Sam stop it. That was years ago, he's not like that anymore. Can't you at least call him?" Her eyes pleaded her youngest.

"Yeah alright mom, I'll call him later," Sam sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"After I dropped Sam off back at his place, I started towards the nearest decent hotel. I only got to the first stop light before I turned my car around and headed back. I couldn't leave my brother the way I had left him, I know Mom hates it when we fight. When I reached his apartment, it was already on fire."

"And your brother Sam, where was he?" She questioned. Dean stared into Liz's eyes with a sad sincere look.

"He was in his bedroom, watching helplessly in horror as his dead girlfriend-sorry, wife, and his apartment went up in flames."

"And then what happened?"

"Then I dragged his ass kicking and screaming out of the burning building." Liz stopped writing and peered up at the young man. His face showed no sighs of joking as he stared back at her, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So you saved him?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I doubt he sees it like that."

"What are you doing in California if you weren't here for your brother's wedding and you live in Kansas?" Dean licked his lips nervously and shifted his gaze momentarily down to the floor before flicking them back up to her again.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. Thank you miXiZ, SparksFlyAngel, Guest, and of course LilyBolt for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 4

A Week Ago (Lawrence Kansas)

"Dean, can you please grab that-no not that one. The blue one, yes that one there. Thank you love." Mary crossed off 'beans' on her list, looked down at the items in her shopping cart, then back up at the rows of cans again. "You know, we might want to make it two." Dean snatched up another one and tossed it in. "Now we need some milk and butter." She started walking down the aisle with her eldest and the shopping cart in tow, his eyes running through all the food as he did. Grocery shopping was never smart when hungry, but he had promised to come over and mow the lawn, and run errands with his mother and stocking up the fridge happened to be one of them. As he strolled along, he picked up some chocolate pudding that had caught his eye and as stealthy as possible, he placed it in the cart before picking up his pace to catch up to Mary.

"I promise I'll make you a nice BLT when we get home," she said as though she had read her son's mind.

"Well hell, I can never say no to that. Extra bacon?" He asked hopefully reminding Mary of a much younger Dean. She chuckled and stroked his cheek.

"With extra bacon." He made a victorious gesture as he walked around to add milk into their cart.

"Mary Winchester?" The woman turned towards the voice with a look of shock followed by a smile.

"Missouri! How are you? Oh my God it's been awhile," she greeted, pulling her old friend into a hug.

"Too long if you ask me," she responded putting her hands on her hips. "How are you Mary?" Mary's smile faltered slightly but she quickly returned it.

"I've been...ok. Some days are good and some are...well...I miss him." Missouri reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I know it's hard, but you're a strong woman Mary Winchester." The mother nodded as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Oh Missouri, you've met Dean, right?" She asked wiping at her face and turning to her son. The woman's dark kind eyes fell on Mary's eldest.

"Look at you," she laughed. "You grew up handsome, and you were one goofy looking kid." Dean frowned and opened his mouth to retort, but she went on before he had a chance. "And your other boy? How's he?"

"Sam's doing great! He's away at college studying to be a lawyer," Mary beamed. Missouri smiled back, but something about it made Dean feel uneasy.

"Oh that's wonderful, good for him. The world could use a lawyer with a heart."

"That's our Sammy," she laughed. "Listen, this week I'm swamped, but I would love to get together some time for some coffee or lunch or something and catch up."

Missouri nodded.

"That would be lovely. You have a nice day now Mary, Dean, don't be strangers." Mary hugged her old friend one more time then continued on with her shopping, turning down the next aisle. As Dean moved to follow, he was stopped by a hand on his forearm. His eyes fell to it and then up at its owner with a start.

"Dean, your brother Sam is in trouble," she blurted out. Her kind eyes were full of desperation and fear as she spoke.

"What?" Dean asked alarmed.

"I'm not lying, and don't call me a ding bat," she snapped defensively.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it." The young man stared at the woman in disbelief rendered momentarily speechless. "I know you and your daddy never believed in me and that you too strongly thought I was just some fake trying to cheat your poor mother out of her hard earned cash, but listen to me. Your brother, he's in California, right?"

"How did you-"

"I'm psychic, boy, pay attention," she responded. "Sam is in danger."

"What kind of danger? How do I know you aren't yanking my chain?"

"I don't know exactly. I can only feel that something's not right. I didn't want to worry your mother, she's got enough to worry about as it is. She needs this trip she's taking, it'll do her good." She paused and the fear drained from her eyes, leaving them sympathetic. "I am sorry for you however." Dean's brows furrowed.

"Why are you sorry for me? What are you talking about?"

"There you are," Mary reappeared and rejoined them. "The faster we get the this done, the sooner I can feed you." She paused noticing the troubled look on her son's face. "Dean, what's the matter love?"

Dean found himself unable to respond to her and seeing the look of concern on the mother's face, Missouri stepped in.

"We were just talking about your youngest. Dean was saying how he misses him." He shot the woman a glare and then looked over at his mom who was now looking at him sympathetically.

"Oh sweetheart, I know it's hard, for all of us. But we are so happy and so proud of our Sammy."

The young man grinned and nodded.

"Well you two have a lovely day," Missouri smiled.

"You too, I'll call you later," Mary called back. With her friend now gone her attention was back on Dean who still looked as though something was bothering him. "I know it's been a little over a year since we've been able to see him, but Thanksgiving will be here before you know it. I'm sure we can pitch in and help fly him down for the holiday," she replied cheerfully. Her eldest son shook himself out of his shock and gave her what he hoped was a convincing grin.

"Sounds good. I'm suppose to start picking up some extra hours in the garage, should be able to put a dent in a plane ticket."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Try me," Liz replied challenging the older Winchester brother.

"Ok, um, I was warned by a psychic," he responded matter o' factly.

"You were warned by a psychic?" He was right, she didn't believe him. This guy certainly didn't look like the kind of person who would fall for that kind of money pit, unless he did in fact have a screw lose which was something that she was starting to think was highly likely.

"And what did this psychic tell you Mr. Winchester?" He took a moment, but the sincerity was never gone from his eyes as he spoke.

"That my brother was in trouble."

"I see, but she didn't tell you about the wedding?" Liz inquired. The question made the man's jade stare soften once again for just a moment and she was given the impression that he was no stranger to manipulating his face to mask his true emotions.

"No, nothing." The woman nodded and scribbled down some more notes on her pad of paper. The room was silent with the exception of the pencil at work.

"Did they tell you what kind of trouble?"

Dean shook his head.

"And you believed this psychic?" She tried to keep any judgmental tone from lacing through her words as she questioned him.

"Some lady tells you your brother's in trouble with a big 'just seen a ghost' look in her eyes, and you just shrug that off? I'm not saying I completely believed her, but I'm also not saying that I was willing to take the chance she may have been wrong either."

Liz watched the young man carefully as he spoke. Looking for any indicators he wasn't speaking truthfully from his attitude or body language.

"How would you describe your relationship with your brother?"

He scoffed, giving Liz an answer even before he opened his mouth."It's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"What, you don't know what complicated means?" Dean snapped.

"I mean how come it's complicated? What makes it so?"

The young man shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Things just...snowballed I guess you could say. Sam's into books and studying and being successful and I'm into girls and cars and living the life that makes me happy."

"So how do the activities and goals you pursue in make things complicated How is that 'snowballing?'" Liz asked with a knitted brow. Dean licked his lips.

"Well like I said, I like girls. Sam's prom night, I had seen his prom date through beer colored glasses so to speak." The woman's brows went up and her mouth formed a silent O. "Sam never forgave me for that, and from that day on, he never trusted me around his chicks. Which makes sense that he never told me about Hot Legs," he mumbled the last part to himself.

"Anything else?"

"Well, then there's Dad..."

"Your father?" She asked. Dean's eyes grew distant. "Mr. Winchester? Hey!" He shook his head as his gaze come back to the present. "What about your father?"

"Nothing."

"It's something."

"It has nothing to do with this."

"Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with Jessica Wincester's death directly, but it could have to do with a motive on your part."

"Look lady, you aren't a therapist and I don't do walks down bad memory lane. I didn't kill her. I already told you, the house was on fire when I got there. What do you think I set the house on fire so that I could look like a hero and be on my brother's good side? Damn the consequences and lives that may be lost? Why don't you stop wasting your time with me and Sam and start doing your damn job and find who's responsible!"

Liz's jaw tightened and she kept her gaze fixed on the young man in front of her.

"That's precisely what I'm doing and right now, I can't say that the odds are in your favor. Hero or not," she challenged. Liz rose from her chair and collected her pencil and paper. "Someone will be in shortly to see you to a holding cell until further noticed." With that, she marched off back to the room where the other Winchester boy was currently. Dean may no longer be willing to cooperate, but the younger one had so far. It was more likely she could pull what Dean was clamming up about, through Sam.

 **A/n:** **SparksFlyAngel, sorry about your heart and good memory/eye on Brady :-)**

 **Guest, I'm glad you want to read more despite being sad for Dean.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Wow thank you everyone who reads, reviews, follows and/or favorites this story.**

 **Special thanks to LilyBolt, eddy6401, hectatess, Guest, SparksFlyAngel,Souless666,and jojospn for all your recent reviews.**

Chapter 5

November 2nd (Palo Alto, California)

Jessica reached over blindly to rest her arm on her husband, but the only thing she felt was an empty spot on the mattress. With her blue eyes half closed, she slowly lifted her head to peer over at Sam's side of the bed, frowning at his absence. The sound of approaching footsteps brought her attention to the bedroom door. It opened slightly, revealing someone's head popping in. Seeing that she was awake, the door was kicked open and a disoriented Jessica found herself smiling brightly at her company.

"Good morning...wait, did you decide on whether you're sticking with Moore or taking Winchester or both?" At that she giggled and pulled her body up so that she was sitting. She pressed her bare back against the soft welcoming feeling of her pillow. Normally she would have at least thrown on a shirt, but what the hell, it was the morning after her wedding, and last night had been one of the best. Clothes weren't necessary.

"Well I was introduced as 'Mrs. Sam Winchester' at the reception," she smiled. Sam felt his own lips part into a proud smirk himself.

"Ok then, good morning Mrs. Winchester," he greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Winchester," she countered. Sam gently placed the tray, Jessica had only now realized he had been holding, so that its legs were on either side of hers.

"I know I'm no cook, but, I thought you might like to wake up to the smell of eggs and toast," he replied sheepishly. She glanced down at her meal and stifled a laugh. The toast was on the verge of being burnt and the butter looked like it had been reluctant to spread nicely resulting in large chunks on some parts and caved in bread along with it. One of the eggs was close to having the yolk pooling out and off to the side of that were two shriveled up pieces of what Jessica had thought was jerky at first, but now realized it was bacon. A still steaming coffee mug was sitting off to the right hand side of the tray."If you would rather not eat it I swear my feelings won't be hurt," he assured her.

"Mother's Day is going to be really interesting one day," she chuckled. Sam's cheeks turned red and he laughed nervously, pulling his hazel eyes to look anywhere but at his wife.

"Yeah uh," he cleared his throat, "hopefully by the time that happens, I'll have at least mastered eggs, bacon, and toast."

"It's perfect!" She replied puckering her lips and stretching herself up so that Sam didn't have to bend as far to kiss her. "Come on, join me for breakfast," she patted the vacant spot on the bed next to her. The young husband obeyed and slid under the covers. "So what's the special occasion?"

"Special occasion? What, a husband can't attempt at cooking for his wife?"

"I mean you being dressed. I take it you've never cooked naked?" she replied moving her eyes up and down the clothes on his body as she took a bite of her toast. His cheeks turned red.

"Yeah it's not really my thing. Wrong Winchester."

"So...your brother does or your mom? And how would you know that?" She teased lifting her fork full of eggs towards his mouth. He accepted the bite.

"Oh God, I meant that sounds like something Dean would do. I don't know for sure that he does, and I don't want to know," Jessica laughed at the disgusted look on her husband's face.

"Ok, ok fair enough," she replied trying to control her laughter.

"I take it you do? How have I never seen this?" He questioned.

"I haven't for awhile. I think the last time you were already gone to class. Let me tell you, it's not wise when cooking bacon on the stove," she rolled her eyes at the poor decision her past self had made. "So what's the plan for today?" She fed him another mouth full of eggs and toast.

"Well, I've got some studying to do still, but I thought maybe we could go to lunch some place nice...and that's as far as I've gotten."

"Mmm...how about we go for a picnic? The weather's going to start turning cold and dreary, today may be our last day to enjoy the sun, or at least not have grey sky." Sam nodded and grinned as she crunched into the bacon he made her.

"Sounds good to me. Seriously though, you don't have to eat that," he replied with a cringe.

"Part of being married is eating what your loving husband cooks for you, even if it's charcoal." He shook his head.

Once the meal had been choked down, Jessica turned to Sam with a content sigh. "Thank you for that delicious breakfast in bed," she purred placing her lips on his.

"Right, delicious. I'm lucky I didn't kill you," he criticized. Their lips met again.

"You can't kill me with a burnt meal," she assured, "only raw. Or poisoned."

"That's what you think."

"Alright Wolfgang, I'm going to hop in the shower and get going on getting ready while you get to work on studying. You're already ahead of me."

"What? How?"

"Which of us are wearing clothes and which of us aren't?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"The right one of us," Sam responded with a content grin.

"Mmm that's a matter of opinion." She maneuvered her way out of bed from under the tray and started towards the bathroom. Before she could get there however, Sam snatched her up in his arms and held her close to him, causing her at first to squeal in surprise and then giggle.

"I love you Jess," he replied sincerely.

"I love you more," she countered.

"I don't know, I didn't see your ass up early making breakfast for me," he teased.

"Bet you would have liked to though," she answered playfully pulling away and heading for the shower with Sam in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam wasn't alone for long before he heard the door click open. However, instead of Liz reappearing, it had been an older man who approached him.

"Sam Winchester?" He asked in what could best be described as a gruff voice. The young man eyed the stranger cautiously. Though he wasn't as tall as Sam, he wasn't exactly short either and he had learned from his father a long time ago that it was about how you carried yourself not the size of your body. This man certainly carried himself in a manner that would suggest that he was no push over. The young man placed the stranger in his 50s at least, late 40s at the earliest. However, like his body build and height, Sam knew age was only a number. The man wore his brown hair short, with only a hint of grey peeking through it as well as his beard and mustache. His outfit however, didn't match his lumberjack looks in the slightest. He was wearing a nice black suit with a matching black tie giving him the appearance of a professional.

"Yes?"

"I'm Special Agent Willis," he introduced himself, flashing Sam his badge. The young man eyed him, crossing his arms over his chest He may not know much about the rules and regulations for a FBI agent, but he was pretty sure that beard was not up to code.

"Mind if I ask you a couplea questions?"

"I'm already being questioned by someone."

"It won't take long," he bellowed. Sam may not have been certain that the man was indeed from the bureau, but there was something about him that seemed sincere. "I don't believe you killed yer wife Sam," he replied. The young man unraveled his arms and his puffy red eyes tried to grow wide.

"You don't?"

Agent Willis only stared into the young man's eyes.

"When you were in yer home that night, you smell anything like rotten eggs?" Sam shook his head with a frown. "The lights flicker?"

"No. I mean, I burnt breakfast that morning, but that smell was long gone by last night. And I think I would notice a smell as potent as rotten eggs. The only light that was on was in our bathroom and it didn't look like it was flickering." The agent looked as though he had been staring at a puzzle for days and just found out that the piece he had been so sure would fit in a certain spot wasn't in fact the correct one after all. "Why?"

"Nah, nothin,'" he said with a shake of his head.

"It's something or you wouldn't have asked. What does any of that mean?"

"I think it's best that you don't get involved kid, it's not a road you wanna tread down if you don't have to. Believe me. Here, in case anything else comes to mind." he dug into a hidden pocket in his jacket, pulled out a business card, and handed it to Sam. The only information displayed was his name: Special Agent Robert Willis, and a phone number.

"What do you mean a road I don't want to go down?" Sam inquired.

"I'm sorry fer yer loss," the man responded. With that, the stranger was gone.

 **A/n: Thank you for reading!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: And I have plans for quite a few more appearances from characters we've gotten to know on the show (as you can see). It is indeed a mess right now between the two and you may have to wait awhile to find out what happened involving John, sorry. Thank you again for your review, time, and interest in this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you for your review. That it is, hopefully he will someday be forgiven for past mistakes. I'm so pleased to hear you like this story so far.**

 **Eddy6401: I hope this chapter was a good one for you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Thank you to anyone/everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to SparksFlyAngel, Guest, LilyBolt, and jojospn for your recent reviews! I'm glad to hear you're all thrilled to see "Agent Robert Willis." You will certainly be seeing him again ;-)**

Chapter 6

November 2nd (Palo Alto) Later that day

"Does it all feel too...I don't know, soon?" The question had caught Jessica off guard and nearly caused her to choke on the grape she had just popped into her mouth.

"What?"

"I just mean, are you sure we shouldn't have waited until after school once we had actual jobs and could support ourselves better?" The young wife knew he had meant it when he proposed to her that Spring, but she also knew he hadn't exactly planned for them to get married that Autumn. It had been she who had insisted on it. He had wanted to wait a year at least.

"I'm 110% thrilled to be married to you Sam, till death do we part. For better or for worse. It doesn't matter to me if we're rich or poor. And besides, you're one of the smartest guys I've ever met who also has a very convincing way about him. You'll do great with the interview tomorrow and before you know it, you'll be a lawyer."

"I hope you're right Jess, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't support you," he worried.

"Hey, it's the 21st century, I can take care of myself thank you. Don't think that us being married means that I'm going to be sitting around the house on my ass doing nothing all day. I'm going to be looking for a job at one of the hospitals once I've graduated and have my degree. I'm hoping it's a close one, but if I have to commute, then so be it. We're in this together Sam, you and me, we'll take care of each other. We've accomplished so much already, I'm proud of us." Sam beamed at her and placed his hand on hers.

"You're right, I just worry," he admitted.

"That's why I'm here, to keep that handsome head of yours nice and tight on those handsome shoulders." Sam squeezed her fingers, his smile fading as he removed his hand and looked down.

"Jess, did you take off your ring when you did dishes this morning?" He inquired looking down at her bare ring finger. She quickly brought her gaze down to look as well.

"No of course not!" Panic touched her voice and shone through her eyes. The couple searched around their immediate area, and when there still was no sign of it, Sam retraced their steps. He made his way back towards the car with his head down and his eyes making sure to scan every ounce of grass. Not paying any real attention to where he was going, he ran head on to something solid. With a startled grunt, he looked down to see a young woman sporting a blonde bob haircut who had fallen from the impact. She looked up at him with wide dark eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Sam apologized offering his hand. She took it and he lifted her to her feet. "Are you alright Miss?" The girl smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

"Meg," she responded shaking his hand.

"Uh, Sam."

"Well Uh Sam, what in God's name are you doing? Making sure the grass is green equally?"

"My wife lost her wedding ring, I was just checking to see if maybe it fell off on our way over here."

"Oh!" Meg stuck her hand into the pocket of her red sweatshirt and pulled out a wedding band. "Is this it?" She asked hopefully. Sam's eyes widened and he snatched it up from her with a gasp.

"Thank you so much! Where did you find it?"

"I caught a glimpse of it on my walk right there at the curb. This just so happens to be my favorite stomping ground, I go for jogs here all the time to clear my head while getting some exercise in. Lucky I decided to go out today. I was so close to saying fuck it and sitting around watching bad reality tv with a bag of potato chips."

Sam fished around in his jean's pocket and pulled out all of the money he had on him. "Here. It's not much, but this ring means the world to me and my wife. If she knew how much I spent on it, she'd demand I take it back and get a cheaper one." He held out the cash towards Meg, who shook her head in response.

"Happy I could help," she smiled again.

"Well then, thank you so much!"

"Anytime. Your wife's a lucky woman," she replied looking up at Sam. He laughed nervously.

"Hey," Jessica called out as she joined her husband and the young woman he had been talking with.

"Jess look!" He turned to show her the ring. She quickly took it and placed it back on her finger, tears in her eyes.

"Oh thank God! I thought I'd lost it! Where did you find it?"

"I didn't, she did. She found it over there," he pointed to where the woman had described earlier. Jessica rushed to Meg and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you," she cried.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad I found its owner."

The young woman let go and turned and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Well I should probably get going on my walk, it's getting late. But it was nice meeting you two," Meg said.

"You too. Thank you again," Sam replied.

"You're a life saver! Truly! Would you like to come over for dinner some time? It's the least we could do after what you've done for us."

"That's a sweet offer. I can't tonight, big plans, but I'll take a rein check."

"Great! I'm Jessica Winchester by the way and this is my husband, Sam," she introduced with a warm smile.

"Meg Masters." She turned to Jessica and smiled, "you've got yourself a real keeper."

"Don't I know it," the young wife beamed at her husband wrapping her arm around his.

The couple exchanged numbers with Meg, and then she was off.

"I can't believe how lucky we are!"

"Yeah no kidding."

"I don't understand how this happened. It seemed like it fit perfectly yesterday. Here," Jessica slid the ring off her finger and handed it to Sam. "We should probably have this refitted, next time we may not be so lucky. It's seriously my heart I wear around my finger, it's a part of me. I can't lose it, ever!" Seeing the fear in her eyes at the thought of its absence, Sam pulled Jessica into a tight embrace and kissed the side of her head.

"Don't worry baby, it won't happen again," he promised.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost it for good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This time when the door opened, it had been Liz who entered. Her heels clicked on the floor as she made her way back to her seat in front of the younger brother.

"You're looking better," she replied gently. "Mind if I continue?"

"Do I have a choice?" His response caused her to do a double take to make sure she had indeed left Dean's room and was in fact sitting in front of Sam.

"How would you describe your relationship with Dean?" She asked studying the young man's expression.

"Look, I'll tell you the same thing I tell everyone else. We're just too different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we don't have anything in common really. It's just-"

"Complicated?" Liz offered.

"Yeah."

"What was he doing at your house the night of November 2nd?" At this, Sam pushed air audibly out through parted lips.

"That's a great question, I asked him that myself. I'm assuming you talked with him while you were away?" "I did."

"And? He tell you he was just looking for a beer too?" She paused. Her hand was still holding her pencil which had been scribbling like mad along the paper until his response stopped her.

"He told you he was looking for a beer?" She repeated.

"That's kind of how my brother works, if you haven't noticed. Why, what did he tell you?" Liz cleared her throat and resumed moving her writing utensil across the pad.

"And your brother lives in Lawrence Kansas, correct?"

"What did he tell you?" Sam insisted.

"Mr. Winchester I'm not at liberty to say."

"Not at liberty to say? Are you kidding me?"

"Please answer the question."

"Yeah he does," he mumbled.

"My sources say that your brother can be quite the trouble maker." Sam stared at Liz, waiting for there to be more said, she obliged. "And your relationship with him is complicated?"

"It's not like that," the young man huffed having a good idea of what was being implied.

"Then what's it like?"

Sam signed and rolled his eyes. "Look, my brother's a lot of things, a jerk being one of them. He may steal from me, but he's not a killer." Liz stopped writing once again and stared at the younger brother. When she had left him to collect himself, she could see in his eyes despair, loss, his body language showed it too. But within seconds of his brother being the primary topic since her return, there was a fire inside him that came flooding out and she couldn't yet tell if it was in his brother's favor or fault.

"Mr. Winchester, what can you tell me about your father?"

"My what? What does he have to do with anything?" Sam scrunched up his face.

"That's what I want to know."

"Nothing. Why are you-"

"How would you describe your brother's relationship with him?"

"I don't see why he's even being brought up, he's been gone for a few years now."

"Gone as in...?"

"Dead." Suddenly, something inside the young man's brain clicked and his eyes narrowed. "Did Dean bring him up?"

Before Liz could respond the door opened once again, this time a thin clean shaven man with light blonde hair and big blue eyes entered.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's been some new information regarding the case. A witness report." Sam's eyes grew large at the news.

"Did they see Jess' killer?" He asked eagerly.

"Excuse me," Liz jumped up from her seat and followed the man out of the room, leaving Sam alone yet again.

 **A/n: Thank you for reading!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Haha yep, you got! I'm glad you got a kick out of naked cooking, not a bad thing at all ;-) Good! Because it's going to be a while still about John. I'm glad you're really enjoying the story, I hope it continues to be good for you. Thank you so much for your drive :-)**

 **Guest: Who doesn't love Bobby? You'll be seeing him again later. We can't all be good cooks, but it doesn't mean we can't have a good heart to try right? ;-) It's the thought that counts and the effort lol. Thank you so much for your review :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Thank you so much everyone for your time and interest in this story! A special thank you to Souless666, LilyBolt, miXiZ, SparksFlyAngel, and Guest for your recent reviews and to all my followers. Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story.**

Chapter 7

November 2nd (Palo Alto)

Sam's eyes flew open at the sound of someone at the door. He squinted over at his alarm clock wondering what could possibly be worth a visit at...It was only 9:30pm? That made sense, he had an important interview tomorrow that could really change his and Jessica's lives, he needed to be on his A game.

The sound of a fist banging at his door sounded off again. Sam rolled out of bed and forced himself to half walk half drag himself to answer, not bothering with any lights as he went. Nothing could have prepared the young man for who the persistent visitor had been.

"Heya Sammy."

"Dean?" With both his eyes and his voice still half asleep Sam furrowed his brow, "what the hell are you doing here?" He questioned, feeling his sight slowly coming back from the sleepy blur and his brain quickly start to wake along with it.

"It's good to see you too," Dean responded. The lack of excitement his brother had at seeing him wasn't a surprise, but it annoyed him none the less.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam pressed, trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake Jessica.

"Well I was looking for a beer."

"You mean to tell me you drove all the way from home in Kansas to my place in California, just to get a beer? And you expect me to believe that?"

"No, I thought I'd swing by and see how my little bro was doing and get a beer," the older brother slapped his sibling on the back, causing Sam to have to readjust his feet so that he didn't fall over. there was a pause between the two before he continued. "Well it's a bit dark, but you look fine to me."

Sam wasn't sure if he was seeing things due to still not being fully functional, but he could have sworn Dean looked slightly peeved as he said it. The look made no sense. Why would he be irritated with Sam when he was the one that had woken him up by showing up unannounced?

"Swing by? Dean, you're four States over. What's going on really? Is mom alright?"

"Yeah, yeah Mom's doing good. She was out of State for a couple days so she's tired, but otherwise ok." Sam nodded trying not to show any signs of relief that his brother still seemed to know nothing about his wedding. In fact, in order for him to be standing at his door now, Dean had to have been on the road the entire day of the wedding and a couple before as well.

"And you?"

"And me?"

"You didn't drive all the way over here to give me some bad news did you?"

Before Dean could open his mouth to retort, the light flicked on and both brothers shielded their eyes. Sam was the first to bring his arm down, and he turned to face Jessica, who was standing curiously in the hall doorway.

"Everything ok Sam?" She asked looking from him to the slightly shorter man standing outside their door. Dean whistled and his eyes lit up as they fell on the beautiful blonde. The younger Winchester immediately spun around to give his older brother a warning glare, then turned back to her.

"Everything's fine Jess."

"Who's here?"

Sam was far from in the mood for this, all he wanted to do was take Jess and go back to bed.

"Sam's older more attractive brother," Dean answered with a cocky grin. The young woman's lips spread into a warm smile.

"Dean?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me? Nothing too bad I hope. But then it is Sammy so...," his brother retorted pushing his way passed him and into the apartment.

"Wait, Sammy?" Jessica laughed looking over at her husband. "He calls you Sammy? That's so adorable!" The older sibling chuckled himself, meeting Sam's furious gaze.

"It's Sam," he corrected him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dean asked looking from his brother to the blonde who was standing in a pair of boxers and a shirt that didn't quite cover her midriff. The younger Winchester opened his mouth, but it was Jessica who spoke.

"Not at all. I'm Jessica, it's so nice to put a face to the name," she introduced.

"She's my girlfriend," Sam quickly added. Knowing the situation with his brother though not fully in agreement with his decisions about it, she didn't correct him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh sweetheart, the pleasure's all mine. I gotta tell you, you are way out of my brother's league."

Sam moved to stand next to Jess, putting his arm around her protectively.

"So, what brings you to California Dean?" She inquired ignoring his previous statement.

"Actually, think I can borrow your boy toy for an hour or two for some catch up?"

"I can't tonight, I've got an important interview tomorrow. Maybe next time call first," Sam replied sternly.

"If I'd had called, would you have picked up?" The lack of a response was all Dean needed.

"I think you could spare an hour or two." The voice hadn't belonged to the person Sam had expected to hear that from. He turned to look at his wife, his arm sliding from around her.

"What? No, Jess, it's fine."

"Go, spend time with your brother. Catch up will do you both good. Just, don't stay out too late. I'll see you when you get home." A playful smile lifted the corners of her lips. "Ok Sammy?" It took him awhile, but he finally sighed deeply and nodded in agreement.

"Just promise me that if you need me for any reason, you'll call me."

"What could possibly warrant me needing you at almost 10 O'clock at night? Just go already."

"Alright," Dean clapped his hands together and rubbed them enthusiastically, "that settles that. Let's get a move on, somewhere there's a beer calling my name."

"Let me go throw on some jeans." Sam gave his brother one last warning glare and then disappeared back to their room, leaving his wife alone with him. Dean brought his attention back to Jessica who crossed her arms.

"Don't worry, I promise to bring back lover boy in one piece."

"You better," she replied with a stern glare.

"So you and Sam huh?" Dean commented with a proud grin.

"Yep, me and Sam," she echoed.

"California's been treating my little brother well," he chuckled."How long have you two been, you know, bumping uglies?" The elder brother inquired. Before Jessica could respond, the younger man rejoined them now in a pair of jeans, tennis shoes, and a sweatshirt.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few. Love you." Sam kissed Jessica.

"I love you too baby. It was nice meeting you Dean. Please be careful and if you need to crash somewhere tonight, you're welcome to our couch. I would hate to have something bad happen to you." Dean eyed Jessica and his Tom cat grin reappeared.

"Thank you sweetheart, that's mighty kind of you."

"Dean, come on," Sam replied giving his brother a tug towards the door.

"Wait," Jessica called out, both men turned to face her. "At least tell me where you're going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam wasn't alone for long before two guard entered and approached him.

"What's going on? Did they find out who killed Jess?" Neither man said anything, they just handcuffed him, grabbed either arm, and escorted him out of the interrogation room and into an empty holding cell. Once inside, they removed the cuffs, closed and locked the door, and left the room. Sam stood with his fingers wrapped around the bars and his forehead resting on his arms peering out towards the door the men had left through.

He stood like that for what seemed like hours before retiring to the cold metal bench that was bolted into the wall, but despite him being tired and worn out mentally, physically, and emotionally, he couldn't fall asleep.

 **A/n: SparksFlyAngel: I'm so glad you liked last chapter. Yep, Meg has made an appearance now too. She'll be addressed later on as well. As for John, I'm glad you can wait, because it will be some chapters yet lol. Thank you so much for your review and your interest as well as for reading!**

 **Guest: that Bobby does, I love him too. You are not wrong about Meg, she does spell trouble. Thank you so much for your review, reading, and your interest in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Thank you so much everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to jojospn, Guest, LilyBolt, and soulless666 for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 8

November 2nd

"Really?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at his older brother as they sped off in what was once their father's beloved 1967 Chevy Impala and now Dean's. If Sam was being honest, he was shocked the thing was still running. It wasn't exactly new, and for as long as Sam lived in Kansas, it was the only car they had had. Well, until Mary had to get one along with a job just so that the Winchesters could support their family. However, when Sam really thought about it, it made sense that the muscle car was still working. His father and brother spent countless hours working on the thing, it was the activity they bonded over most, so it was in pretty good shape. Not to mention last he checked, it was his love for that car and the want to be just like their father that drew his sibling to work in a garage.

"What?" Dean shrugged innocently.

"Metallica? On cassette? Really Dean? How much more old school can you get?"

"Hell yes Metallica and do you see a CD player in here? I don't know what mamby pamby shit you listen to, and frankly I don't want to know, but nothing beats old time rock 'n roll. Baby and I have a great time rocking out, don't we?" Dean patted the dashboard affectionately.

"You creepy me out dude," Sam replied giving his brother an uncomfortable look.

"Don't listen to him Baby, he doesn't understand us."

"I don't want to," the younger man reassured his sibling. "How old is this thing anyways?"

Dean threw Sam a disapproving glare.

"First off, she's not a 'thing.' You treat her with respect. Secondly, age doesn't matter, it's all about the stamina." Dean winked causing the younger Winchester to scoff and roll his eyes.

XXX

The bar Sam had directed his brother to was a typical bar. Small, consisting of a long bar counter and round backless stools all along the outside of it. Three tvs were placed along the walls behind the bartender, all on different sports games. A couple of pool tables were placed a bit further to the right and a jute box stood between the men's restroom and the women's. The lighting was dark as most hole in the wall bars tended to be, and the brothers could see traces of fake spider webs draped over furniture along with plastic spiders left over from Halloween. It wasn't crowded that night, which Sam was grateful for since another headache was already creeping into his temples.

"Alright, let's get our drink on," Dean grinned as he approached the bar. He slid onto an empty stool and peered over at the assorted bottles of alcohol. The bartender noticed her new customers and made her way over to the Winchesters, her black ponytail swaying as she did.

"What can I getcha?" She smiled looking from one brother to the other, her eyes resting on Dean.

"What do you recommend?" He asked her. She grabbed a glass and danced her fingers along the tabs until she settled on one and poured a bit into the cup. She handed it to him and watched as he threw it back, smacking his lips in satisfaction. "Sweetheart you're a beer goddess. I'll take two pints." She blushed and pulled out two pint size glasses and began to fill them.

"I'll have water, thanks," Sam ordered.

"What? One of those are for you."

"I'm good."

"Oh c'mon Sammy, live a little," Dean encouraged, shoving one of the glasses of beer into his brother's hand once they had been placed in front of them.

"I told you, it's Sam," the younger man replied sternly, putting the drink down on the counter.

"Mom calls you Sammy, I don't see you correcting her," Dean argued.

"That's because she's Mom."

"Yeah ok Sammy," he retorted smirking into his beer before taking another drink. Sam titled his head and clenched his jaw. "So, you're doing well for yourself huh?" Dean nudged his brother playfully. "No wonder you're too busy to talk. Look at you; acing school, you got an interview tomorrow, got yourself a hottie with a rockin body."

"Dean," Sam warned.

"What? Are you not that into her? Is it a pity thing? On her end I mean, she's miles from your league. Is the sex bad? Let me tell ya, not all women who are babes make for good sex."

"Stop talking," the younger brother snapped turning red.

"What, are you too embarrassed to talk about it? What have we become if we can't talk about our greatest achievements with one another?"

"My love life is none of your business."

"Alright, alright relax," Dean said putting his hands up in surrender as he backed off, "I'm just trying to bond."

"Ok Dean cut the crap, there's no one you need to convince at the moment. Why are you here really?" The elder brother looked at him confused and shrugged.

"What? I really can't want to have a beer and catch up with you? When was the last time we talked? Christmas last year? And all it was was Mom passing me the phone for a whole two seconds so you can say 'Merry Christmas I'm busy' and then that's it?"

"I was busy," Sam replied shortly, "I still am."

"Yeah I know, I just-"

"Is it money?"

Dean screwed up his face.

"Excuse me?" He asked heated.

"You need money or something? You owe someone again? Is that why you drove all the way over here? Because I wouldn't have picked up if you'd had called so instead you decide to corner me in person?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure he and Sam didn't always get along and it was in fact pretty rare that they ever hung out together anymore, but when he made the trip down to make sure the psychic wasn't right, he hadn't expected this.

"Are you serious right now?"

"I'm more than that," Sam tossed back some of his beer and got to his feet, "I'm done." With that he marched out of the bar causing Dean to throw money down on the counter and follow him.

"Hey! What's your problem, huh?" The elder brother questioned grabbing a hold of Sam's arm and spinning him around.

"I just-I don't have time for your games Dean. You show up at my apartment without a warning, you won't tell me why you're here other than to 'have a beer,' and I'm just not in the mood. I've got a lot going on right now and you and your antics are the last thing I need." Dean's grip slid from Sam's arm. "Look, I'm glad everything's ok, but I got a headache and an important interview tomorrow and I really could use some sleep. So-" The elder Winchester bowed and nodded his head.

"Yeah alright, I'll take you home."

"Thank you."

The car ride was silent, only the usual squeaks and motor of the Impala were heard with an occasional sigh from Sam as he messaged his headache.

By the time Dean finally pulled the Chevy up to the apartments, Sam's head felt like it was ready to explode. With one last rub to the temples, he placed his hand on the handle and turned to face his brother who was still staring out the front window.

"Thanks for the ride," the younger brother said awkwardly.

"Sure."

There was a pause then Sam spoke again. "You uh, you wanna stay the night? Couch isn't too bad."

"I'm good. Wouldn't want to make you feel like I'm mooching off of you or honing in on your girl."

Sam sighed, "Night Dean." With that, the younger man popped out of the car and closed the door behind him. He watched as his brother and the Impala sped off down the street, then turned and made his way eagerly to his apartment and wife, happy to put the night behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as Sam started to doze, the sound of multiple footsteps echoing through the room brought him to full awareness. He rolled onto his side on the bench he had been laying on and pushed himself up to peer out behind the bars in the direction of the commotion. The two guards that had escorted him out of the interrogation room where now walking in a similar manner with a young man. He was a similar build and close if not the same age. He shook his messy black hair as they marched him over to the cell.

Sam watched cautiously as his cell opened and the man was shown in. The gate was closed and locked behind him and the guards left once again, shaking their heads as they went. After a few more minutes of eyeing the door, Sam's new cell mate turned his attention towards him.

"Sam?" He asked in disbelief, "Sam Winchester?"

The young man tensed at the mention of his name.

"Do I know you?" He asked as he squinted over at the unfamiliar face.

"Probably not, but I know you. We had that political science class with Professor Becker last year. I usually always sat towards the far right by the window. About four seats down. I'm Tom."

Sam stared over at the man trying to jog his memory.

"Right," Sam said with a small grin still a little fuzzy on who he was but deciding it best to pretend otherwise.

"Not to mention I went to a couple of Brady's parties. So I know I saw you around there. Though I doubt you did. Can't say I blame you, not with that chick who looks like a Victoria Secrets model wrapped around your arm."

Sam's attention was fully on the man at the mention of Jessica, but kept himself from showing any eagerness. He couldn't shake the uneasy vibe he got from this guy and how much he seemed to have noticed about him.

"Yeah, you know how it is," Sam played along.

"I wish! That girl was hotter than hot! "

He giggled. Something was definitely off about this guy.

"What're you doing here Tom?" He asked cautiously.

"Well if I told you, I'd have to kill you," he teased. "But..."I'll tell you my prison blues if you tell me yours."

Before Sam could respond, the door opened once again and Liz reappeared with a different guard.

"Mr. Winchester, you're free to go. However I must warn you, you're still someone I would like to keep on my radar. That means I highly suggest that you stay within close proximity, at least somewhere in Palo Alto should we have more questions for you."

"And Dean?" Sam asked.

"We've told him the same. Though it's against my wishes that we let him go, we don't have anything on him."

"And the witness report?"

Liz cleared her throat, "we'll let you know when we know something we think you need to Mr. Winchester. I'll be in touch." Sam huffed but nodded to show he understood her.

As he exited the cell and started off out the exit he heard Tom call out to him, "see you around Sam Winchester."

 **A/n: Guest: I'm glad you liked seeing them all together as a family (Sam, Dean, and Jess). I enjoyed letting Dean and Jess have a chance to interact, I wish they could have more. I'm glad You find Jess be a good wife, I think so too which made it harder to kill her. I'm happy to hear you're curious about the appearance of Meg and what it is she has planned. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Also, if you are the one who's been reading and reviewing my other pieces I've been putting out lately, thank you very much for those as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Alright everyone this is the last chapter where we will be going from then till now. The boys finally get to interact in now time.**

 **Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to bookgirl18, SparksFlyAngel LilyBolt, soulless666, and Guest for all of your recent reviews and interest.**

Chapter 9

November 2nd

The first thing Sam noticed when he entered his home, was that all the lights were off. It wasn't exactly unusual being that it was a quarter to twelve, but with Jessica having known he was out, he had figured she would have left at least a table lamp on for him. Maybe she hadn't been able to go back to sleep so she went out or maybe she was just visiting Julie next door.

As he started off to their bedroom, something caught his eye. A plate of chocolate chip cookies was sitting on the dinning table with a note resting on top of them. He recognized the handwriting immediately, picking up the note, and reading inside. MISS YOU, LOVE YOU. A smile touched the corners of his lips and he helped himself before continuing on into the bedroom. As he drew closer he could hear the muffled sound of running water. "Jess? You home?"

He lightly nudged the door open and found the bed was empty and she was nowhere to be found, however their master bathroom's door was slightly ajar and there was a sliver of light along with the sound of their shower running. For a split second he contemplated joining her. He could use a tension releaser. Sam decided against it and instead he threw himself onto their bed and sighed heavily.

It felt good to be home. He knew his mom would be upset if she heard about what happened, but she didn't seem to understand. His older brother was always sticking his nose in his business. That is until a couple years when Dean had taken it too far and caused Sam to snap.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Sam placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes with complacency. He wasn't laying there for long before something wet dripped onto his face. He flinched at first, unsure if he had just fallen asleep and was still in a dream state or in the process of dozing off. Another drop hit him on the forehead. He slowly opened his eyes, thinking maybe he would find Jessica hovering over him, her hair still dripping wet. Sam's eyes grew wide in fear and disbelief and he gasped as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

"No!"

He couldn't tear his gaze from the gruesome yet familiar sight before him. Jessica was laying on the ceiling with her right arm bent at the elbow and her right leg twisted in an unnatural direction. Her stomach was drenched in scarlet red which was still dripping down onto Sam below. Her own eyes shone with fear and pain and her mouth was open as though she was surprised.

"NO! Jess!"

Jessica's body was suddenly engulfed by a burst of flames that quickly started to spread throughout the room. Unable to will himself to move, Sam continued to stare up at his wife. He had been so lost and disoriented in the horror before him, that he didn't even realize someone else had entered the room. He could make out the sound of his name being called, but he didn't make any acknowledgement that he had heard them. A pair of arms grabbed a hold of Sam and began forcing him out and away from the burning woman.

"No! No!"

As he continued to be evacuated from the apartment, he tried to push away his help and run back into the building. Once they were both safely on the sidewalk, Sam completely tuned out everything. His hazel stare was glued to the engulfed complex and the only sound he could hear, was a high pitch ringing in his ear.

"Sam. Sam! Hey!" A stinging sensation on Sam's right side of his face brought the young man back to his senses and he made a move towards the building. However, he was stopped once more. "Stop!"

"She's still in there. Let me go, she's still in there!" He roared trying to push past his brother again.

"She's gone!" He yelled back. He felt the younger man's strength falter and he repeated calmly, "Sammy she's gone."

"No," Sam sobbed. His body began to shake and his vision blurred. He no longer was fighting the arms that had forced him from his home. It was as though his bones had turned to mush and no longer could support him. Sam tumbled to the floor and landed in a heap on his knees. The sound of sirens blaring could be heard rapidly approaching.

All of it was gone. His wife, his life, their dreams, their apartment, gone. Everything they had worked so hard for, in ruins.

Sam eventually found the strength to push himself up to his feet as two fire engines, two ambulances, and three cop cars pulled up to the curb where the boys were. The firemen quickly got to work extinguishing the fire, while the police made their way over to the brothers.

"What happened?" One of the officers asked as he approached them. His expression showed only interests for the facts and was vacant of any sympathy.

"A fire obviously," Dean snapped.

"Obviously. How did the fire start?" The officer tried again giving Dean an unamused glare.

"I don't know. I just dropped him off at home a couple of minutes ago."

"Anyone in the apartment?"

"Jessica," Sam breathed. Now the cop's eyes fell on him.

"And where is she?"

"Inside."

"And you are?"

"Sam Winchester."

"And you?" He asked turning back to Dean.

"His brother," he answered shortly.

A second cop made eye contact with the first and he excused himself. Sam's eyes drifted back to the building, which the firefighters were still working on dousing, while Dean kept his own on the officers. He watched as the first one nodded and together they made their way back towards the brothers.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you boys to come down to the station for further questioning," he announced.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean exclaimed.

"You don't honestly think I did this?" Sam's voice cracked with anger.

"It's a routine procedure," he explained. "Now we can do this the easy way, you get into the back of the cop car and we take you to the station, or we can do it the not so easy way and handcuff you both, throw you in a cop car, and take you to the station. Your call."

Dean still had an incredulous look on his face and for second he contemplated fighting them on this, but Sam was the first to respond. He didn't do it in words, but rather sadly made his way over to one of the cars. The second cop joined him and opened up the back door as the younger brother climbed in.

"Well? What'll it be? Easy like you're brother? Or...?" With an eye roll and a scoff, Dean marched over to one that Sam had gotten into but was redirected to the first cop's car. "Nice try, but you're coming with me." Dean stared at him, then ducked down into the back seat as directed.

As the cars rolled out, Sam sat with his head resting against the window staring out at the destroyed apartment that only minutes ago had been his home. Fresh tears rolled off his chin, down his cheeks, and dripped onto his hands. The feeling startled him at first, reminding him of the blood that had dropped from Jessica onto his face not long ago. He didn't wipe them away, just continued to stare out the window as the car carried him away from the ruins of his life and off to the station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was standing leaned up against the brick wall of the station when Sam exited the building. He stopped short noticing his brother's shoulders were looking unusually pensive and his lips were twisted in a frown. His arms were crossed over his chest and his expression showed no usual signs of smugness.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sorry about your girlfriend. Sorry, wife." The younger man's eyes grew wide as he stared at his brother. "I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Dean listen, I-"

"Don't," he stopped him. His voice was low, almost small and when he said it, he shook his head. "I get it. You didn't want your big brother coming along and fucking up your perfect day." The unmistakable sound of disappointment and hurt were laced in his bitter words. He pushed himself off of the wall, "when did you tie the knot?"

Sam didn't respond right away. This was what he was hoping to avoid. But then how could he? Dean wasn't an idiot, Sam knew that. In fact he felt like the fool for having thought he could sweep it under the rug unnoticed.

"November 1st."

"Missed it by a day. And that out of state trip mom just got back from, that was your wedding?"

Sam battled internally with whether it would be better to lie, or just come clean. He found himself unable to answer with words, so instead he nodded. The elder brother replicated the gesture himself then rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Great that's just...that's great. Glad someone from our family could be apart of your life."

"Dean-"

"I can't believe Mom didn't tell me. I mean you I get, but Mom?"

"She wanted me to, she begged me to. She really did, but I just-"

"Yeah, I get it Sam." The younger brother opened his mouth but it was the elder sibling who spoke."It's a long drive back home and I still have to get back to my car. I should probably get rolling." The younger brother had been so invested in his conversation with his sibling, that he hadn't noticed a taxi pull up.

"You can't leave the city. If you go, they'll think you're involved."

"Like they don't already? What's the difference? I never should've come here in the first fucking place," Dean snapped starting for the taxi.

"Why did you?"

"See you around Sam, or not, whatever works best for you." The ice in the elder brother's voice pulled a discontent sigh from the younger.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

The elder Winchester boy matched his stare with his brother's. "No you're not," he said staring Sam straight in the eye. "The only thing you're sorry about, is that you got caught." Dean turned from his sibling and with one final head shake, he climbed into the back of the taxi. The younger brother watched the car until it turned completely out of sight in the direction they had been brought a day ago.

With Jessica gone, his brother leaving, and his mother back at home, Sam was unsure of where to go. They had warned him, and Dean too, to stay within the city until they were absolutely certain that neither brother was responsible for Jessica's death. Although Dean had already tossed that recommendation to the curb, Sam wouldn't. He pulled his phone from his pocket and began to scroll through the names and numbers, until he found the only other person within the city he knew he could count on and activated the number.

 **A/n: I just would like to wish everyone luck on the season finale as well as wish you all well for the Hellatus we are about to endure. Just remember that even though we won't have the boys for a few months we will have each other to help fill that void and many times Hellatus is when a lot of truly creative ideas happen within the fandom (though overall it's a very creative and amazing bunch of people). Also there's always that breath of fresh air just knowing we will be seeing them for another season! We can do this!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: He is important yes, or at least, he has a role to play. I'm glad you're happy with this story so far! And it made me happy to hear that even though it's quite different from the Sam and Dean we have grown to know and love, it still feels like it's them! That's what I've been hoping to convey so thank you so much for saying so. Also, yes, the Impala is like another Winchester in my eyes, she's part of the family so she has to be a part of this too. And of course Dean still loves her. Oh and the brothers fighting, I'm really glad that seemed so real to you too. Thank you so much for your fantastic review and interest and letting me know what's worked for you, I always enjoy the feedback.**

 **Guest: That's awesome that you're the same Guest! Thank you so so much again for your interest in many of my stories and for your review! I'm so glad you like how I've been writing the brothers' relationship struggle. I'll admit, I've had to write and rewrite a few of these moments because I'm so use to them having a better relationship than they have in this. So hearing that makes me feel so much better. I think I've gotten the hang of it a bit more now that I've written up to CH12. Thank you so so much for all your time, interest, and reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Alright so we are finally out of the police station and past and into the now.**

 **Thank you so much everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites. A special thank you to LilyBolt, jojospn, SparkFlyAngel, Souless666, freetobescary, hectatess, Guest, and Karen Winchester for your previous reviews.**

Chapter 10

"Sam! How's it hanging big boy?" Brady chimed in an upbeat tone on the other end of Sam's phone.

"Brady I-I need you."

"Whoa bump the brakes. I'm flattered but-"

"Please, I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong buddy? Has the ball and chain life gone up in flames already?" Fresh tears stung the young man's already burning eyes and he bit his lower lip to keep himself from sobbing again. "Your silence is very reassuring."

"Please."

Brady sighed. "Alright, but I swear, this better not be the kind of thing that can be solved by a pint of Haagen Dazs and results in a make up blow job," he teased. "Where are you? Apartment? Library? Strip club?"

"Palo Alto police station."

"What?!"

"Please just, hurry."

"Alright big boy, but you've got some splaining to do."

XXX

Brady pulled his car up to where the taxi had been waiting for Dean earlier and honked at his friend. "Don't take this the wrong way Sam, but you're not looking so hot buddy," his friend confessed looking the young man up and down as he climbed into the car. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you, just, drive."

"Sure yeah, my place or...?"

"I don't care."

"Alright. I think I know where you need to go."

XXX

Brady brought Sam to the same bar the distraught young man had brought his brother to only a couple days ago. The blonde ordered a beer for himself and a Bourbon for his friend as they sat at a table off in the corner. After throwing back his drink, Sam started to fill Brady in with what had happened. When he got to explaining what he saw that night, he decided it would be best to leave out a few things. First and foremost, he didn't share with his friend about the fact he had found his wife on the ceiling. He wasn't sure that even he would believe him. Secondly, he decided against sharing that he had been having nightmares of Jessica's death prior, exactly how it happened.

"Wow! Shit." Brady exclaimed after Sam had waved over the bartender and ordered another glass and a shot. She looked hesitant, but nodded and was off. "Jess was...I mean just...wow." His friend said again as he threw back his beer. "And you mentioned Dean? As in the Captial D douchebag Dean? What in the hell is he doing here?"

Sam scoffed as his Kentucky Bourbon and a shot glass filled with an amber liquid were placed on the table in front of him. "No fuckin clue. He just said he wanted to catch up and get a beer. But he told the cop something else. She wouldn't tell me what, but I know it was something."

"And he rolled into town on the same night Jess died? That can't be a coincidence," the blonde offered.

"You sound like the police."

"Well, do you disagree?"

"He wouldn't do that Brady," Sam insisted throwing back his shot then putting his glass to his lips and tilting his head back.

"Of course you would say that."

"S'cuse me?" The young man squinted at his friend.

"You've got too big a heart Sam. You gotta grow a pair of big brass balls big guy. Softies get screwed over."

"Bite me,"he retorted. A vibration went off in his pocket causing Sam to frown. Figuring it was his brother, he ignored it and took another drink. The phone settled for only a few seconds before it went off again. Sam removed the glass from his lips and began to fish around to retrieve it, cussing as he did so. Finally he pulled it free and answered with a grunt, "what'd you want now Dean?" He demanded.

"Sam?" The young man's eyes which had narrowed in discontent at first shot open as wide as they could.

"Mrs. Moore. Uh..."

"What happened Sam?" She asked in a shaky voice. "What happened to my daughter?"

He swallowed and his grip on his phone tightened.

"There was a fire," he tried to keep himself from breaking.

Jessica's mother sniffed, "I mean what caused it?"

"I-I don't know. I went out for a couple of hours that night and when I got home..." He stopped as he felt a lump grow in his throat.

"Did you kill her?" Here accusations were like multiple little shocks to Sam's core.

"What? I loved Jessica! How could you even think-"

"You can't tell me what caused the fire but you were out only an hour or so before the incident and you were the one who found her and the last to see her alive."

"Mrs. Moore-"

"They may not have been able to recover my baby girl from that wreck, but you listen to me Sam Winchester, I will find out what happened and if I find out you are responsible, may God have pity on your soul, because I certainly won't." The call dropped. He let the phone fall from his hand to his lap as his eyes moved in and out of focus.

"Sam?"

"They think I did it," he replied slowly.

"Remind me not to introduce you to any more of my lady friends," Brady commented taking another sip. Sam's jaw clenched and his eyes darted over to his friend. "What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you Brady?"

"Sam, relax."

"Relax? Jessica is Dead!" It was the first time he had actually said her name and those words together in the same sentence. Sam's stomach lurched and he collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees as he purged his stomach. Over the sound of his heaving, he could hear Brady calling out to him.

"Whoah! Sam, take it easy," his friend said. Sam opened his mouth to respond but instead of words coming out, more stomach bile and alcohol escaped him.

"Sammy?"

The voice was familiar but it wasn't his friend's. And in it he could hear concern. Finally done, Sam wiped his mouth with his sleeve and blinked up at the newcomer. His vision was fuzzy, but eventually he was able to name the man who was looking down at him. He couldn't quite make out his expression, but his tone said it all. "What happened?" He could feel himself being lifted from the floor and replaced in his chair, his phone was collected from the ground and handed back to him.

"D'n?" He asked squinting at him. "Wh-?"

"Dean? As in Dean Winchester?" Now Brady's voice broke through.

"Who's asking?" The elder brother questioned suspiciously.

"Wow, it's a privilege to finally meet you. Well no not a privilege to meet you, more like a privilege to finally be able to tell you to your face what an awful person you are."

"Brady-" Sam started.

"Excuse me? You don't even know me," Dean challenged. A smile spread across Brady's face and a small laugh rolled from him.

"That's where you're wrong. I do know you. Well, maybe not personally but I think Sam painted a pretty good picture." At this Dean turned to look over at his little brother who's eyes were fixed on the blonde.

"Brady, don't," he warned.

"Dean Dean Dean. Dean, mmmm. You are a real piece of work, you know that?" The older man didn't respond, only glared at him. "I mean stealing your brother's thunder all the time...You really think you're some prize to be won? I mean you? Please." Dean stepped a bit closer to Brady. "You like to play the big brother card, but I gotta say, you do a pretty piss poor job at it. I guess that's why I got to be Best Man at Sam's wedding and you weren't even invited."

"Brady!" Both men ignored the third voice.

The elder Winchester's lips twitched slightly.

"Well I'll give Sammy one thing, he's got a great taste in women, but I can't say the same when it comes to choosing friends."

"Best friend actually," Brady corrected with a smirk. "I've been there for Sam more than you ever have." He shrugged nonchalantly, "and that's only been a couple of years. Not that you raise the bar in standards." There was a pause as both men continued to stare down one another. "What are you even doing here Dean? Well, I mean besides making your brother's life a living hell. It's pretty clear he doesn't want you around. Doesn't call, doesn't write, doesn't pick up his phone when you call...are you that naïve? Or just that desperate? Either way you're pathetic." Before Dean could defend himself, Brady snapped his fingers and laughed, "I got it! You're just sick and tired of living your sad lonely life in hick town, so you've decided to try and bring your brother down with you. That will win you the brother of the year award for sure. I hate to break it to you Dean, but you're life's not getting any better. Unlike Sam, he's destined for great things," there was a proud gleam in Brady's eyes, "he's going places."

"The only place my brother is going, is with me," Dean responded in a low voice.

"Oh, so now you're making choices for him," the blonde man whistled, "and I thought the bar couldn't get any lower." Dean turned from Brady to peer down at Sam who was slumped in his seat.

"Come on Sammy," Dean reached for his arm, but Sam pulled away causing his head to spin.

"Whywere you at m'door th'tnight D'n?" Sam slurred eyeing his brother.

"Sam I'm not going to have this talk with you when you're so drunk you won't even remember it."

Sam frowned. "'M not go'ng anywhere w'th you."

Dean bent down so that he was inches from his brother's face, placing his left hand on the back of the chair for support.

"You're coming with me even if I have to drag your ass kicking and screaming out of this damn bar, you hear me? I'm not leaving you here with this dick."

"Good job Dean, way to score those brownie points," Brady retorted.

"Hey! You listen to me asshat, I don't know what you're problem is and I don't care who you think you are, but I'm taking my brother and we're leaving. The next time our paths cross, you better pray that I don't kick your ass," Dean growled.

"Sorry, I'm not really the praying type. I'm more of a worshipper myself."

"I don't care what you are, my threat still stands." Brady snickered.

Dean once again moved to grab a hold of Sam and again he moved away.

"Dn't t'uchme!"

"Sam-"

"HEY!" All three men brought their eyes to fall on the owner of the voice. The bartender marched over from behind the bar to stand in front of it. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes held no humor. "I'm going to have to ask you boys to leave."

"With pleasure," Dean responded finally managing to snatch up his brother and pull him to his feet. The elder sibling grabbed Sam by his sweatshirt and lugged him out of the bar. With difficulty, against Sam's struggle to free himself, Dean unlocked the car, sat the younger man down in the passenger seat, and closed the door.

"That's right Dean, keep pissing off your brother. I'll be sure to thank you some day when it pays off." Brady winked and the elder Winchester glowered at him.

"You might want to take a picture, because this is last time you're going to be seeing Sam. I swear it."

"You shouldn't swear Dean, it isn't very ladylike," Brady countered. The older man shook his head and went around to the driver's side. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Oh don't worry Chuckles, I won't."

As Dean ducked down into the Impala Brady called out, "that's not what I've heard!"

The door slammed and the Chevy tore off out of the parking lot.

 **A/n: Guest: Thank you so much for your review. Poor Jessica and yes, sooner or later the boys need put aside their pride and issues and come together. I'm glad to hear that you think I wrote the emotions well. And I'm very glad you like the concept of different lives but still staying true to them as we know them. :-)**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Yes both boys have their sorrows, and poor Jess. It may take some time for the boys to clear the bad water, but it doesn't mean it won't happen. I'm so glad you're still really enjoying this story, hopefully this chapter was a good one too. Also I'm very happy to hear that they still sound like them, it's one of my goals when I write this. When I write any fanfic. So thank you so so much.**

 **Also, I hope you served the finale. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to hectatess, 14fox, Guest, LilyBolt, and freetobescary for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 11

"You just let me know if you think you're gonna up chuck and I'll pull over." Dean said not looking at his brother. Sam's head wobbled as he turned to stare daggers at the driver.

"'S yourf'lt," he slurred. The elder brother chanced a look over at the younger man with a scowl etched on his face.

"What?"

"'S yourf'lt. If you hd'nt sh'wedup I'd've been withher. I c'uld've s'vedher."

"Or you could have died along with her," Dean responded curtly.

Sam raised his shoulders at an attempt to shrug,"atl'st I'd be withher."

"Don't talk like that Sam."

"I've g't n'thin now."

"That's not true."

"I've now'fe, nojob, noh'use. It's allg'ne. I w'uld've been fine if you'd justh've l'ft me al'ne."

"Sam-"

"I HATEY'U!"

Dean's eyes snapped over to the passenger where they met with a half closed stern hazel glare.

"You can hate me all you want, but that doesn't change anything."

The rest of the car ride was silent between the brothers, and remained that way until Dean pulled the Impala into parking lot of a motel located off the freeway. The older man unhooked his seatbelt then turned to face his now semiconcious sibling.

"I'm gonna go check us in, I'll be right back." Without waiting for a response, he popped out of the car and closed the door behind them. A few minutes later, the passenger side door was being opened and Sam was being unbuckled and tugged from his seat in the same manner Dean had got him to the car from the bar. The elder Winchester walked his sibling down the hall, stopped in front of the room numbered 113, unlocked it with one of the keys given to him, and shouldered the door open. He wasted no time in getting his brother to one of the vacant beds and plopped him down on the multicolored floral comforter. Sam swayed but managed to keep himself upright while Dean grabbed one of the cups the motel supplies for their guests and filled it with water.

"Here," he replied handing it to Sam. He kept one of his own hands on it as well in case his drunk sibling didn't have a firm enough grip. The younger brother tried to shove it away, but the older man insisted and pushed it towards Sam's mouth, "no Sam come on. Drink." Reluctantly Sam obeyed downing a quarter of the water before deciding he was done. Dean took the cup and placed it on the nightstand. "Keep drinking that."

"D'nt tellme wh't tdo D'n." He paused for a moment. "'M notsh'ring a roomwith you," he growled.

"Don't worry, I got my own room. Water's here, I'm leaving you a motel room key on the nightstand next to your water, I've moved the garbage can next to your bed, and I'll leave a light on so you don't kill yourself trying to get to the bathroom. Get some rest Sammy." Dean gently pushed Sam so that he flopped over onto the bed. He mumbled something inaudible back at his sibling but Dean didn't pay any attention to it. He simply flipped on the light in the front entrance and left the room. It wasn't long before Sam closed his eyes and with his head still spinning, he finally managed to drift off to sleep.

His dreams were once again consumed by fire, Jessica's body pinned to the ceiling with a look of horror and shock in her eyes and her body twisted in an unnatural position. Even as her lips were formed in a frozen O, he could hear her, "Why? Why Sam?" The fire engulfed her and drew nearer to him as her words echoed on a loop.

Sam woke with a start, struggling to obtain the air required to breath properly, causing him to gasp and pant. His hazel eyes stared up at the ceiling of the motel room. Much like it had been before he had fallen asleep, his vision was blurred and spinning. Within seconds of his eyes being open, Sam rolled over onto his side and leaned over the bed where he emptied his stomach into the waste basket. When he finished, he wiped his mouth and collapsed back onto his back. He closed his eyes trying to will the spinning to stop, but it was short lived as a buzzing sound brought Sam back to awareness. He opened them again and looked over at the entrance of the room where he saw the entrance way dancing in and out of darkness. He stared at it, waiting for the flickering and buzzing to stop. When it didn't, he huff and swung his legs around, placing his shoe covered feet onto the floor. Slowly as to not send him puking again, he pushed himself up until he was more or less standing, wobbling as he did. Using the bed and any other sturdy surface he could find, along with the walls as a means to help him around, Sam brought himself to stand in front of the buzzing flickering light. He reached a long arm up and tapped the bulb a few times with his fingertip, resulting in nothing. He frowned up at it and stretched across the way to flip on the bathroom light while firmly gripping the doorway with his other hand. He hit the switch and the light grew in brightness, and then flickered.

"What the-"

The young man spun to look behind him, causing him to throw his free hand to the other side of the doorway to catch himself so that he stood in the frame. He could feel a chill run down his spine and although he couldn't see anyone, he felt as though someone was nearby watching him.

"Hello?"

He stood in the silence for a bit longer as the lights continued to hum and flicker. Sam let out a breath and was shocked to see it visibly collide with the air. It wasn't cold, or at least he hadn't thought it was. Several glasses of Bourbon and an empty stomach will do that to a person. All of the sudden, the lights in both the entrance and the bathroom fell silent and still. He looked up, his jaw dropping open slightly as he felt his heartbeat quicken. He let out another breath, this time on purpose and the results were the same.

Then he saw it. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could make out what appeared to be the thin outline of a figure. Details were a bit hazy, but after a while he was able to identify it as a human figure. Sam watched as it glided closer, flickering in and out similar to how the lights had only seconds earlier. It drew closer and closer until it was right in front of him, and then as quickly as it had came, it was gone.

 **A/n: Thank you for reading! I know this was a short chapter, but the next one is longer I promise.**

 **Guest: You are very correct that Sam needs to stop hanging around with Brady. He's a terrible influence and is no friend at all to him. I'm glad you liked the fight scene and that you're glad that Dean won. Yes, Sam really does need his big brother, hopefully he sees that in the near future. I'm always very excited to hear that you're excited to see what happens next! I love hearing from you! Any ideas what's going on here? :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to 14fox, miXiZ, LilyBolt, Souless666, Guest, SparksFlyAngel, and jojospn for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 12

The next morning, Dean entered Sam's room and found him with his right arm resting on the toliet seat and his forehead pressed against his arm. A muffled moan sounded as the twenty six year old closed the door behind him and went to lean in the doorway of the restroom. He peered down at his little brother and shook his head. Upon hearing him, Sam slowly rotated his head so that he was squinting up at Dean.

"How'd you get in here?" He mumbled. Dean scoffed.

"A little slow this morning huh? The room comes with two keys, genius. You didn't honestly think I was going to get you your own room and not have a key to it did you? What kind of big brother would I be if I left you shitfaced and had no way to actually get to you if the occasion called for it?" The younger man closed his eyes and moved his head back so that he was facing the inside of the toilet bowl.

"G'away."

"You know there's a really good cure for a hangover." Dean replied,not moving from his spot. "It's a greasy pork sandwich served up on a dirty ashtray."

"Oh, I hate you," Sam groaned before the room erupted into the sound of him vomiting.

"I know you do. Hey so, you should probably give Mom a call, you know, whenever your done puking up your guts."

The younger sibling finished up then turned his head towards his brother once again.

"Have you talked with her?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her?"

"Just the basics, like let her know about the fire and that you weren't dead. I figured the rest is for you to tell...or not tell," Dean grabbed a towel that was folded neatly on a rack above the toilet and handed it to his brother. Sam accepted it, wiping his mouth and then flushing. Slowly he got up from his knees, using the toilet as way to help him up. Once he was more or less on his feet, he held out his hand in his sibling's direction.

"What?" The eldest inquired quirking an eyebrow.

"Gimme," the younger man demanded pulling his fingers in and pushing them out rapidly in a "hand it over" manner.

"Give you what? You want me to hold your hand?"

"The phone," he clarified.

"I don't have your phone." Sam repeated the gesture. Dean's eyebrows went up as he finally caught on to what his brother was trying to convey. "Dude, no. Get your own." The young man rolled his eyes and muttered an insult under his breath, shuffling his way back into the bedroom. He swept one long arm around on the bed until he felt something hard in the sheets, pulling them back, he revealed his phone. Sam dialed their mother's number and put the cell to his ear.

"See now was that so hard?"

Without looking at his brother, the younger man raised his middle finger in Dean's direction.

"Hello?" Mary's voice sounded after a few rings.

"Hey Mom."

"Sammy, you sound awful. What happened? Dean told me there was a fire."

"Yeah, there was," he started, already he was getting tired of having to talk about it. It was like he was reopening a wound every time he had to explain. "I couldn't save Jess." Even the short version was like a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh Love, I'm so sorry. Jessica was such a lovely young woman and I know she meant the world to you."

"Yeah she did," Sam choked out.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you." Sam nodded sadly. Mary still hadn't completely gotten over her husband's death from a few years ago and the thought of losing her son so soon, or at all, was devastating. "And Dean's alright? He says he is but I know your brother, there's something wrong."

The younger Winchester stole a glance at his sibling who was trying to look uninterested.

"Seems fine to me."

"Does he know? Did you finally tell him?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, "he knows."

"So he's not alright."

"He's upset."

"As he should be. I am too...but I'll chew you out later, for now I just want you to be ok." Her voice grew soft.

"Did you know Dean was going to be coming to California?"

"Of course I did. Your brother wouldn't just pack his bags and leave the State without saying something to me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh Love, he wanted to surprise you. Besides, do you honestly think it'd be fair for me to do that to him after I agreed to keep my mouth shut for you about your wedding? Your wedding, Sammy. It's a big deal, a big important step. He just wants to be a part of your life."

"I know Mom," Sam sighed far from comfortable or interested in having that talk with his brother standing in the same room as him. Or at all really.

"I wish I could get you two to come home, but Dean told me about you both being told to stay in town. The nerve of them, thinking my boys are capable of something like murder. I should go down there to you."

"No, it's fine."

"It isn't."

"Mom you can't afford it, please just... look, I have Dean here, I'm fine. Ok?" There was a pause on the other end of the phone accompanied by a defeated sigh.

"Fine. But I will be checking in on you two."

"Of course."

"Let me know if you need to talk. Or want to. Please take care of yourself Sam."

"I will."

"And I know you two have your differences or whatever, but be nice to your brother."

"Goodbye Mom."

"Bye Love. I love you both."

"Love you too." He disconnected the call then turned back to look at Dean.

"So how's Mom?" The elder brother asked.

"She's worried. She says she loves you by the way."

"That all she said about me?"

"Alright well, I'm gonna go ahead and get in the shower so..." The elder brother nodded.

"So, we're just gonna pretend I didn't hear you get all pissy that she didn't give you a heads up I was on my way to see you?"

Sam shrugged. "We don't have to pretend anything."

"Right. Well, I'll get out of your hair then. Which could use a trim by the way," he said giving his brother's hair a disapproving look. Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna see what this town has to offer for grub. See you in a bit." The younger man eyed his sibling then felt around his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and thumbing through it.

"Seriously dude?"

"Don't act all innocent," he countered as he tucked the leather back into his pants once he was satisfied nothing was missing. "It wouldn't be the first time I found my ATM card had been snaked from me unnoticed by you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Let it go Sam."

With that he left, closing the motel door behind him. The younger man shook his head and closed the bathroom door before turning on the shower and undressing. Once inside he closed his eyes and let the water wash over him. He stood like that for awhile longer before he took up the little shampoo bottle, courtesy of the motel, and got to washing.

Twenty minutes later, he re-emerged with his towel wrapped around his waist which he quickly substituted for the outfit he had worn earlier. Sam made a mental note to go out and buy some new clothes sometime that day, no way was he going to be wearing the same thing all week long. As he grabbed his pants from the floor, something hit the tile with a small clinking sound. Sam frowned and squated down to retrieve the object. He collected the item and brought it up so that he could examine it better. Sam's eyes began to water as they fell on the tiny band that he held in his fingers.

That day came back in perfect clarity. That morning after the wedding, the look of amusement and appreciation on Jessica's beautiful youthful face when he had presented his attempt at cooking. The way her body seemed to fit and move perfectly with his when they made love. The baby blue cotton dress she had worn that made her blue eyes shine. Her laugh that brought on a smile even as he basked in the glow of her own. The way her fingers intertwined with his so that they had an embrace of their own. The aroma of Jasmine that floated from her from the perfume Sam had bought for her birthday that year. The way her hips swayed which he had pointed out only to have her deny it and turn red. The look of pure fear and saddness when she thought she had lost her ring followed by the look of relief once it had been returned. The taste of her lips when he had last kissed her, a hint of mint from her having just brushed her teeth only a couple hours before they had gone to bed. But his memories soon turned to remembrance of the previous night. The nightmare. Only now it wasn't only a matter of a bad dream, but a horrific reality. He remembered the image of Jessica laying dead on the ceiling, hearing her calling out to him, waking up, puking, the lights flickering, and..what had it been? A dream? A figment of his imagination? Alcohol and exhaustion working together to create a miraculous hallucination?

A knock at the door brought Sam back to the motel bathroom. He quickly wiped at his eyes, shoved the band back into his pocket, and called out, "what?"

"Got you some toast, thought it might help settle your stomach. They only had wheat, but I figured you wouldn't..." He stopped short when the door opened revealing his brother. "Mind."

"I'm not hungry," Sam replied averting his freshly shining eyes to the floor.

"I know you don't think you are, but trust me, you are. Or at least you need it." The elder brother replied, refraining from addressing the red watery gaze in front of him.

"I said I'm not hungry," he repeated sternly. "Besides, I've got somewhere I've gotta go." The younger man moved to exit the bathroom but was stopped by a hand held out in front of him.

"You aren't driving anywhere. Not with that hangover. Not to mention you don't have a car."

"So I'll take a cab," Sam shrugged moving and being stopped again. He huffed.

"Why spend money on a cab when you have a perfectly good not drunk brother with a perfectly good running car for free?"

The younger man raised his eyebrow at his sibling.

"You're gonna drive me around?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do. It'll be like old times before you could drive and I was offered up as a chauffeur for you."

"Please, anytime you got a chance to drive the Impala, you took it gladly," Sam countered as a smirk touched his lips.

"Touché. Alright, so where to?"

 **A/n: SparksFlyAngel: You won't have to wait too long to find out what it was Sam saw, I promise. Yes, Dean cares about and worries for his little brother. Right now Sam's just really upset, not to mention they didn't grow up with that same bond as when Dean was raising and watching over him. As I said, it may be awhile, but I have high hopes that things will get better between them. Thank you again for your interest, time, enthusiasm, and dedication. XXOO**

 **Guest: I believe that you are 100% right that Sam needs Dean more than he needs Brady. He always has. The boys may have nice normal lives (well, did), and they may have had their mom, but in with that, they never got that bond quite like in the show. But certainly Sam is in need of his brother, rather he agrees or not. I'm glad that Sam's encounter was unexpected for you! It's what I was aiming for and I'm super happy to hear you're excited! It will all be addressed shortly. Thank you so much for all of your time, interest, and all of your dedication. It means a lot to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story.**

 **Special thank you to LilyBolt, Awerry, Guest, and SparksFlyAngel for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 13

Sam!"

A young woman a few years younger than him bolted from behind the counter as he entered the coffee shop and rushed at him, her long black ponytail swinging wildly as she ran. The force that he was hit with when she collided with him was surprisingly strong for someone who was a whole foot shorter than Sam was. He staggered back slightly before finding and keeping his footing. Sam looked down at the girl who had wrapped her arms the best she could around his torso in a tight embrace. Slowly he moved his right hand up to give her an appreciative pat on the back. "I heard about what happened a couple of nights ago. I'm so sorry, but at least you're alright," she said. Then turning her face so that she was looking directly up at him she quickly added, "you are alright, right?" The young man gave her another pat, noticing his brother's eyes were fixed on him.

"I'm...managing. Thanks Valerie." He gave her a feeable attempt at a smile.

"No you're not, you look terrible. Of course you're not ok, how could I even ask that?" the girl replied with a sigh. Her lips dropped into a frown and she removed her arms from around him, resting one hand gently on his forearm.

"It's been a long couple of days."

She nodded. He moved his arm causing Valerie to remove her hand from it, her cheeks turning pink."Can I uh, can I help you with anything?" Sam shook his head at her.

"No, but thanks all the same," he responded politely.

Valerie snapped her fingers as a revelation hit her, "I know just what you need." Once she had disappeared back behind the counter, Dean elbowed his little brother in the arm. Sam hissed at him, but before he could say anything, Valerie was back with a tall paper cup in her hand.

"Here you go. Don't worry about paying, it's on me." She handed him the cup with a grin on her face. Sam sniffed it cautiously, coughing and pulling his head away within seconds of smelling it.

"What is that?" He choked.

"It'll help with your hangover and make you feel nice and relaxed," Valerie explained.

"How do you know I have a hangover?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. The young woman gave him a look that reminded him of the kind Jessica would give whenever he had said something obvious.

"I work at a coffee shop Sam, by a college. Do you honestly think I don't know what a hangover looks like? Besides, I remember the morning after your twenty first birthday which I'm sure you don't. In fact, I made you one of those then too. Mom was smart not to schedule you to work that day." Now it was Sam's face that grew pink.

"Wait, Are you saying my little brother actually went out and got shitfaced for his twenty first birthday?" Dean piped up with an amused grin. She turned her dark eyes to the older brother.

"He looked awful," she answered regretfully. "I blame Brady. That guy's a dick, I don't know why you're friends with him Sam." She scolded, then her face grew quizical as if noticing the second slightly shorter man for the first time. "Wait, you're Sam's older brother?"

"Let me guess, you didn't know he had a brother," Dean offered bitterly.

"No, I knew he had one, just...by the way he talked about you, I thought you were...younger."

"Valerie!" The girl whipped around to see an older woman standing with her hands on her hips. She may have only been five feet two inches, but she stood like an eight foot tall brick wall. "Valerie, go-" the woman's face softened as her attention fell on the tall young man her daughter had been standing with. "Sam! How are you? You're not scheduled to be in until tomorrow morning."

"I-I know Mrs. Flores, I just uh, can I speak with you? In private?"

"Of course you can Sam, step into my office." Her gentle smile faltered as she turned back to her daughter. "Valerie, go help customers," the woman barked.

"There's no one to help Mom," Valerie countered.

"Then go clean," the woman fired back. The young woman rolled her eyes and marched back behind the counter where she pulled out a rag and began sliding it around on the countertop. Satisfied, The store owner headed to the tiny room in the back with Sam in tow, closing the door with the label "employees only" behind him.

The woman's office was tiny; containing a desk, a small computer, a black desk chair and a brown leather conference chair. Sam immediately sat himself at the latter, making the already small furniture look even smaller. Behind her desk were three pictures. One was of an older couple who were smiling at the camera. The man had his arm around the woman while she had one hand placed on his arm. He had never met them in person being that they were back in her home town in the Philippines, but he knew from all the stories she told that they were her parents. Next to that picture was a photograph of a round boy with a big goofy grin standing behind a chair where a thin young girl sat with her hands clasped together, her long black hair was up in a neat bun and the corner of her lips were up in a small toothless smile. Sam hadn't had the chance to meet the boy, but the girl he knew was a young Valerie, no older than six years old. The final picture was of a younger Wanda and her husband on their wedding day. He had her wrapped in his arms, resting his hands on hers and kissing her cheek. The blushing bride's face shone with utter happiness, the camera had captured her in mid laugh. Sam gave a small grin at it as memories of his own big day came back to him, closely followed by the realization that he wasn't as fortune as Wanda. He didn't have any pictures of their wedding, they had all been claimed along with his wife by the fire. All Sam had were some pictures he had taken of her on his phone, but it was better than nothing at all, even if they weren't the best quality.

Wanda took up the desk chair. Her warm smile faded as she peered into a pair of shining hazel eyes and she reached over and collected his massive hands into her tiny ones.

"Sam, I'm so sorry about your wife. Jessica was a beautiful strong girl. Smart too." Sam nodded at her and lifted his head up as to stop the tears from running down his face. "I know it's hard, I still find tears of my own sometimes and Phillip's been gone for a few years now. Don't be ashamed to grieve my boy, it's only natural."

"Thank you Mrs. Flores," he replied with a sniff.

"Call me Wanda, I've known you for a couple years now. You're practically family here anyways. Now, is there something you want to talk to me about?"

Sam looked at the small woman then looked away biting his lower lip.

"I uh I know I had planned on taking time off to go on...for our...for our honeymoon. I was thinking it would be best if I took some time off starting now instead of in a week."

"Of course, that's not a problem. Take some time to go and heal, but be safe." She gave him a stern look. "It works out well actually, my son Marcus is coming home in a few days, he can help take some of your shifts."

"Thank you Mrs. Flor-er I mean Wanda. Thank you so much."

"Of course Sam, anything we can do to help, let us know. Is there anything else?" Sam broke free of her grip and brought hid hands together in his lap, his eyes followed them. "What is it? Don't be shy to ask if you need something more."

"Mrs.-er- Wanda, have you um...since Mr. Flores passed away, have you...seen him? I mean like in a dream or... something?" He finally managed to ask. The corner of Wanda's lips lifted in a smile much like the one Valerie was wearing in the picture behind her.

"Yes."

Sam's eyes widened and his lips parted in a silent awe.

"You have?"

"In a dream once, not long after Phillip passed. He came to me and told me everything will be alright."

The young man's head dropped and the feeling his pattering heart slowed in disappointment.

"Have you seen Jessica?" At that his gaze jumped back up to meet hers.

"In a dream," he confessed sadly. Wanda noticed his tone and gave him an encouraging smirk.

"She's with you, just like Phillip is with me. Always." Sam nodded and returned a grin.

"Thank you again Wanda, really. I can't thank you enough." He rose from his seat and the owner followed.

"Of course Sam, anytime."

XXX

Sam exited the room and found his brother sitting at a table, twirling his thumbs and leaning back in his chair. His eyes were fixed on his hands and his lips were pursued as a strange sound escaped them.

"Really?" Hearing his sibling's voice, he flew forward, landing the chair on all fours with a bang and getting to his feet as his eyes met Sam's.

"You good?" He asked. The younger man started towards the door with Dean not far behind him.

"Bye Sam! Be careful, call me if you need anything!" Valerie called out with a smile and a wave. "And drink that, it'll help."

"Thanks Val, take care," he replied.

"You too!"

XXX

Following the stop at the coffee shop, the boys went to the Goodwill for some new clothes for Sam, which was quite a task for the long legged, broad shouldered almost 6'5 young man. Dean offered they go somewhere else that might be better, but his brother shot the idea down. After the clothes run, the older man swung them by a fast food joint, Sam had unsurprisingly declined food of any kind.

The ride was quiet as he drove his sibling back to his motel room. Dean's eyes slid over to the occupied passenger seat and watched as his brother's fingers moved as though twirling something in them. His attention was set on his task at hand. A harder look told Dean exactly what it was that had his awareness.

"So, what's on the agenda tomorrow?" He asked.

"Don't know," the younger mumbled not turning from what he was doing.

"I was thinking maybe a movie or something."

"No thanks, you go."

Dean pulled the Chevy into a parking spot of the familiar motel. He came to a stop and killed the engine, his eyes on his brother.

"I know it's hard, but you've got to do something that makes you happy, Sammy. You can't keep having nights like last night." His words finally earned him Sam's eyes. "I'm not saying forget her, I'm just saying...take it easy."

"Who are you to tell me 'you know it's hard?' Have you ever lost the woman you loved?"

"Well excuse me for trying to help," Dean shot back. "I may not have lost a wife and I may not be you or Mom, but I've had to deal with loses. Dad's death wasn't exactly a fucking picnic for me, not that you would know or care."

Sam spun in his seat so that he was facing his brother.

"Don't bring him into this like you did back at the station."

"I just mean-"

"And why did you Dean? Why did you bring him up?"

"Sam-"

"Just tell me why."

"It doesn't matter, it has nothing to do with anything."

"Then why did you say something about it? Don't tell me you didn't. That cop wanted to know what your relationship was like with Dad, and it wasn't because of me." Dean rolled his eyes and launched himself from the car. Sam struggled to unbuckled himself then followed. "Hey! Don't walk away!"

The older man spun on his heels.

"Why?! Why do you want to know? So you can bitch at me about something you don't need to bitch about?!" It was silent between the two of them. Dean was the first to speak. "Here," he threw him the keys. "Get your stuff." Sam caught them in his hand and scoffed.

"You're unbelievable," he retorted. When nothing else was said, he marched back to the car, pulled out the bags, slammed the door and started off.

"Hey! Keys." With a sigh he threw the keys back at the elder brother who stepped into Sam's way, making it clear that what he was about to say next needed to be heard very clearly. "I'm going to tell you this once. Don't slam the fucking door of my car. You hear me?"

The young man stared him down then pushed his way pass Dean and continued on to his room where he stayed for the remainder of the day and into the night. With his hangover mostly cleared up, exhaustion took hold of him and he fell asleep.

Another nightmare, the same as the night before ripped Sam from his dream and startled him awake. His eyes flew open and his heartbeat quickened as sweat rolled off his body. He lay staring at the ceiling for a while before his attention was caught by the flicking of the lights as it had the night before. Sam's eyes moved over to study the lamp next to his bed that he had forgotten to turn off before he fell asleep. It buzzed and the light from it danced as it had the previous night. Sam rose from the mattress and let out a breath. It was visible once again. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he looked around the room. The light settled and the room fell still. The hair on Sam's arms and the back of his neck stood on end and he swung his attention to the unoccupied side of his motel bed. The figure he had seen the night before was standing in perfect clarity, smiling at him. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes began to water. Sam tried to swallow the lump that had formed and in a hoarse voice he managed to choke out, "Jess?"

 **A/n: Guest: The boys have their moments, the end was definitely a nicer one than they've had since they've talked lol. Yes, Sam is still mad and he's still upset and heartbroken and therefore there is still conflict with Dean. I'm glad you're still excited an looking forward to the story. Thank you so much!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Wish granted lol. Yeah they finally had a none hostel conversation. Sam's just having trouble letting go of the past. I'm glad you liked that chapter. You're welcome, thank you so much for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, for/and favorites.**

 **A special thank you to Awerry, LilyBolt, 14fox, Guest, SparkFlyAngel, mckydstarlight, and jojospn for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 14

The figure's lips parted into a smile, causing Sam to let out a breath.

"Jess?" She nodded. "Hey-hey baby. Oh God Jess, I miss you so much," he cried, throwing the covers back and getting to his feet. "I'm so, so so sorry that I didn't save you. That I wasn't-" his words got caught in his throat and he swallowed, trying to clear it. "I wasn't there to protect you. If I'd been home instead of out with Dean, none of this-" She glided closer to him, her lips falling to a frown as she shook her head. Tears poured from Sam's eyes as he stared at his late wife. "Jess...I-I don't know what to do without you," he sobbed. She reached a hand up and placed it on her husband's face, a small reassuring grin spreading across her lips. He closed his eyes. A chill was sent down his spine once again, but he ignored it. What he wouldn't give to be able to actually feel the gentle touch of her hand on his face again. Her arms around him, her lips on his. To hear her breathe, her voice, her laugh.

"What am I suppose to do Jess?"

The sound of the motel room door opening pulled Sam's attention away for the first time since she appeared.

"Hey, I just thought I should stop by and check in with you," Dean reported stepping into his brother's sight. He frowned slightly as he watched his sibling begin to turn circles as though he were looking for something.

"Jess?"

"Uh no, Dean," he corrected him.

"No, Jessica was here. She was right here. And then you came barging in and now..."

Dean looked around and then back at his brother. There were tear streaks still visible on his face and the bags under his sunken in eyes looked dark and heavy.

"Sammy," Dean started, slowly approaching him. "Jessica's not here. You must've been dreaming or-"

"Or what? Huh? Imagining it? Crazy? Tired? Drunk? Delusional?" Sam offered bitterly. "I know what I saw, Dean. It was her. I don't know how it's possible and I don't care."

"Ok, alright, just...calm down huh? You want something to eat? Maybe some water? You haven't had much of either today. That shit messes with you."

The twenty two year old ran a hand over his face and sniffed.

"What the hell do you want from me?" he snapped.

"For you to eat. For starters," the elder sibling answered.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? If I'm hungry I'll eat."

"Because if I leave you alone, you'll probably end up dead on the bathroom floor from alcohol poisoning or from starvation and dehydration or in pieces on some train track you stumbled onto or God knows what!" The elder brother yelled. Although it was clear by his expression he was angry, the unmistakable sound of fear leaked from his words and flashed in his eyes. "Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if some maid found you hanging from the ceiling fan with your motel sheets or laying with your wrists slit in the bathtub." It was silent between the two. Sam's eyes had found a spot on the floor and stayed on it while Dean's burned into him. The elder of the two was the first to speak again. "So no, Sam, I won't leave you alone because despite what you think of me and despite the fact we don't really get along; I can't-I won't let that happen. And with the way you've been acting lately...I don't want to bury anymore family. I won't bury my little brother." His voice cracked at his last words and he quickly cleared his throat to regain full control over it once again. "So if you won't eat and you won't drink, at least get some sleep. And don't say you're not tired, cause I can tell you're exhausted."

Finally Sam's eyes moved up to his brother's.

"I can't," he responded with a shaky voice. Fresh tears building up again as he tried to push them back. "I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't breath. I need her, Dean."

Dean sighed and his expression grew sympathetic.

"I know, Sammy, I know. But at least try. I didn't know her, but I noticed two things about her. One, she was a knock out and two, she loved you. She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. So if you won't do it for me or for Mom, do it for her."

Sam let out a sigh.

"I'll try."

Dean smiled at him. "Good. Then I'll leave you to get some rest. Tomorrow's the last night I paid for so we're going to have to come up with another plan, and I should probably call the guys and tell them I won't be able to make it in to work. You wouldn't happen to have any none douchey friends who would be willing to let us crash at their place, would you?"

Sam shook his head. "No. Well, at least not for more than a day or so. Most of my friends live in dorms."

"Speaking of, when are you going back to school? Aren't you only allowed to miss like a day or something? Can you reschedule that interview thing you had?"

Sam's face twitched slightly. "I don't think so."

"So what then?"

"So," he sighed, "I'll deal with that in the morning-er- later in the morning anyways."

Dean nodded. "Alright, we'll come up with a plan for that too. Get some sleep, call if you need anything. Or, here." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a key. "Room 123, should you decide you'd rather come and get me for any reason."

Sam accepted the key and placed it on the nightstand next to his own room key.

"Thanks."

"G'night Sammy."

"It's Sam," the younger man called out as his brother left his room. He took on last hopeful look around and let out a deep sigh to see if he could see his breath. When his results were nothing, he returned to his mattress, pulled on the covers, and laid there until finally his eyes felt heavy and he was no longer able to keep them open.

 **A/n: Guest: Sam does need his brother, and yes, right now with him still being so grieve stricken and desperate to find out what happened to Jess, it's making him easy to snap at Dean. Which can indeed get him in trouble. Yes, the fire would have certainly cremated her, you'll find out within a couple of chapters what's going on with Jess. I'm so glad that you look forward to this update and that you're excited. I'm excited that you're excited lol. Thank you so much! :-)**

 **SparksFlyAngel: haha sorry, you still have to wait for that one. Yes the boys have some work to do. There's more Jess to come in the following stories. I'm so glad you like Wanda and Valerie. I Luke them too. They'll be calculated on, I have plans for at least Valerie. It's quite possible that she did see her husband and just thought it was a dream. Sort of like Sam. I'm so very happy that you like the story so much! I hope it continues to be good for you. I've got a lot coming up for the boys. Thank you so much! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n: ATTENTION! Thank you you everyone who's keeping up with "He's My Brother." I have some things I want to bring to your attention.**

 **First off, I will be out of state for a week and will also be attending a SPN Con over the weekend so there's a good chance that I will not be able to post an updated for this next week. I just wanted to make sure I give you a heads up. I'm still going to try though.**

 **Secondly, I'm in the processes of being in the process of moving. That being said, I may have more Weds where I will be unable to post, but again, I'm hoping that won't be the case. However it's a stressful and time consuming processes so please be aware. If that should happen, I'm hoping to be able to let you know if this story ends up taking a bit of a hiatus while I'm actually moving.**

 **Thirdly, I just wanted to take the time to say you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for your feedback, time, understanding, interest, and of course thank you for reading.**

 **Special thank you to mckydstarlight, 14fox, LilyBolt, Guest, SparksFlyAngel, and sunshine102897 for your recent reviews!**

Chapter 15

"You going somewhere?" Dean asked as he watched Sam stuff his sweats and t-shirt into a bag. Although he had hoped he would wake up and find Sam up and about, he hadn't expected to see him rushing around his room and packing.

"I've been thinking," the younger man started moving pass his sibling into the bathroom.

"Well that's dangerous," Dean mumbled under his breath, Sam ignored it.

"Do you remember that psychic that Mom use to go to?"

The question caused the elder Winchester to tense up. After a brief moment of silence he recovered from the surprise. "Who? Missouri?"

"I know you don't trust her or believe her, but I do. I don't know if this is in her wheelhouse, but I figure it couldn't hurt to ask," the twenty two year old replied excitedly.

"Did you forget the part where we're not suppose to leave town? Let alone the State?!"

"You were ready to do it a couple of days ago."

"But I didn't, did I? Besides, we wouldn't make it there and back by the time you had work again and I thought you had to get back to school."

At those words, Sam's head dropped so that his gaze was facing the floor.

"What?" Dean asked stepping further into the bedroom as the younger man regained himself and rushed pass him to continue gathering his items.

"I quit," he confessed, still not meeting his brother's eyes. Then he quickly added, "and dropped out."

The news rendered the older sibling speechless as he stood staring at Sam with his mouth agape in disbelief.

"You what?"

"Dean, look, I need to know what happened that night. I need to know who killed Jessica, and I need to find them."

"Need to find them? What are you gonna do, huh hot shot? You gonna hunt them down, barge into wherever they're shacking up and say 'hello my name is Sam Winchester you killed my wife prepare to die?' You don't even know for sure that she was murdered."

"She's my wife, Dean. I'm not letting whoever killed her get away with it!" Sam snapped. After dropping as many bombs on his brother as he just had, he figured now wasn't the time to share the full truth about how he had found Jessica that night.

"I get she's your wife, I know you don't think I do, but I do. But you're not Jason Bourne, alright? Hell, you've barely even shot a gun."

"I've gone shooting with you and Dad before. And I did some kick boxing back in high school." Sam countered defensively. Dean shook his head. "I can get my job back at the coffee shop if I want it later. And college will still be there when I'm done with this. I mean sure I can kiss my full ride goodbye, but I've gotta do this. For Jessica."

"You mean for you," the elder sibling corrected. "Jessica's dead, Sam. Even if you do find out how she was murdered and who killed her and you get your revenge, it's not going to bring her back." Dean barely got the words out of his mouth before he was grabbed by his shirt and thrown against the wall.

"Don't talk about her like that!"

Sam's breath was coming in short as he continued to hold his brother pinned.

"You know I'm right. People don't just magically come back from the dead. All your tears and moping around and wishes and pleas can't bring her back. And this kamikaze stunt you're trying to pull...it can end badly."

"I. Don't. Care." He replied in a low voice. "I'm going, and no one is going to stop me." Sam released his grip on his brother and moved on to grab his bags.

"God you're stubborn, you know that?" Dean asked, Sam didn't answer. "Alright. But you're not going on this man hunt alone. And you're not going to Kansas."

"No, Dean, you aren't coming with me."

"Actually I am."

"I don't want you to."

"Tough shit," Dean retorted. Sam sighed.

"I have to go to Kansas, I doubt Missouri will come to me."

"Sam the cops know we're from Kansas. I still live there, Mom lives there. Where do you think they think the first place we would run off to would be? Besides, why Missouri?"

The younger man bit his lower lip. Dean was already on him about the idea of leaving and the hunt for the truth of what happened, telling him that he had been having nightmares of Jessica dying the same exact way she had, would only make matters worse. That is, if Dean didn't call the nuthouse to come pick him up in a white jacket and throw him into an equally as white padded cell. But maybe the psychic would believe him.

"I just-I think she can help."

There was a pause and then another idea came to the younger brother. "Wait!" Sam began to dig through his bags of clothes until he came across his sweatshirt. Pulling it out, he fished around in the pockets until he felt something. Quickly he pulled his hand out, bringing along with it the card that the FBI agent had given him. He looked at it again, skimming the front of the card and flipping it to inspect the back, which was blank. He switching it back to the front, Sam's gaze moved up to his sibling. "This guy may be able to help."

"Who's 'this guy?'" Dean asked raising an eyebrow.

"An agent. He came in and started asking me some strange questions at the station. He believes that I didn't kill Jessica," Sam explained.

"Strange how?"

"Strange like about lights flickering and the smell of rotten eggs."

Dean scrunched up his face. "Yeah, that definitely qualifies as strange. What was your answer?"

"No."

"But-" the elder brother pressed. Sam sighed.

"But now...I've seen the lights flicker in my motel room. Twice."

"And you think he knows something about it?"

"He asked me if I had seen them flicker the night she died. Yeah, I'm pretty sure he knows something."

Dean nodded in confirmation.

"Ok, any idea where 'this guy' is?"

Sam looked back down at the business card.

"Uh...No. but there's a number here."

"But no address?"

"Well I mean, he said he was a Fed. They probably don't give out addresses," Sam offered with a shrug.

"He said? I don't know it's all a bit not right to me."

"It's fine Dean." The younger man collected his cell and began to punch in the phone number. It rang until the voicemail picked up. Sam readied himself to leave a message, but right before he did, he heard the shuffling of someone answering.

"Agent Willis speaking," the gruff voice Sam had recalled from the station bellowed.

"Hi Agent Willis, it's Sam."

"Sam?"

"Sam Winchester. You came into my interrogation room a couple days ago in Palo Alto. I lost my wife in an apartment fire and you said you believed that I was innocent."

"Oh, right. What can I do fer you Sam?"

"I don't know if you remember asking me some...unusual questions that night?"

"I remember questionin ya, yeah."

"Well, you said to give you a call if anything else came to mind. Nothing came to mind per say, but I uh...I kinda have been having these...I don't know, encounters lately." The other side of the line was silent. "Hello? Agent Willis?"

"I'm here Sam. What kind of encounters?" He asked in a tone voided of any humor.

"Uh so, the night before last, the lights started to buzz and flicker. And then it happened again last night."

"Any smell of rotten eggs?"

"No sir."

"Any cold spots?"

"Well, sorta. I mean I got goosebumps and at one point, I swear I could see my breath."

"I see," the agent replied.

"So...What does it all mean?"

"Haven't the foggest."

"What? No, I don't buy that. You seem to somehow know all the right questions to ask." The man sighed.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Please, Agent. I promise, whatever you think it is, I believe you. I uh...I've seen more. Something I didn't think possible."

"Which is?"

"My wife."

It was silent once again, however this time, Sam waited.

"Alright. But I think it's best that we do this in person."

"So you're gonna help me with finding out what happened to Jess?" Sam asked feeling his heartbeat pick up.

"Well, I'm g'nna try. I have a bad feeling that this kinda thing is in my area of expertise."

Sam recited his location information to the man who then repeated it back to make sure he had written it down correctly.

"Thank you Agent Willis."

"Robert will do."

"Thank you Robert, I'll see you soon."

Sam disconnected the call and turned to face Dean.

"Think we can manage to stay here for another night or two?"

 **A/n: Guest: I'm glad you liked the broment between Sam and Dean, it was a nice change for me too. Sadly they will fight more, but it's progress. Yep we got to see the first true moment of Dean expressing his concern for his brother here (in this au of course) as well as Sam not getting angry or defensive. I'm so glad you liked this chapter and look forward to more. Hopefully it will be sooner than I think for you.**

 **Also, thank you for your review on not only this story but "Light'em Up" as well. I'm very pleased to hear that I got the memories right for them. It's always so sweet to see Dean looking out for his little brother. Thank you so much for your kind words. You're awesome!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: lol yes the boys had a moment were no one was defensive or short. Just honest. Who doesn't love protective Dean? And yes, it was a nice change to see Sam, although still hurting, not pushing his brother away after that open heart moment. I'm so happy you're looking forward to more, as I said, I've got A LOT going on at the moment but I'm trying to also keep up with this in this busy process. Thank you so much for your review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Hey everyone, thank you so much for your patience. Sorry I wasn't able to post last week. That being said, my move is coming along, but there may be a few Weds coming up where I may not be able to post. I know for sure that not this following Wednesday, but the Wednesday after that, I will be away at a cabin. I don't know if I will be able to post that day, but I do plan on at least getting a chance to write. I just wanted to give you all a heads up and of course if anything changes or there is for sure a day I can't post, I'll let you all know.**

 **Also I just want to make sure I clarify something about this story. This is not an OC/boys or really any kind of romance story. It's a story about the brothers. And with that being said, it's not a Wincest story either.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to mckydstarlight, sunshine102897, Guest, LilyBolt, jojospn, Souless666, and SparksFlyAngel for all of your recent reviews.**

Chapter 16

"Alright fine. But if we have to stay another day, you're paying for it," Dean replied. Sam didn't hear him.

The agent said he had a bad feeling that Jessica's death was "in his area of expertise?" This only confirmed that what happened to his wife that night was a murder. Or at the very least it was intentional. But why? Who would want to kill Jessica? And what exactly was he an expert in? Murder cases?

"You hearing me Sam?"

The younger brother blinked over at him.

"What?"

"I said how long do you think this guy's going to be here?"

"Dude I don't know. I didn't ask."

"Well, he can stay with you then. I'll go see if I can keep our rooms for another night or two." Without waiting for a response, he left.

For the remainder of the day, the brothers stayed in Sam's motel room. Dean had taken to the television, flipping absent mindedly through the same few channels and resting on one show before growing bored and switching it to another. Much to his relief, Sam had nodded off to sleep somewhere between his complaint about Dean's channel surfacing driving him crazy and mumbling a "finally" once he had settled on a show about flipping cars.

However, that moment of solace was short lived when he heard his brother mutter. Dean turned his eyes from the tv to look over at him. Sam's fingers twitched slightly and he threw his head in the opposite direction so that he was facing towards his sibling. Another mumble but this time louder as he closed his hands around the sheets.

"Jess! NO!"

Dean moved to rouse his brother, but his dream beat him to it. Sam's eyelids lifted to reveal a pair of hazel orbs still unaware that he had been dreaming. They didn't move from the ceiling as he lay panting.

"Sam?" Dean asked cautiously. The twenty two year old didn't move. "You ok man?"

"Just a...bad dream," he replied with his breathing under control again. Unsure of what to think of it and not wanting to make Sam upset, he simply settled back in his spot and brought his attention back to the television.

A few more hours came and went before Dean switched off his source of entertainment and sighed heavily.

"You hungry?" He asked his sibling.

"Not really," came a muffled response.

"I've been with you pretty much all day. I know you haven't had anything to eat and you gotta have somethin."

"Dean-"

Their conversation was cut short by a knock at the motel door. Sam got up from his bed and walked over to the entrance, Dean not far behind him. He unlocked the door and cracked it open, eyeing the man who stood in front of him.

"Agent Willis,"'Sam greeted with a polite smile. "Thank you so much for coming." The two men shook hands.

"Said I would," he responded.

"Come in, please. This is my brother, Dean," the younger man introduced. Dean eyed the stranger.

"So Agent Willis, my brother says you can help," the elder brother started.

"Well, I'm g'nna do my damnedest."

Dean gave the stranger a skeptical nod.

"And what exactly are you going to help him with?"

"Don't know yet. Soon as yer done barking up my tree, that's what I'm g'nna figure out."

A small grin crept across Sam's face as he watched the man stare down his brother.

"Agent Willis, can we get you anything? Dean was just heading out to grab some food, he'd be happy to get you something." The twenty six year old's attention snapped to his sibling and he gave him a disapproving glare.

"I'm good at the moment thanks. If you don't mind, I'm g'nna have a look around the room."

"Sure, yeah. You need us to leave or-"

"Stay. I have some questions for ya."

"Ok," Sam responded. He had no qualms with telling the stranger whatever he needed to know, but his brother, he'd rather not answer strange questions to what Dean considered to be a strange man.

"Where about did you see yer wife?"

Sam extended his arm out and pointed to the spot Jessica had been the night before. "And how would you say she looked?" The agent pulled something from inside his suit jacket and proceeded towards where he was pointing.

"She looked...beautiful."

"I mean her appearance. Was she pale? Transparent, maybe?"

Sam could feel his brother's eyes on him, waiting for an answer.

The younger man licked his lips, "yes sir."

"Pale or transparent?"

"Both. It was almost as though she-" he stopped himself. If it sounded ridiculous to himself, there's no way that either the agent nor his brother would find it normal.

"She what?" Agent Willis asked turning to face Sam as well.

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"I can't help if you don't tell me."

"She...It was almost like she was...floating."

Dean scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, Sam avoided making eye contact.

"Somethin' funny?" The older man challenged, glaring over at the shorter man.

"How much had you had to drink that night Sam?" He asked.

"That's not what this is Dean, I've told you already," Sam snapped.

"This is the shit I'm talking about."

"Look, I know you think I'm crazy, but-"

"You're not crazy Sam." The agent reassured the younger brother as he tucked the device he had been carrying back into his pocket.

"What?"

"I think I'll take you up that offer for food now, if it's still there."

"Yeah, of course. Where to?" Sam asked.

"Yer the native here, you tell me," the agent responded.

"Does the bureau actually allow you guys to eat with non agents?" Dean butted in.

"Why? You plannin' on tattlin'?" The older man challenged.

"Not really my style," Dean shrugged.

"Alright then, lead the way boys."

 **A/n: Sorry this chapter was short, but I promise things are starting to pick up. After a few months of debating on where I wanted to go with this, I finally have it. Well, a good portion of it. Now I just need to find the time to write.**

 **Guest: I love the way you worded that. Yes, the boys are starting to "poke the bear that is the hunter's life." We will see that even more in next week's chapter. I'm glad you're happy to see Bobby/Robert too! He plays a crucial part in this AU. Thank you so much for being so understanding of my situation. I'm sorry I was unable to write last week. The Convention was phenomenal as always. It's such an amazing opportunity to not only get a chance to talk and/or take photos with/of the actors, but also to mingle with the FAMdom.**

 **Also, thank you so much for your review for "Wish You Were Here." I'd been working on that piece for months believe it or not. Couldn't figure out how to end it. I'm glad you were awestruck. It would have been really cool to see what was going on in his head while he s laying dying in the cabin I agree. I love it and agree fully. It does speak trust between the two to know his brother would never say that to him. I'm glad you liked it so much, thank you for reading and taking the time to review it.**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Lol yep, Bobby's back. I love him too and wow...Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that you think that. I haven't done much writing with him so I was unsure if I was getting him down right. I'm so very happy that I have! Thank you! His teaching time is coming. Maybe not in this chapter, but it's coming. Yeah it's funny, I thought that too. But despite the boys not always getting along, Dean's still looking out for his little brother. I'm so glad you liked this chapter last chapter! Thank you so much for the well wishes about the move and Con. The move's coming along and the Supernatural Con was a lot of fun as always. Thank you again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Alright, just a reminder to everyone that next week there may not be an update. I'll be in a cabin more or less in the woods, so not sure I can post. That being said I was hoping to get more writing down, but things have gotten a bit crazy and I've not been feeling so well.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to Guest, LilyBolt, sunshine102897, hectatess, SparksFlyAngel for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 17

"So how long are we going to play pretend?" Dean asked as he pulled the Impala out from the motel parking lot.

"What are talking about now, Dean?" Sam sighed.

"Agent Willis isn't an agent, not in that junker," Dean commented as his eyes flicked over to look at his review mirror at the old Roadrunner behind him before turning right onto the street. Sam snuck a glance through the mirror on the passenger side and shrugged.

"I don't care what he is. He believes me and he's willing to help. That's all that matters."

"Yeah sure, until you find your wallet's missing or a bullet in your head," the elder brother mumbled.

"He hasn't given us any reason not to trust him. Turn left here."

"Hasn't given us a reason?" Dean echoed as he followed Sam's directions.

"You know, it's funny. You're so distrusting of everyone, and yet I'm the one that's been screwed over loads of times. Including by you," the younger man snapped.

"Oh come on, Sam. This shit again? Really?"

"Right there," Sam said as he tapped the car window at a diner to the right. Neither of them spoke as Dean guided the muscle car into the cramped parking lot. The agent followed suite, pulling up next to the Winchesters. Everyone climbed out and made their way into the building. A tiny bell sounded as Dean opened the front door.

The diner was small, consisting of four booths made of plastic with sunny yellow upholstery for customer's backs to the right and two more to the left that were also accompanied with a few tables and chairs. Other than the booth pads and the chairs, the rest of the place was white. In the center was a large counter top where a man sat engulfed in the newspaper, a seat between him were a young couple giggling and taking turns sipping at a milkshake.

"For three?" Asked a friendly voice from the center eyeing the newcomers and approaching them.

"Yes please," Sam spoke up.

"Table or booth?"

"A booth," the agent responded. She nodded and beckoned for the men to follow her. She lead them to the right and placed the menus down on the table to the far corner of the building. Sam slid in first followed by Dean, while Agent Willis took the other side. Once drinks were ordered and the hostess was gone, they went on to flip through the menu. With everyone's mind made up on what to order, Sam shifted himself so that he was leaning closer to the man opposite him.

"So?" The twenty two year old whispered. "You have any ideas on what's going on?"

The agent opened his mouth to answer, but it was another voice that spoke.

"Alright, are you ready for me to take your...Sam?" The twenty-two year old glanced up at the mention of his name. A young woman with a blonde bob stared down at him. Her dark eyes wide with surprise.

"Do I know you?" He inquired.

"Meg? Meg Masters? You ran into me at the park a week or so back. I found your wife's wedding ring."

Sam's eyes grew wide as it sank in. His lips formed into an O and he nodded.

"Right, sorry. How are you?" He asked politely.

"Can't complain. Not that anyone would care if I could," the young woman chuckled slightly. Sam nodded and everyone at the table fell silent.

"So you uh...work here?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. Girl's gotta make rent somehow." The young man nodded again. "So how's your wife? I keep meaning to call and schedule a dinner date. I mean, if the offer still stands."

Sam's eyes fell to the table and he sank slightly in his seat.

"My wife is...she's gone," the young man choked out.

"Gone as in she left you?" Meg asked in surprise then quickly added, "her loss."

"Dead."

Her eyes grew soft and her lips drooped into a frown. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry."

"Hey nosy, how about getting our order huh?"

Meg looked over at Dean and Agent Willis as though she was just noticing them for the first time. She gave the elder Winchester a scowl before pulling out a pad of paper and a pen and writing down the food orders.

"Be right back with your meals."

As she turned to leave them again, Dean looked over at his sibling.

"What a bitch," He said into his glass.

"She didn't know, Dean."

"Still. It's none of her damn business." Sam ignored him and brought his attention back to the man on the other side of the table.

"Well, I'm not sure if I should just dive into this or ween you into it," the agent started.

"Into what?" The brothers asked in unison. Sam threw a quick glance in his brother's direction before returning his eyes to the speaker.

"Sam, what yer seein'...it's a spirit. And judgin' by what you've been sayin, it sounds like it's yer wife."

Sam lowered himself back in the booth, his eyes vacant. The agent tried to keep himself from staring sympathetically at the young man, while Dean pushed himself closer to the man, leaning his elbows on the table.

"Alright that's it," the elder brother started in a low growl. "Look pal, I don't know who you think you are or what you want but you're going to get up, get into that piece of shit you call a car, leave, and never bother my brother again. You understand me?"

"Dean-"

"You've either got a lot of balls or a lot of nothin up in that duncecap of yers to be threatenin' me boy!" Agent Willis snapped. "Yer brother called me and asked me fer help. If you don't want to be apart of it, then by all means go, and don't let the door smack yer ass on the way out." The two men glared at each other before Dean opened his mouth to retort.

"Dean, stop it," Sam said giving his brother his own disapproving stare before turning a softer expression to the man opposite them. "Sir I'm so sorry for my brother. I appreciate everything you're doing for me, and I believe you. Please, help me." The agent's eyes shifted from the dagger filled look from one brother to the large pleading eyes of the other.

"Are you sure Sam? There's a lot in the world that you don't know about and you don't exactly strike me as the kind o' guy to just ferget about all this later."

"What d'you mean?"

The elder man sighed. "Look, I don't work for the FBI," he admitted.

"Shocker," Dean mumbled under his breath as he leaned back in the booth and crossed his arms.

"I'm what you call a hunter."

"A hunter? Like deer and pheasants and stuff?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Like ghosts, werewolves, ghouls, the like."

"So you're insane?" The elder sibling snickered.

"Hey, peanut gallery, if you want y're more than welcome to see yerself out," the man replied.

"And leave Sam with some crazy fraud? No thanks," Dean countered.

"It's all real?" Sam asked as if his brother hadn't interrupted them.

"'Fraid so," the man nodded.

"Alright," Sam replied in a low voice, "what do I do?"

"The hell's wrong with you?" The twenty six year old asked turning to face his brother. "You don't seriously believe this shit, do you? Monsters aren't real Sam."

"You didn't see her, Dean. What I saw, what I've been seeing...it's Jessica. I know you aren't the most open minded person, especially when it comes to things like this, but I am. Besides, why would he lie? He doesn't even know me."

"Exactly! He doesn't know you. So how does he know you're seeing Jessica?"

"Look," Sam's voice softened, "I get that you think this is all bullshit and that I'm delusional. If you want to go back to the motel or leave or whatever, then go. I'm not going to stop you. But I'm staying here, and I'm going to learn the truth about my wife."

Dean wiped his hand across his face and sighed.

"Alright Bobby Pickett, fill us in about the monster mash."

 **A/n: Alright guys, I promise things are about to pick up in this story. I've already got one whole chapter done and an outline for the next couple of chapters. I'm hoping to get more fleshed out by the time I can post again.**

 **Guest: I love how you worded that! Yes he is crucial indeed to the boys and what's to come of them in the upcoming chapters. Believe me, it's weird to write them at odds with each other since in the show, Bobby's known the boys since they were...well, boys. Dynamic's a bit different but they have time to grow. As for the brothers, yep, still siblings after all. Some things never change even if their dynamic also isn't quite what it is on the show. Help is...sort of on its way for Sam. I'm so glad you liked this chapter and also my other story! It makes me feel good to hear my months were well spent. Thank you! And thank you for your ongoing support as well. It means a lot to me.**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'm really happy to see you're so happy about Bobby lol. I'm excited for what the future holds for Bobby and the boys as well and seeing how their relationship develops. I'm glad you liked is chapter! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience as my time in my current location draws to a close. I've had my little vacations, been sick, and have been making my rounds of goodbyes so this has been a busy and emotional week for me. But for you guys that's not really what matters, this is what matters. I got the chance to do some more writing and I'm now a couple of chapters ahead. I believe there shouldn't be a problem, but I do want to warn you that I'm still in the process of trying to get WiFi set up for my new house with my roommate. We are hoping to have it ready to go by Tues, but if it doesn't work out that way, then I may not be able to post. However I don't think that's going to be a problem so I do plan on posting. I'm just giving you a heads up in case I can't.**

 **Thank you very much to all of those who read, review, follow, and/or favorite this story. Special thank you to hecatess, Guest, SparksFlyAngel, jojospn, LilyBolt, and 14fox for all your recent reviews.**

Chapter 18

"I'm not fillin' you in on squat. What do I look like to you? Wikipiki?"

Dean quirked an eyebrow while Sam stifled a laugh. "It's uh, it's Wikipedia...sir," he corrected him.

"Whatever, I don't give a damn what the hell it's called. Point is I ain't it. But, I'll tell you what you need to know about ghosts."

"Here you are. Sandwich for you and clogged arteries for you," Meg replied tossing Dean's plate a bit more forcefully than was necessary at the elder brother before turning to Sam with a kind smile. "Are you sure you don't want anything Sam? Not even some French fries or something?"

"I'm good, thanks," he said with a polite smile.

"Alright, well if you need anything, just ask." With that she turned and walked away from the table.

"You're a regular Casanova in California," Dean commented as he reached over his brother and snatched up the ketchup bottle.

"I'd rather be able to just tell you the basics, but yer case ain't basic." The hunter said taking up half of his club sandwich.

"Meaning what?"

"Usually it's pretty cut and dry. You find out where the deceased is buried, dig'em up, and salt 'n burn their bones. End of ghost problem. But yer case is a bit more complicated. Yer wife died in a fire, so she's more or less cremated which means there's no body to salt 'n burn. So, only thing I've found that works, is to find out what's keepin' them linked to earth, and salt 'n burn that."

"Did you say dig them up?" Dean asked with a disgusted look on his face. His hamburger only inches from his mouth while the man had been talking, now being slowly lowered back to his plate.

"But she's not a problem," Sam reassured him, "I don't want to get rid of her."

The hunter sighed heavily. "I know kid, but it's what's best fer everyone. Yer wife included. Ghosts are...well, not all ghosts start off evil or dangerous. Some're just confused. Don't even know that they're dead. But a ghost that's been wronged, like a murder victim, they don't tend to stay friendly no matter how much they were in life. They're what hunters call vengeful spirits. They can't let go of their anger and they seek justice for their untimely demise. Sam, if yer wife was murdered like you and I believe, the chances of her turnin' into a vengeful spirit are pretty damn high." After noticing the weary look on the young man's face he added, "'m sorry son."

"No," Sam whispered. "No," his voice was stronger this time. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I can't. I won't."

The hunter sighed, "I know it's hard Sam, believe me I know. But yer making a mistake," he explained.

"Thanks again...um..."

"Robert."

"Right. Thanks again Robert." The younger man held out his hand for him to shake, then turned to face his brother. "I'll wait for you by the car."

"Uh-uh," Dean responded not moving from his spot. He nudged his plate towards his sibling. "You're not going anywhere until you've eaten something."

"Dean-"

"Burger, fries, or both. Dealer's choice." The brothers locked gazes, neither of them moving. Finally Sam rolled his eyes and huffed as he reached over to grab one of the fries off of Dean's plate.

"There, happy?" He asked as he chewed.

"Gettin there. Take another."

The twenty-two year old obeyed.

"There."

"Take a whole hand full."

"I don't want-"

"Take a handful and I'll leave you alone," the elder sibling promised. Sam gave Dean a sour look, but did as he was told, shoving the handful into his mouth.

"'Ere, n'w c'n I go?" He asked through a mouthful.

Dean eyed his brother's water.

"Have a drink. Ah! after you swallow." The younger man avoided eye contact as he chewed then gulped before taking up his water and nearly draining it.

The elder Winchester moved from his seat while his sibling slid out. Sam nodded at Robert then stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed for the front door. Dean watched until he was out of sight, then leaned over to peer out the window where he found his brother leaning against the Impala. His head down, eyes fixed on the ground and his hands still in his jean pockets.

Dean returned to his burger with a sigh.

"I know he's hurtin', but he's gonna be hurtin' a lot more if he doesn't do somethin' about that ghost," the hunter warned. "I know you think this is all a buncha horse shit, but yer brother needs help. He's more likely to listen to family than he is a stranger," Robert informed him.

"Look, uh, Robert. In case you haven't noticed, my brother is stubborn. I can't make Sammy do anything he doesn't want to. Besides, he and I have some bad water under the bridge." Realizing he had been a bit more open then he had meant to be, Dean quickly added, "not that that's any of your business."

"Bull. I just sat here and watched ya Mother-Hen him into eating. He didn't want to do that either, but he did it."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah well, he's too big to crawl under the table and with me blocking him, he kinda didn't have a choice."

The hunter shook his head and the twenty-six year old took a large bite out of his burger then turned his attention back to check on his sibling. Within seconds he was up out of his seat and dashing out the front door without a word. Sam was sitting on his knees with his hands pressed against his head and his eyes closed as he yelled in agony.

"Sam! What's wrong? Talk to me!"'Dean demanded kneeling next to his brother with his left hand placed on Sam's shoulder. The younger man's only response was more hollering as he lowered his head further with his hands still glued to either side. "Sam!"

A few seconds later his screaming turned into gasps and pants and Dean was met with a pair of large hazel eyes. Slowly he removed his hands and instead grasped at the Impala's bumper.

"Hey. You ok? What happened?"

"I...dunno. A bad headache," Sam managed to answer as he rose slowly to his feet. Dean moved with him.

"More like a migraine," the elder brother corrected him. "Alright, c'mon. Let's get you back to the motel." Dean gave Sam a reassuring pat on the shoulder before making a B line for the driver's side of the muscle car. Before he could step in however, Robert approached them.

"What's goin' on?"

"I'm taking my little brother back to the motel to rest."

The hunter nodded and gave Sam one last hopeful look.

"Sam, think about what I said."

"I hear you Robert, but I just can't. Thanks again, for everything."

"Well if you ever change yer mind, you know how to reach me," he said with a wave his hand. Sam waved back with a small grin while Dean simply watched the man get into his beat up Roadrunner and drive off.

 **A/n: Alright everyone, things are starting to get interesting for the boys and the story is starting to pick up, sorry if anyone has found it slow so far.**

 **Guest: Haha yes. Robert is good at putting him in his place I'd have to agree with you. It would be weird to see Dean not be protective over his brother one way or another. They may not have the relationship they have in the show in this AU, but he's trying. Yes Meg showing up is no coincidence, you'll be seeing her again some time in the future. Thank you so much again! I hope you liked this chapter too.**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Hahahaha that was awesome, thank you for that. Dean doesn't yet know that he'd be better off watching how he speaks to Bobby. Well...maybe now he does. I'm glad you liked last chapter! They're...coming along to the truth. They know about ghosts now at least and the rest will follow. Thank you so much for your review and interest.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Alright, the move is done! However I will be unpacking for forever. Also, I star work tomorrow. With that being said, I'm still planing on keeping this every Wednesday but if I catch up to myself with my chapters I've written, I may have to give me a little more time to write. As always, I'll keep you posted.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. Special thank you to hectatess, Guest, SparksFlyAngel, and jojospn for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 19

Over the next few days after the meet up with Robert, the boys had had to move on to another motel, this one cheaper and dingier and the price for two rooms split between them. Dean had suggested sharing one room to cut the cost, but Sam had insisted he have his own. Since the day they talked with the hunter, the twenty-two year old had taken to staying locked up and alone. Seeing his sibling less and less only made Dean more and more uneasy.

On the last night they had booked at the new motel, the older Winchester found himself knocking on his brother's door. He had already called a handful of times to try and reach him and by the seventh attempt, he had had it.

Finally he heard the door click open and a mess of brown hair and a pair of half open hazel eyes greeted him.

"What?" He sighed.

"What the hell do you mean 'what?!' Dude I've been calling you all day! What the fuck are you-" the elder sibling stopped as his eyes spotted something in his brother's hand. "That had better be some water in a fancy bottle you're holding," he warned in a low tone.

"Dean, relax. I'm fine."

"Oh no no no." He pushed his way in causing Sam to stumble slightly from the impact of the door nudging into him as Dean entered. He closed the door behind him. "Is this what you've been doing? Huh? Locked up and getting drunk?!"

"It's not-look, yes I'm having a drink but it's not what you think, ok? I'm not holed up in here drinking myself stupid," the younger brother countered.

"Then what is this?"

"I'm just trying to numb this headache. Which you aren't helping."

"A headache?" Dean lowered his voice. "Again?"

Sam nodded.

"So take the Excedrine I got you."

"I have been. It doesn't matter. Nothing helps." The brothers fell silent.

"And Jess?" The elder sibling was the first to speak again. "You seen her anymore since fake FBI guy?" Sam turned and walked further into his room, rolling his eyes as he went. Dean followed. "Look, I know you've already made up your mind, and I'm not trying to start anything here...but Sammy, you've gotta let her go man. That guy said that things can get bad if she stays. I don't want that for her, and I certainly don't want that for you. You both deserve to move on. And I don't think you should be alone right now. I believe you about your head, but I know that it's not the only reason."

"Seriously? You're going to lecture me about this? You don't even believe the guy, Dean. And I told you, stop calling me Sammy. It's Sam," the younger man seethed. "You know...if you really cared about me, you'd have my back on this. I NEED her, Dean. She's not hurting anyone by being here. She'd never hurt anyone. You and that hunter, you don't know her. But I do."

"She's not your wife anymore Sam! She's not the same person you married, hell, she's not even a person anymore!"

"You know what? I've had it. I'm done. Tomorrow when you check out, don't bother to come and get me." Sam's voice was dangerous and low.

"That's not happening."

"Yes, it is. I don't know if you're feeling guilty for how you treated me in the past or what's going on, but just stop."

"I'm so sick of you constantly bringing that shit up. The past is the past. I can't fix it, I know that. But like it or not, you're my little brother and that isn't ever going to change." Dean paused before adding, "and same goes for Dad. He was still your Dad, your family!"

Sam slammed the bottle he had been holding down on the nightstand. His jaw clenched and muscles in his shoulders tightened.

"Go," he hissed through his teeth. "Get out of my room and out of my life."

"Sam-"

"GO!"

Dean opened his mouth to respond, but instead closed it and headed out the motel room door.

Sam stood not moving from his spot until he heard the door shut and his brother's footsteps fade away. He waited a bit longer, than relaxed his shoulders and snatched up his cell phone. Before he could hit send, the lights began to flicker and Sam could see his breath. The young man looked eagerly around the room until his sight fell on the transparent figure of his wife.

"Hey baby," he breathed as he approached her, blinking tears from his eyes. "I know I say this every time I see you, but, I miss you so so much." Jessica gave him a sad smile. Slowly, Sam reached towards her face, but as it had every other time he tried, his hand went through her cheek and he was left with a chill sending goosebumps up his arm. "I've been thinking, if monsters are real and ghosts are real, then magic must be real. If that's the case, there has to be a way for me to bring you back. I'm going to find it, Jess. I promise."

A loud vibrating startled the young man at first but after recognizing the sound, he retrieved his cell he had replaced in his pocket when Jessica had appeared, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"He's alive!" Cheered an upbeat voice. "Hey there Big Boy what's shaking? You don't call, you don't write, how's a guy to know what's become of his best friend? Especially after the way I last saw you. Puking up your guts while big bro called the shots. And I'm not talking the fun kind of shots."

A low rumbling caught Sam's attention as he watched the bottle of Bourbon he had placed on the nightstand begin to rattle. He squinted at it.

"I'm actually glad you called. Look, it's kind of a long story, but I kinda need a place to crash and I'm trying to be good with what little money I have left...can I...uh...can I stay with you? I won't stay long I just...need a place-"

"Away from Dean?" Brady asked.

"It's complicated."

"I told you he was a douche. You never listen to me and I'm always right."

The rattling intensified.

"Don't call him that," Sam responded.

"Just calling it like it is."

The Bourbon bottle flew from its spot and flung into the wall, whirling past Sam before making contact and shattering into pieces. Liquor rained down the wall onto the carpet. The twenty-two year old stood staring in disbelief at the mess of broken glass and the puddle of Bourbon on the floor.

Sam turned around to face Jessica. Her lips were curled in a snarl and her once peaceful beautiful face was now full of wrath.

"Jess?" Sam whispered forgetting about his phone.

"Jess? What did you hit your head? It's Brady. Jessica's dead, remember?"

The lights began to surge, growing brighter and brighter then there was a symphony of pops, and the room fell into darkness. Sam found himself dropped on the floor with both hands protectively covering his head. His phone laying not far from him. With his chest still heaving from the unexpected scare, he slowly unshielded himself and looked back where Jessica was.

"Sam? Sam? Hello? What'd you drop the phone? Hello?!"

Sam reached out to grab his cell but was stopped when one of the motel chairs that at one point had been sitting at the table, was now hurtling itself in his direction.

He managed to get out of the way, but not before one of the legs scrapped across his face. It landed on the phone with a thud muffling Brady's words. Sam put a hand to his cheek and dabbed at it. He didn't need any light to know that what he felt was blood. He twisted himself to look over at Jessica, but his wife was gone.

 **A/n: Guest: Yep, it begins lol. Dean is caring, Sam still has some work to do when it comes to seeing more than bad water under the bridge. Did this chapter answer your question about Jess? Thank you so much for your review, interest, and patience. You're awesome!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Already off to a bad start, Meg and Dean. Yeah intense headaches do spell trouble for Sam. I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far, I hope you continue to. Thank you for your review, interest, and patience. Also thank you for the well wishes on the move. It's been crazy the last couple days but I'm relocated and now have a bunch of unpacking to do.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: I'd like to thank everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites thus story. Special thank you to hectatess, SparksFlyAngel, mckydstarlight, Guest, LilyBolt, and 14fox for their recent reviews and continuous support.**

Chapter 20

Dean's sleep was interrupted by the sound of someone's fist pounding on his door. He groaned and twisted his upper body so that he could read the glowing green numbers on the motel alarm clock. It read 2:10 with no green light, which indicated it was AM. With eyes half closed, he clicked on the light next to his bed, threw back the sheets, and padded over to answer.

"S'mmy," he mumbled perplexed. "'S wrong?"

"There's something you need to see. C'mon."

Picking up on the urgency in his sibling's voice and his energy level seemingly high for two in the morning, Dean followed his brother back to his room. "By any chance, do you have a light?"

"Uh...just my phone, why?"

"You're going to need it."

The elder brother flipped his phone up and Sam let them in with his key. Instinctively, Dean flicked the switch. Nothing happened. "What the-?"

"Over here." Dean directed his cell in front of him as he moved to stand nice to his brother further into the room. The light wasn't much, but it was enough to see what his sibling had been so eager to show him.

Bourbon had soaked into the motel carpet, leaving a dark stain surrounded by what was left of the bottle while the motel chair was still laying with Sam's phone trapped underneath it. Glass glistened as the light from Dean's phone glided over the shards that laid in piles on the floor.

"You ok?" He asked, now awake enough to notice the red line across Sam's face as he shone it over him.

"I'm fine."

"What the hell happened here?" The twenty-six year old's eyes were wide as he looked around the room some more.

"I-I was talking on the phone and then...the Bourbon it-it flew at the wall," Sam explained.

"By itself?" The younger brother nodded. "And the lights?"

"I don't know. They just...blew out."

"All of them?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

They stood in silence as the elder brother continued to move the light around the room, carefully stepping around the glass as he made his way into the bathroom where more pieces sat in heaps on the floor.

"Jessica was here, wasn't she?" He asked returning to his sibling.

"She didn't mean to Dean," Sam quickly responded, his voice pleading.

"This is exactly what that Robert guy was talking about."

The younger brother's eyes began to shine with tears. "I know, I just...I can't lose her."

"Sammy," Dean's voice was gentle and calm. "She's gone. You already lost her, and the longer you keep her here, the more you're going to lose her." His expression grew soft, "I'm sorry man, but there's nothing anyone can do. You've gotta let her go."

"We don't know that for sure. If things like this really do exist, then there has to be some way to bring her back."

"Sam-"

"I'll call Robert, maybe he-"

"He already told you what you need to do. You just don't like the answer."

"We never asked about this though. It's possible that there's some kind of...I don't know...magic or something." Sam bent down to retrieve his phone from under the chair, with a huff he looked back at his brother. "It's dead."

The elder man handed his sibling his phone and Sam pulled out the card he had been given weeks ago. He dialed the hunter's number.

"Agent Willis," the man bellowed after a few rings.

"Robert, it's Sam again."

"Sam? It's before the butt cracka dawn boy, why're-"

"You said there's such thing as ghosts and ghouls and vampires and stuff. Does magic exist too then?"

The man on the other side sighed deeply into the phone. "Yes, magic's real. But there's nothin' out there that can help you with yer wife and even if there was, magic like that don't come without a price. And a big one at that. That's dark magic and it isn't meant to be fooled with. Besides, there's no body fer her to return to."

"I'll do whatever it takes. Please."

"Now you're talkin' like an idjit. I don't mean a slap on the wrist, boy. I'm talkin' death more'n likely."

"Look, I'm going to find a way. With or without help."

Robert exhaled. "Ok. I'm no longer in California though. Headed back home in Sioux Falls."

"Sioux Falls? South Dakota?"

"Yeah."

"I can meet you there, or somewhere there if you'd rather I don't come to your house directly."

"Alright, grab a pen and paper." Sam began to spin around looking for something to write on and a utensil to write with. Dean seeing his reaction began to do the same, using the dim light of his phone to find a receipt on the table and a pen by the motel room phone. He handed them to his brother and Sam got to work writing down the address.

"Thank you Robert, I'm on my way. See you soon."

The younger man ended the call on his sibling's phone and handed it back to him.

"So?"

"How do you feel about a road trip to South Dakota?"

"South Dakota?!"

"It's only a two days drive from here. Knowing you it'll be one."

"Did you forget we aren't allowed to leave town?"

"You were going to," Sam reminded his sibling. "Besides, who would think of looking for us there? I don't know anyone, do you?"

"You mean other than this guy who pretended to be FBI?" Dean shot back sarcastically.

"He has answers. Maybe not all of them, and maybe not who Jessica's killer is, but he knows something," Sam insisted. Dean shook his head.

"I don't know Sam, this doesn't sit right with me."

"Well I'm going."

"Alright just, hold on there, Tonto. If we're skipping town, we need a game plan first. Otherwise we're going to end up right back in those holding cells."

Sam nodded in agreement to his brother's words.

"We need cash. It's the only form of payment that's not traceable. I'll pull some today at the bank here in Palo Alto. I can't pull too much or else it may spark suspicion. We're going to need gas. We have to careful about cameras. I'm not sure they'll be checking for that with us, but better safe than sorry. If they see us a few States over, we're fucked," the younger brother explained.

The room fell silent. It was clear to Dean that his little brother was going to stop at nothing till he found out more about his wife, even if it meant possibly risking the chances of getting caught.

No one knew exactly what the reason was for killing Jessica nor what they had in mind next. Not to mention, they could be doing all this, and it really could have just been an accident. Of course, his little brother was hell bent that it was a murder and he knew that even suggesting it could have been a gas leak or something, would only start another fight.

"Alright so the plan is grub, gas, and go?"

"And cash. I figure we should probably grab some cash, hit up the gas station, get gas and maybe some snacks and drinks to tie us over, and then leave."

"And there's nothing I can do or say that would convince you that this is a stupid idea and has a good chance of ending badly?" Dean asked trying not to sound too hopeful.

"If you don't want to go, then don't. But I told you, I'm going."

"And how would you get there without me when I have the car?"

Sam shrugged, "I'd hitchhike."

"Like hell you would." The brothers stared at one another in silence before the elder huffed and rubbed at his eyes. "Ok. Fine. Just let me call mom first." The older man raised his cell to scroll through the names, but before he could press send, it was snatched from him. He looked dumbfounded from his hand to Sam. "The fuck, dude?"

"We can't tell Mom about this," he insisted, pocketing his sibling's phone.

"She's our Mom, Sam. She deserves to know what's going on. She'd be pissed if she found out and we didn't tell her and you know as well as I do, Mom always finds out anyways. Besides, she's already worried about you."

"It's not safe," Sam countered.

Dean furrowed his brow and scoffed. "Not safe? What you think they'll find out we skipped town and go and interrogate Mom for our whereabouts?"

"They wouldn't interrogate her per say, but she'd be aiding us in fleeing. Sorta like an accomplice."

"You watch way too many movies."

"Look, let's just get there and find out a bit more before sounding the mom alarm. Alright? If we say something now, she'll worry about us."

"It's a little late for that. And, if she found out you went off alone, she'd be beside herself," Dean added. The younger brother's eyes shot over to him and he had a shocked expression on his face. "That's right, I heard you when you were on the phone with Mom nights back. You're only putting up with me because: one, I have wheels and you need to get around and two, you know Mom would blow a gasket if she found out you were out being stupid alone."

"That's not true Dean," Sam shot back. "I don't need you because of your 'wheels' and maybe Mom would be upset if I was off alone, but she wouldn't be any happier if she knew we were both being stupid together. So, for now, let's just leave her out of this. Ok?"

"If it's not for the ride, and you're right Mom'd be pissed either way...why do you want me to come with you?" Dean asked. "I mean you haven't stopped ripping into me since I showed up to see you and let's face it, you weren't exactly thrilled to see me. Not to mention only a couple of hours ago you told me to 'get out of your life,'" the older brother tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible as he spoke. He lost his sibling's eyes for a quick second as they sat in silence, then were met with them once again.

"Look, all I'm saying is this. If you want to help me with this, fine. If you don't want to, that's fine too."

Dean nodded. "You say that like I've got a choice," he scoffed. "Alright, I'm in."

 **A/n: SparksFlyAngel: Lol! I'm glad you enjoyed the last post, I hope you like this one too. Thank you as always for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate and look forward to hearing from you.**

 **Guest: You got it! I'm so glad you're eager to read more! Of course Dean's not going anywhere, Sam needs him even if he doesn't think he does. Yep, now it's time to deal with Jess before she gets completely out of control. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I always am excited to see what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to hectatess, mckydstarlight, LilyBolt, Guest, MarbleWolf, and SparksFlyAngel for all your reviews.**

Chapter 21

Later that day, the boys stuck to Sam's plan. They checked out, pulled out some money from the bank, filled up the car, built up a snack supply, and once it grew dark, they were on the road. Dean sat in the driver's seat, his eyes constantly checking behind him for flashing red and blue lights, while Sam sat in the passenger seat with driving directions on his lap and a flashlight they had picked up along the way in his hand. Other than the younger brother telling the elder where to go and for how many miles and the faint sound of Dean's classic rock playing in the background, it was silent. Both Winchesters were focused on their tasks at hand. They had been driving a good seven hours already and with it being one in the morning, there were very few cars on the road. Between the lack of traffic and the speed his brother was driving at, Sam was feeling optimistic about the time of their arrival to South Dakota. Or was.

"Dean, what're you doing?" The younger man inquired with a frown as the driver pulled the muscle car off to the side of the road. "We have another," he looked down at his instructions, "thirty-four miles on this road."

"I'm not a machine Sammy, I'm pooped. I've been driving for about seven hours and I've been up almost twenty four. I need to recharge."

Sam looked around at the vast empty and dark space around them. They had taken the back roads, hoping to keep themselves hidden or at least less likely of being caught. The twenty-two year old figured their leaving would probably go unnoticed. He doubted they had as watchful of an eye on him and his brother as Dean thought they did.

"You're not going to at least check into a motel?"

"You see one around anywhere?" The elder sibling retorted. "Besides, aren't there cameras all around motels?"

"So, what? You're just gonna hunker down and sleep? They can catch us just as easily here too you know?"

"Honestly Sam, I'm too tired to care."

"Then I'll drive," the younger Winchester offered.

"First off, hell no you aren't driving my Baby. Secondly, you need some rest too. I'm willing to bet you've been up longer 'n I have. In the back Jack." Dean hitched a thumb towards the back bench of the Impala.

"I'm not tired."

"Then you can lay there quietly, but there's no more driving tonight."

Sam rolled his eyes, popped open the passenger side, slid out, closed the door, then climbed into the back. Once his brother was in, Dean locked the doors and he shimmed his way into a comfortable spot, or as comfortable a spot as he could get. Being six foot one he wasn't left with much room for his feet, which meant he had to sleep on his back and with his legs bent while his head rested on the door of the Impala. It was hardly comfortable, but he hadn't been lying to his brother when he said he was tired. As Dean laid there with his eyes close and his arms crossed over his chest, he could hear Sam trying to adjust himself in the back of the Chevy, followed by an audible sigh which he knew had been meant for him to hear letting him know that his sibling was far from pleased with the situation.

"You losing air back there isn't going to change anything," he replied not opening his eyes.

"I don't fit back here, Dean," he commented. "I'm too big."

A grin slid across the elder sibling's face. "Bet that's the first time you ever said that," he teased his already agitated little brother.

"Real mature," Sam shot back.

"It's not my fault you're a size sasquatch. I'm not exactly petite myself, you're just going to have to get over it for a night," then under his breath he mumbled, "or two." Another sigh escaped the younger man's mouth as he wiggled around some more trying once again to find a way to lay that would be tolerable and less likely to give him a kink in his neck. There was simply no hope for his long legs, they were just going to have to be cramped. Finally, Dean felt Sam settle in the back and he was able to get some sleep.

He wasn't sure how much time had gone by when he woke again, but by the way his head felt heavy, as did the rest of him, it couldn't have been much. He thought he'd been in a sound sleep, the kind that not even the slightest sound could pull you from, but it had been exactly that which woke him.

It was coming from the back and it only took a few seconds for Dean recognize it as Sam. There was a mumble and the sound of his brother moving on the leather seat, followed by a louder mumble. Dean pulled himself into sitting position and leaned over to peer down at his brother. Sam twitched and his lips were curled down in a frown. His eyes were squeezed shut and his brow was furrowed.

"No," he muttered. "NO! JESS!"

His eyes flew open and he stared up at the Impala's ceiling as he panted. Aware that a pair of green eyes were watching him, he decided to ignore them and tried to recollect himself.

"Talk to me Sammy," Dean pleaded in a gentle voice.

"It's Sam, and I have nothing to talk about," Sam responded coldly.

"That's the second time I've seen you and heard you wake up like that. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"It's about Jessica, isn't it? About that night that you lost her. Are you just re-living that night over and over every time you dream?" Sam swallowed and continued to look up at the top of the car, tilting his head back a bit more to keep tears from running down his face. He remained silent. "This is what I mean." Dean continued, keeping his voice as confrontation free as possible. "Look what it's doing to you, it's making you miserable. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. You've gotta let it go."

"No, you're right. It isn't my fault. It's yours."

"Excuse me?" Dean replied in surprise, twisting around in his seat more so that he was facing his brother. His eyes were met with a hazel glare.

"If you'd just stayed at home, none of this would have happened. I would have never left and Jess wouldn't be dead!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to check up on my little brother. For thinking maybe he'd be happy to see me since it's been, what? A good almost two years since we had last seen each other!" Dean shot back. "Clearly I was wrong. I got that memo after I found out you went and got married and decided to leave me out." He paused trying to keep himself under control. "Was I really so bad to you that I didn't even deserve an invitation to one of the biggest moments of your life? Do you really hate me that much?"

"I'm not having this talk with you. Just, let's go back to sleep, ok?" The twenty-two year old didn't wait for an answer. He turned himself so that he was facing away from his brother, his eyes still fighting back tears, until he was able to sink into sleep once more.

 **A/n: Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all again for your interest in this story. In the next couple of chapters, I promise things are going to start heating up.**

 **Guest: Yep they are together again. Still a bit rocky as you can see, but that's to be expected. There's some bonding that's been going on, yes. Sam, at times, is coming around and Dean doesn't want to leave Sam on his own with something that can be dangerous. It's a few more chapters before they learn more, but a lot's about to happen to the boys. Thank you as always for your review! It's always awesome to hear from you.**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Indeed. Mary would be extremely worried and also very upset if she knew/ found out what was going on with her boys. By the next chapter, the boys will be there, the following chapter, things get a bit hectic. I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Thank you for review and interest in the story!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: Thank you so much to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to hectatess, mckydstarlight, MarbleWolf, LilyBolt, Guest, jojospn, and SparksFlyAngel for all your support and awesome reviews!**

Chapter 22

The next time Sam opened his eyes, scenery was whizzing by. He groaned and stretched the best he could, rubbing at a kink that had formed at the back of his neck. Pulling himself up into sitting position, he squinted out the front window.

"Wh're are we?" He asked still rubbing at the knot.

"Another state over," Dean replied plainly. "Should be there by tomorrow morning."

"How long have you been driving?"

"Pushing six hours."

Sam's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Six hours?" The younger brother did the math in his head then moved so that he filled the rear view mirror so he was all his brother could see through it. "You've been up since two am driving?"

"Yep."

"I thought you said you were tired?"

"I was."

Sam nodded. "Dean just...let me drive for a bit so you can sleep," he said.

"I'm good. Thanks."

The younger man rolled his eyes and sat back in the seat behind his sibling.

"What you can do, is make yourself useful and read me the directions." The elder brother snatched up the papers and keeping his eyes on the road, held them up and back for Sam to take.

The rest of their time in the car was the same as before. Other than the brothers reading and confirming directions they didn't speak.

Dean had to stop and get gas quite a few times on their journey to South Dakota and along the way from the final refill, he stopped at a local coffee shop for a much needed caffeine boost. Sam personally thought it was a bad idea, but he decided to keep it to himself due to his brother's lack of sleep. He made one last attempt to get Dean to let him drive the rest of the way, but like every other time he made the offer, he was shut down. With a defeated huff, Sam threw himself into the passenger seat of the Impala. At the same time, his cell phone went off in his pocket. Dean slid in behind the wheel and looked over as his brother pulled the cell from his jeans and placed it to his ear. "Brady," he addressed. The elder Winchester gave him a disapproving look.

"Hang up," Dean demanded.

"Sam! What the fuck dude? Why didn't you call be back? What's going on?"

"It's been kinda...look, now isn't really a good time, ok?"

The voice on the other side of the phone sounded taken aback.

"Sam what the hell is going on with you? You're starting to scare me and I don't scare easily. You're my friend, you were there for me when I was going through some tough times after Thanksgiving break last year, let me help with whatever you're going through."

His words caught Sam off guard. For the first time in about a year, Brady actually sounded like the man Sam had become friends with in Stanford and not like the man he had turned into after a particularly rough and still mysterious holiday break.

"It's really nothing. But thanks for the support."

"I'm going to come and get you and I won't take no for an answer. You can stay as long as you need to Big Boy."

"Hang up the damn phone already," Dean ordered again as he split his attention between the road in front of him and his brother next to him. Sam put a finger up in his brother's line of sight that told his sibling "one moment," but it was Brady who spoke again.

"Is that-are you still with that douchebag? I thought you were cutting your strings?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but something came up and Dean and I are on our way to South Dakota."

The car whipped over to the side of the road causing the twenty two year old to stare over at the driver with a mix of surprise and anger on his face. Dean reached over, grabbed his brother's phone, hit end, and tuck it in his jacket pocket.

"What the hell was that Dean?!"

"I told you to hang up," he shot back.

"Give it back!"

"I'll give it back when you cut that guy out of your life. You don't need him, Sam. You're better off without him."

"You don't even know him. I mean yeah ok he can be kind of a dick, but he's my friend."

"Yeah that's what you keep saying, but that's not what I keep seeing. Sitting around and letting your friend get shitfaced and talking shit about their family isn't what a friend does. And that's all I've seen that guy do."

"Like I said he can be kind of a dick, but he's been there for me," Sam explained.

"'Cause you'll let him," the elder brother countered. The car fell silent and Dean shook his head and pulled the Impala back on the road.

XXX

Hours passed and Sam had fallen asleep miles back. His head was laying against the window, his upper body leaning with it, and his mouth was slightly agape. Soft snores escaped him and Dean was grateful that for once it wasn't screams. He yawned and shook his head as to clear the drowsiness from himself. Fighting back the urge to close his eyes and rest, he gulped down what was left of the now cold coffee, and drove on.

It was another good few hours, but finally at a quarter to four in the morning, Dean pulled up to a house that should be their destination. It was too dark to see much and between his sleep deprived brain and it being an almost moonless night, he could make out dark figures of something not far from where he had parked. After waiting and watching them for awhile and noticing nothing moved, he settled on the objects not being a threat. Dean turned back to his brother who was still sound asleep. Unfortunately, Sam had had another nightmare on the drive over after all. Only this time he didn't say anything and neither did Dean. It was pointless to bring it up if all it was going to do was upset his brother further, and besides, it was obvious to the elder man that he wasn't going to talk to him about it.

Before Dean could move to rouse him, a porch light flicked on and what looked like a side or back door opened. Robert stepped into the light with a shotgun aimed in their direction, his finger steady on the trigger. The elder Winchester slowly opened the door and rose from the car with his hands up showing he was unarmed.

"Whoa, hey, relax there Davy Crockett," Dean called out. Recognizing the voice, the hunter lowered his weapon.

"First the early mornin' call now this?" He grumbled. "When Sam said you'd be over, I didn't think it'd be at some ungodly hour."

"That's my fault," Dean admitted as he approached Robert. Now that the elder Winchester was standing in the light, the hunter could see the dark circles under the young man's eyes and the exhausted look on his face.

"Well you're here, might as well get some sleep," he sighed trying to keep his voice from sounding sympathetic. He wanted to help the boys sure, but he wasn't looking for a "if you give a mouse a cookie" scenario. Offer a stranger a place to sleep and they'll be looking for a meal, next a place to wash up, and the list goes on. He'd fallen for it once before some years back, it wasn't a mistake he intended to make again. "I've got a spare room upstairs and couch down here you can borrow for the night," he said. He noticed the elder brother's tired green eyes light up at the sound of finally getting to rest, but it was short lived as he shook his head.

"Nah. I'll stay in the car thanks," he declined. As inviting as a bed sounded to him right now, he still wasn't fully certain that Robert was someone they should let their guard down around.

"Suite yerself," the hunter shrugged. "But you got a lot more 'n me to be worried about. You boys'd be safer inside the house than in the car."

As Dean readied himself to counter the older man's offer, he heard the squeak of the passenger door opening up and closing and Sam made his way over to join them.

"S'rry it's early," he apologized, sleep still in his voice. Robert shook his head, "don't be."

Sam then turned to his brother, taking in his worn face and heavy eyes.

"You need sleep, like, yesterday."

"Says he'd rather sleep in his car," Robert informed him.

"What?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's nothing personal, I just don't trust the guy is all."

"Well too damn bad, you're going to have to get over it," Sam retorted. He turned back to the hunter. "Thank you Mr. Singer, we really appreciate the hospitality."

"Sure. Just don't get too comfy. This ain't a hotel. I'm goin' back to bed, you two can sort out who sleeps where."

The three men entered the house, the owner locking the door behind them. He pointed up at the stairs that were located to the far left facing the entrance. "Second bedroom's upstairs," he said before leading them down the hall and into what was more than likely meant to be a family room but looked more like a study. There were bookcases full of reading material crammed inside them and then more books lay in piles on the floor. Not far from the fireplace, sat an old wooden desk and a chair with more books sprawled out and open resting on top of it. Ahead of them was what Dean imagined was the other place he had offered up as somewhere to rest.

"Couch is there, bathrooms back down the hall and to the left. Kitchen's through there. Help yerself to a glass of water."

"Thanks, really."

"Don't mention it."

The older man retreated down the hall and up the creaking stairs.

"Alright, do whatcha you gotta do, then up you go," Dean replied moving his thumb up, gesturing to the upper floor.

"I'll sleep down here, it's fine," Sam commented nonchalantly.

"Nope, I got the couch."

"Dean, you haven't slept in what...almost two days? I've got the couch, go get some rest."

"Forget it, I've already called dibs on it." Sam sighed as he watched Dean approach the furniture, looking at it questionably before throwing himself down on it. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but at the rate he was going, he was good with sleeping on the floor.

"Alright, fine. Night Dean," the younger sibling said too tired to argue further.

"Night."

Sam gave the room one last look before turning and following the same direction Robert had earlier. Dean could hear the stairs protest under the weight of his sibling's feet, his footsteps on the ground above him, and then the house fell silent. Once he could no longer hear his brother walking around above him, he fell into a deep sleep.

 **A/n: Alright guys, I've finished the next chapter and I'm onto the next! We are finally going to start rolling into some action here soon. I know I said that a ways back, but this time I mean it. It's going to get a bit bumpy for the guys. Thank you all again!**

 **Guest: That's a really really good way of putting their relationship right now. A land mine. I like that. Yeah it's a bit better, they still have their moments. I'm glad you still see hope for them, me too lol. As always it's fantastic to hear from you. Thank you so much for your awesome review!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Both brothers are going through some rough times. Sam with the loss of his wife and Dean with trying to reach out to his brother and correct the pass. That was quite a bit of an emotional chapter, yeah. Sorry about your emotions though. Yep, and here they are, at Bobby's! I'm glad you liked that last chapter, thank you as always for your awesome review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story.**

 **A special thank you to hectatess, LilyBolt, Guest, MarbleWolf, and SparkFlyAngel for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 23

The next morning, Dean awoke to a ray of sun peeking through an open spot in the curtains and shining in his eyes. He grunted and held up a hand to block it, cussing to himself. Slowly he rose into sitting position, stretching out his arms and arching his back. The aroma of freshly made coffee caught his attention and he pulled himself to his feet. When Dean entered the kitchen, two faces immediately turned to him acknowledging his arrival. The hunter was wearing a pair of worn out jeans with a long sleeve shirt and what appeared to be an equally beat up camping vest with an old trucker's cap that was green on the sides and bill and a not so white anymore front, reminding Dean of a truck driver. Meanwhile, his brother was still dressed in the same clothes as he had been yesterday, much like Dean himself.

"It's about time you stumbled in," Robert replied. Sam took a sip from his ceramic coffee mug that looked like it had been around for as long as its owner had if not longer.

"Wh't time is it?" Dean yawned.

"A quarter to eleven," the younger brother reported.

"A quarter to eleven?" The elder man repeated with an incredulous look.

"Yeah. I thought for sure you'd have been up hours ago, but when I came down here at eight, you were passed out and drooling on the couch."

Self consciously, Dean wiped at his mouth.

"I don't drool," he argued.

"Help yerself to some coffee there Garfield," the hunter nodded his head in the direction of the coffee pot sitting on his counter. "And there's some bread if you want some toast."

"Ok, Dean's awake now. What can we do?" Sam asked eagerly. Robert sighed, causing Sam to shift in his seat.

"I've already told ya what we can do."

"What? You said-"

"That I'd help you and I will. But I wasn't jokin' when I said it. And before you even start thinkin' about it, foolin' around with dark magic is outta the question." "Hey, Bobby. I think your Stone Age toaster's broken." Dean chimed in as he eyed the object.

"You just have to press down hard and hold it." He responded. He turned to address Sam. "I'm sorry, I know it's not what you wanna hear and I know how you feel."

"No you don't!" The younger sibling roared slamming his fist on the old wooden table he and the hunter were sitting at. The gesture brought both of the older men's eye to fall on him while his own began to mist. "You don't know what it feels like to look up into the woman you love's eyes and watch her burn! I'm so sick and tired of everyone saying that they're sorry or they know how I feel! How could you possibly know?!"

Dean's toast popped up and sat forgotten as he watched his sibling, tear streaks now visible as more tears rolled down Sam's face and fell into his lap.

"I'll tell ya how," Robert responded, his voice was stern and bit louder than normal. "You think you're the only guy to ever lose his wife? You'd be sorely mistakin' boy." The room fell silent as both brothers stared at the man. Neither knowing what to say. Dean bowed his head and returned to making his breakfast while Sam stared at the man. "Every day that goes by feels like an eternity, and you feel like you're made of stone, heavy and immobile. You try to fill that hole inside you with somethin' anythin' that can make it better. But there's nothin' that can. There's nothin' that can fill that Karen or Jessica shaped hole. It's bad enough not havin' her around, now imagine how it would have felt being the one that killed her." The knife that had been gliding across one of the pieces of toast, stopped and Dean stared with wide eyes at Robert once more.

"You what?" Sam asked.

"She'd been possessed and I hadn't known about the truth of what's out there. I didn't know how to stop it or what 'it' even was. Fortunately, I had a hunter step in. Unfortunately, the damage had already been done. Not knowing what was goin' on or what to do, I stabbed her in the chest outta self-defense." The man's face was full of sorrow as he recalled that night. Dean rejoined them with his own mug in his hands and slid over one of the pieces of toast towards his brother who ignored it.

"I'm-I'm so sorry," Sam replied sympathetically. "That must have been hard."

"Hardest thing I've ever done in my life, even to this day. And trust me, bein' a hunter, I've done plenty of things that ain't easy for anyone with a heart."

"Is that why you became a hunter?"

The man nodded. "I wanted to try and prevent others from going through what I went through. Worst part about it, I coulda saved her. Had I known it was a demon inside my wife, I coulda got rid of it and got my Karen back."

"Demon?" Dean piped up baffled.

"Yeah, tricky little bastards. They get inside a person and have full control over their body. Can't speak, can't move, the demon does it all for you. Worse part is, they're good at foolin' people."

"How do you mean?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I mean they can impersonate the person they're ridin' and you'd be none the wiser. Not unless they wanted you to, or..."

"Or what?"

"It's too late."

"So if there's such things as demons," the younger brother started hopefully, "are there such things as angels?"

The man shook his head. "If there are, I haven't seen any."

"Sam when mom says 'angels are looking over us', it's just a saying," Dean reassured his sibling.

"I know, but that doesn't mean there aren't," he countered.

"I'm sorry about your wife Bobby, that's gotta be rough."

"Dean, stop calling him that. It's Robert," Sam corrected his brother giving him a glare before looking apologetically back at the hunter. "I'm really sorry. I know I'm not the only guy to lose his wife I just..."

"Don't worry kid, I know the feelin'. Just maybe watch who you're snappin' at first." The twenty two year old nodded. "As for yer wife, if you want my help, my offer still stands. I'm really sorry. I know it's not what you want to hear and it's not what you want to do, but it's the only thing we can do. What you're lookin' at doin', that's just not an option. I've seen what happens and it ain't pretty. Trust me. Best thing you can do is let'er go."

Dean wanted to comment on those words. He'd already said them himself to his brother, but he figured now wasn't the time to say "I told you so." Sam began to rub at his temples and squeeze his eyes shut. Dean placed his coffee cup on the table freeing up his hands and keeping a watchful eye on him.

"You alright, Sam?" Robert asked cautiously.

"I just-" Sam gritted his teeth. The elder Winchester immediately placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Sammy? What is it?" Dean asked, his voice full of worry. Sam jerked forward yelling, his hands pressing hard to his head as the pain intensified. "Sam!" A few moments later, the young man's eyes opened and he removed his now shaking hands from his scalp. His breaths were short and heavy as he stared straight ahead of him. "Sam?" He turned toward the voice and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him. They were large and filled with a mix of shock and fear. "You ok? What the hell was that?"

"Migraine," Sam answered.

"That's some migraine. Never seen one come' n go so quickly before," the hunter replied not entirely sure he believed that that was what it had actually been. "Get headaches like that often?"

"Uh, yeah. Well I mean lately. They started this year," he explained.

"Before or after your wife's death?" Robert asked. Sam remained quiet as he chewed on his bottom lip and his eyes found a spot that wasn't anywhere near either of the other men. Dean instantly recognized the gesture.

"Before or after, Sam?" He echoed.

The young man sighed, "before," he mumbled.

"So that migraine at the diner, that's happened before?" The elder Winchester asked.

"No, not that intense. Before It was just a bad headache, like a stress headache. But what happened at the diner,and just now...that was...different."

Dean's eyes moved over from his brother to look at Robert. The man's gaze wasn't one that comforted the elder sibling and he quickly went back to peering down at Sam.

"Does Mom know about this?" He asked. Another pause as the twenty two year old licked his lips nervously.

"No."

Dean shook his head. "Did Jessica know?"

"No."

"Well it's nice to finally not be excluded from something," the elder Winchester remarked into his coffee mug before taking a sip. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. One problem at a time here," Robert replied looking from one brother to the other. "Sam, do you have any idea as to what may be keepin' Jessica here?" He asked.

Sam thought for a moment, then slowly he shook his head.

"You mean other than maybe wanting revenge on who killed her?" Dean commented.

"I thought you didn't believe she was murdered?" Sam retorted.

"That was before I heard you say you looked up at her. What does that even mean?"

"You didn't see her?" Sam questioned skeptically.

"I was a bit focused on getting you out of the burning building," the elder Winchester shot back.

"Ghosts that don't move on usually are tied to a purpose," Robert explained, cutting off the brothers from yet more bickering. "If the reason Jessica can't move on is because her killer is still alive...we may have some trouble. Any ideas who it could have been?"

Sam began to shake his head again, but stopped. The motion didn't go unnoticed by either of the elder men.

"What?"

"That night at the motel," Sam started as he turned to face Dean, "when all the lights blew and all that?" Dean nodded to show his brother he followed him. "She was fine, until I got a phone call."

"Who called?" The twenty six year old asked.

"Brady," Sam admitted.

"Well your wife sounds like she was on the same page as me."

"That's just it, she and Brady were friends. I met her because of him."

Dean frowned.

"Well being murdered and wantin' revenge is one possibility," the hunter explained. "Could be she's tryin' to warn you about somethin'."

"Warn him? By blowing out all the lights and scratching up his face?"

"I told you, she didn't mean to," Sam said defensively. "Doesn't stop the fact that she still did it," Dean countered.

"Yer brother's lucky all he got was a scratch," Robert said, his voice serious. "Most of the time their wrath becomes so uncontrollable that even those they loved in life, end up gettin' hurt. Or worse. Now it seems to me Jessica's already on her way to becomin' a danger to those around her."

"But she would never-"

"Becomin' a vengeful spirit changes a person. She coulda been as sweet as an old lady takin' in kittens with rainbows shooting out of her ass in life, doesn't mean she is in death."

"Well that was an image I could have done without," Dean replied shaking his head and blinking as if to erase it from his mind.

"Point is, Jessica isn't Jessica anymore. Now, this Brady fella shouldn't be thrown to the wind. If you talkin' to him is what got her goin', It's highly possible he had somethin' to do with it."

"But she and Brady were friends," Sam repeated.

"That guy Brady is a snake in the grass," Dean countered.

"Jess and I helped him, he wouldn't kill her."

"Smiling faces, Sam."

"Stop."

"I hate to say it, but he may not be who you thought he was," Robert replied gravely. "Unless there's anythin' else you can think of. Object maybe? Somethin' of hers that you still have on you."

"No, nothing. Everything I had of hers was lost in the-" Sam looked up at the hunter.

"What?"

The young man lowered his head as he dug around in his pocket, pulling out the same object Dean had seen him fidgeting with multiple times in the car. Robert nodded, understanding exactly what it was the young man was holding.

"Could be she's tied to that." He paused as he looked down at it, then over at its owner.

"Can't you just ask her?" Dean inquired. "Do you talk with her?"

"More like to her," Sam sighed.

"So, ghosts can't talk?"

"Some of 'em can. Not sure why that is though. I've come across shriekers, talkers, and mutes."

"Well, at least she's not a shrieker," Dean replied. "But still, it'd be so much easier if we could just talk to her."

"Well, burnin' that ain't gonna be easy. I think I might have a crucible somewhere in this place."

"It's the only thing I have left of hers," Sam replied sadly.

"I'm sorry Sam. But it's all we've got that we can actually work with," the hunter informed.

"So...this is it?" He asked in an unsteady voice. Robert placed his hand on the younger Winchester's shoulder.

"'Fraid so, son."

New tears leaked from Sam's eyes as he stared back down at the ring in his fingers.

"You're sure there's no other way?"

"I'm sure."

The younger brother took a deep breath and gulped. "Ok then. What do we need to do?"

 **A/n: Alright everyone, the next episode starts to pick up and its going to start rolling from there. Sorry if it's been kinda slow so far, but I hope you've still been enjoying it.**

 **Guest: Yeah Sam may not have the best relationship with Dean in this AU, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his moments. Writing about the distrust feels funny to me as much as reading does to you I'm sure. It's hard at times lol I'm just so use to them trusting each other and not being strangers. Or now acquaintances. I'm glad they're there too, now things are going to start heating up. Oh and yeah, I've got plans for Brady. You're welcome, and thank you so much for all of your support, time, and reviews. I love them and really do appreciate them.**

 **Also, if that was you who reviewed Bittersweet Symphony, THANK YOU! I'm sorry if I made you cry and know that you made me get all dewy eyed reading your review. Your words were so kind and really needed. I don't always feel like my writing is that great, so I apperciate your kind words and you! I truly am grateful for what you do as well. Thank you so so much!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Woohoo! That was how I felt too! Finally at Bobby's! Haha he does, how could you not? Yeah, probably trust a hunter on the whole 'not safe' thing. The couch move was indeed a big brother move, I'm glad you liked it. I had contemplated Sam being the one that did it, but I decided it's more of a Dean thing, even though he really should have had the bed. I'm so glad you enjoyed that chapter! Hopefully you liked this one too. I'm excited for the next one and the one after that. I've got some action going on finally! Thank you for your constant support, time, and, and reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favorite this story.**

 **A special thank you to hectatess, SparksFlyAngel, Guest, LilyBolt, jojospn, and MarbleWolf for all of your recent reviews.**

Chapter 24

Robert got to work searching for the crucible that was needed to melt down the wedding ring, while the brothers sat waiting for him in the living room. They had offered to help, but the hunter had waved them off saying that finding anything in his house was like an I Spy book to anyone who wasn't him. Since he very rarely ever had any company over, and when he did it was usually a hunter making a stop for supplies or advice, he hadn't worried too much about keeping things tidy. What he didn't tell them was that there were a lot of interesting items laying around that he had no intentions of having either of the boys coming across. Especially the younger of the two.

Sam sat in the study chair by the fireplace with a book open on the desk in front of him while he continued to rub the gold band between his fingers. Dean watched him cautiously from the couch, wanting to comment on the situation, but not wanting to upset him anymore then he already was. He felt for his little brother. Freshly married to a beautiful woman, his whole life ahead of him, going to school to become a lawyer...then this. He lost everything near and dear to him. Everything that could remind him of the good times he had with Jessica. He had nothing but that wedding ring and soon, he wasn't going to have that either. Dean didn't want to have to get rid of Jessica, but if a man who was a specialist in the matter said it was better, then it probably was.

In all fairness, the poor woman was having just as hard a time of letting Sam go as he was of her. The only difference was that Sam was still alive and even if he didn't want him, he still had his big brother. Jessica had no one other than Sam to help her move on, and it was clear to Dean that it wasn't something his sibling actually wanted to do. Not that he could blame him.

"What?"

Dean blinked his eyes and shifted in his spot at the sound of his brother's voice.

"What what?"

"You've been sitting there staring at me for the last two minutes or so." He'd been so lost in thought, he hadn't even realized his gaze had been glued to his brother. Sam continued to stare back, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sam repeated. "You've just been sitting there looking like someone kicked your puppy...for no reason?" He questioned in disbelief.

"I'm just...I'm so-" Dean stopped himself. His brother had already made it clear to everyone that he wasn't interested in hearing people telling him they're sorry. "This just sucks."

The younger Winchester huffed, "you're telling me?"

"I just...I wish it didn't have to be like this for you, you know? I wish this never happened and I just...I'm sorry, Sam." He couldn't stop the words from coming out, because he was sorry. And maybe Sam didn't want to hear it, but Dean desperately needed to say it.

Missouri had been right and even though he had left to go find his brother and check in on him, he still hadn't been able to stop it. And then maybe it was his fault this had all happened. After all, he had been the one to pull Sam from his home and caused him to leave Jessica alone and vulnerable. If he'd just stayed in Kansas, none of this would have happened and his brother could have moved on with his life. His stomach suddenly felt like a heavy stone had been dropped inside it.

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but it was a gruff voice that spoke.

"Alright, I found it. It's a bit beat up, but it'll do the trick." He announced looking from one brother to the other.

"Ok, so now what?" Dean asked getting to his feet.

"Now, we get to work on melting that ring and freeing Sam's wife. Sam too."

Robert led the brothers out from the house and through a maze of beat up old cars, which now that it was daylight, Dean realized they had been the large silhouettes he had noticed when he pulled up to the hunter's house earlier that morning. His eyes wandered from vehicle to vehicle, leaning closer here and there to peer inside.

"You like cars, Dean?" The hunter asked, noticing the elder Winchester's occasional stop and stare.

"Yes sir. I use to work at a garage back at home," he informed proudly. Sam turned to face his sibling.

"Use to?"

"Yeah. What? You think my boss was fine with how many days I haven't showed up to work lately?"

"You were fired?" Sam asked surprised. "When?"

"Laid off is how he put it. Couple days ago," the elder Winchester replied.

"You've worked at that shop since you were fifteen. Why didn't you say something?"

"We have more important things going on right now, figured it wasn't worth mentioning. Besides, I didn't really think you'd care honestly," Dean said with a nonchalant shrug.

Robert stopped in front of what appeared to be an open garage. It was full of tools, oil cans, and more cluster. On top of a work bench sat the crucible the man had found along with a pair of tongs, goggles and a propane torch.

"How good are you with using one of those?" Dean asked nervously.

"The torch isn't gonna be the problem," the man answered as he pulled on a pair of oil stained heat resident gloves. "Meltin' down a gold ring requires a higher heat than one o' those normally can supply."

"Which means?"

"Which means it's gonna take longer than if it was something more flammable. Not to mention I have to go nice and slow so I don't crack the crucible with too much heat."

"Awesome," the elder Winchester mumbled.

"That being said," the hunter pulled out a duffle bag from within the cluster that looked just as beat up and worn down as everything else the man owned. He placed it on the work bench and unzipped it. "Here you go," he said as he handed Sam a large canister.

"What's this for?" He asked scrunching up his face puzzled.

"Salt is a hunter's best friend. Well, one o' them anyways. It's basically a "keep out" sign to things like spirits and demons. Most of the supernatural can't handle something pure like that substance there. My house is stocked with it," Robert explained. "Start makin' a big circle around us and the bench and whatever you do, stay inside of it."

"You're joking?" Dean commented with an incredulous chuckle. "Monsters are afraid of condiments?"

"Not all of them and not just any condiment. You grab the wrong shaker'n you're as good as dead." The brothers exchanged glances then returned their attention to the hunter. "Either of you know how to use a gun?" He asked.

"My dad taught me a thing or two about'em," Dean answered as he took the shotgun from the man.

"I'm certain he didn't teach you how to defend yerself against anything like this. That gun ain't loaded with yer runa the mill bullets," Robert warned, "they wouldn't do much good in this case. That there is a rock salt loaded shotgun. It's harder to keep in yer hands during a hunt with a ghost than you think. Trust me."

"Rock salt?"

"Does it hurt them?" Sam questioned feeling stupid for having asked. It's a ghost, of course it's not going to hurt them. They're already dead. But as dumb and juvenile as it sounded, it was something that concerned him. He didn't want Dean shooting at Jessica, dead or not, that was still his wife and he didn't like the idea of her feeling any more pain than she already must have.

"Well, they don't like it. Never having been dead before myself, I can't speak on their behalf," he supplied with a shrug. The younger sibling frowned. "Ready Sam?" Robert asked.

"You're asking me to get rid of my wife. I'll never be ready," he said looking back down at the small band. With one last turn of it in his fingers, he placed the ring in the crucible.

"Alright, now, some borax'll help lower the temperature and that should help speed up the process." He turned to Dean. "Get that gun ready, when she finds out what we're doin' she's not gonna be happy about it."

"Wait, she can come out during the day?" The elder Winchester asked, fear touching his voice.

"Of course they can, they aren't vampires. Though fyi, they can be out during the day too, it just weakens them a bit is all."

"Wait, there's such thing and they don't go up in smoke or turn to ash or anything?" Dean asked disappointed.

"They don't turn into bats either, before you ask."

"So Dracula's real?" the elder brother shook his head.

"Dracula's a work of fiction written by a guy who didn't know squat 'bout vampires. It happens more' n you think. Plus the things are on the road to extinction, least that's what I've heard."

Robert strapped on the goggles, took a deep breath, and lit the torch, aiming it away from everyone. No sooner had the flame appeared when movement caught Sam's eye. Standing not far from Robert, was an angry looking Jessica. The salt seemed to be doing the trick, she didn't step foot inside the circle Sam had created. He heard the sound of a shotgun cock and before he had the chance to react, it went off. The rock salt hit its target, making Jessica grunt and disappear. Dean cocked it again.

"Stop!" Sam shouted, shoving the barrel down so that it aimed at the floor. The elder sibling looked at him in surprise.

"Sam what're you-"

"You're hurting her!"

"Hurting her?! She's trying to hurt us!" He shout back.

"It's not her fault," the twenty two year old assured his brother.

"Bobby, how're we looking?" Dean asked nervously, risking a quick glance over.

"So far so good," he answered. "We're still gonna need a few minutes."

"Fantastic," the elder Winchester remarked.

Without warning, Jessica reappeared and this time, she had her sight fixed on Dean. He gave a startled cry at the sudden appearance and quickly pulled the gun up, aimed it at the ghost once again, then pulled the trigger. Another grunt from Jessica and she was gone like before.

"Dean! I said stop!" Sam hollered.

"Sam-"

A gust of wind stopped the twenty six year old, catching him off guard. This time when he turned around, the salt circle that had been shielding them from her, was now being blown away. The circle broke and the next thing Dean knew, he was being thrown from his feet and flying into the air. He landed hard on the ground feet from where he had once been, but not before his arm met one of the metal storage shelves at full force. He let out a groan and a hiss of pain as he tried to pull his arm closer into himself, the shotgun laying out of reach.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

Jessica flickered in and out and then reappeared right in front of Robert, sending him into the air just as she had done with Dean. The torch was knocked from his hand and was left burning up the cement floor. With the hunter now almost completely out of the open garage, she was back in front of Dean. A sharp sudden pain erupted in his chest and when he looked down, he could see Jessica's hand inside him. A look of pure rage on her face.

"Jessica, STOP!" She turned to face her husband who stood a few inches from her and Dean. She didn't move from her position, but her attention was no longer on the elder brother either. Sam's eyes grew glossy as he stared at her. "Jessica, please. This isn't you. I know it's not. You'd never hurt anyone." He replied gently. Her features softened and she removed her hand from inside Dean's chest. He gasped for air and placed his good hand on the spot she had been in. Slowly as not to startle her, Robert pushed himself up to his feet, but remained still. Everyone's eyes stayed focused on the spirit. Sam paused, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "Look, Jess, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I'd been there this never would've happened." She began to shake her head as she moved her hands up towards his face like she often did to sooth him. "I love you, and that'll never change, but you're changing and I don't want that for you. I want you to be the same fun, loving, caring, amazing, beautiful woman you were when I met you. You deserve to be happy, Jess. You deserve to be at peace. I can't keep on keeping you around for my own selfish reasons." He stopped as tears flooded from his eyes. "It's time for you to let go, Baby. It's time for me to let you go. It's going to be ok." Jessica's eyes grew sad as she gazed up at Sam and a small smile slid across her lips. She nodded at him. He closed his eyes as she slowly removed her hands from his face and then turned towards Dean. He sat frozen on the floor still cradling his arm. The spirit gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, I'll stick around and be a pain in his ass for you," he promised. Jessica grinned, satisfied with his vow. She once again spun to face her husband and as her smile grew larger, the air around her grew brighter until it engulfed her completely. When it dimmed again, she was gone, leaving Sam standing alone within the broken salt circle.

With the spirit of Jessica finally at peace, Robert made a move to retrieve the torch, which had left some damage on the ground.

"Hot damn," The hunter replied in awe. "Never woulda guessed ghost whisperin' actually worked." The hunter turned his gaze over to the elder brother looking him over. "She got you pretty good." He turned to Sam, "you should get him to a hospital and get that arm checked out. I'm willing to bet the thing's broken. Not to mention maybe have'em take a look at his chest if it's still botherin' him. Just to be safe."

"I'm not going to the hospital. It's not the first time I've broken my arm you know?" he grumbled as he struggled to his feet.

"Nearest one's Sioux Falls General," it's not far from here. Take the main road out and follow that for awhile. Here, I'll write you directions," he replied, leading the brothers out of the open garage and back to the house. He grabbed the first blank sheet he could find and then began to write and verbally direct the Winchesters on how to get there.

"I said I'm not going," Dean snapped.

"You are and I've got more news for you, you're not driving," Sam informed. "Gimme your keys."

"Fuck you I'm not driving. You're the one who's not driving."

The younger sibling shot his hand into Dean's jacket pocket and pulled out the key ring to the Impala. "Hey!" He roared.

"Come on, let's get going." He turned back to the hunter, "thank you Robert, for everything you've done for me."

"Of course. Glad I could help. Should somethin' else come up, you know where to find me. Just...maybe call before you show up." Sam chuckled and shook Robert's hand while Dean gave him a curt nod. The man watched as the brothers climbed into the Impala and sped off down the road.

"How're you holding up?" The younger man asked after a few miles, glancing over at his sibling who was leaning his upper body on the passenger side window, careful not to touch anything with his arm which he still held close to him.

"I told you, I'm fine. You just worry about keeping your eyes on the road. You wreck my car and I'm gonna wreck you," Dean replied shortly.

"Relax Dean, I'm not going to wreck your car."

"How 'bout you? How're you feeling?" The elder Winchester questioned looking at his sibling.

"Honestly, I'm better than I expected. I mean I miss her, and I'm always going to, but...I don't know. I guess seeing her and knowing that she's going to be at peace now...I guess it's given me a sense of...relief. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to find out who was responsible for taking her from me and they will pay, but I feel...I can't really explain how I feel."

"So now what?"

"Now we get you looked at and fixed up, if need be. According to Robert's directions, we only have a few more miles-"

Sam's words were cut off as the passenger side of the muscle car was slammed into by something twice it's size and weight. The door caved in and Dean was jolted so that his head and shoulders collide hard against Sam's side from the impact, squashing him between the door and his brother. Meanwhile, Sam was thrown with such force against the driver's side window, that his head bashed into it causing it to crack and break. The driver of the other vehicle climbed out and made their way toward the wreck and the motionless brothers with a victorious grin on their face.

 **A/n: Alright, things are going to start snowballing pretty fast for the boys from here.**

 **SparksFlyAngel: I feel for them both as well, but it gives them the perfect thing to bond over. Or no, I think you know what I mean by that. I always thought Bobby's story about how he came to be a hunter was tragic. Poor Bobby. Yeah it's not easy having to burn the one thing you have of someone you love and therefore getting rid of them too. At least I can imagine, but at least she left in a much better way than they had planned. I'm glad you liked that chapter, I hope you you liked this one too. Thank you for your awesome review!**

 **Guest: The one thing he had of hers and yes, like you pointed out, the one thing she was terrified of losing when she was alive. Dean isn't trusting Brady anytime soon and it does put Sam in quite a position when his brother and his best friend are at such odds. Telling him the other is no good and a bad idea for Sam to be around. Yeah, that's not a story I imagine Bobby sharing with just anyone. But he and Sam have something in common there, so he'd probably have sympathy for him and feel better about sharing it. Thank you for you're awesome review!**

 **Oh and thank you for reading "Bittersweet Symphony" as well! I'm really glad you loved it! It seriously makes my day to know that you look forward to my writing during the week! I always look forward to the amazing reviews you leave me. You're awesome! Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to mckydstarlight, hectatess, MarbleWolf, freetobescary, Guest, jojospn, and LilyBolt for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 25

The instant Sam's eyes cracked open, he was overcome with the urge to vomit. His head was pounding and his vision was distorted, making him feel as though he was wearing someone's prescription glasses. Sam groaned as he pushed himself slowly into sitting position, which was harder and more painful then it should have been, and he tried to take in his surroundings.

Sam couldn't make out where he was, but he could tell it wasn't anywhere he recognized. He could smell mildew as though wherever he was had been long forgotten or cared about, and the wood underneath him felt damp like it had been sitting in water for substantial amount of time. There were lights spread out on the floor in the room he was in, which gave off a star effect to his still fuzzy vision.

He moved his hand to his head and rubbed at it. It felt wet and sticky with something, but what he didn't know. Bringing his hand back, it appeared to red. Blood? For the life of him, Sam couldn't remember what had happened.

"Wh't the-" he mumbled.

"Oh, there you are. I was starting to think you weren't going to wake." There was something familiar about the voice, but the twenty two year old couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"'s there?" He asked startled.

"That knock to the head musta scrambled your eggs more than I thought," it answered simply. Sam tried to focus on where he's heard it before as well as picture the face that belonged to it, but he couldn't. He pushed his brain to make the connection until, finally, it clicked. He remembered. Sam tried to bring the blurs to a solid form in his mind so that he could see better.

"Meg?"

"Hey."

"Wh-wh't're you...wh't's goin' on ?" The young man slurred perplexed.

"Hold that thought, I've gotta make a call."

The form of Meg moved off towards the opposite side of the room and got down to the closed his eyes and reopened them again, still trying to clear up his vision. He wasn't sure he was just imagining it, getting use to it, or if it had actually done anything, but he felt as though he'd made a little progress. As Sam looked over at where Meg was kneeling, he noticed they weren't alone. Laying propped against the wall was a man who appeared to be in his fifties, bound and gagged. As Meg put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a knife, the man's eyes widened in terror and he began to squirm and yell into his gag.

"Wh't're you doing?" Sam asked nervously.

The young woman ignored him, grabbing onto what hair the man had left on his head, she slashed the blade across his throat and directed his gushing neck towards a bowl next to her. Sam's eyes grew wide in shock at the scene before him and once again, he fought back bile that threatened to erupt from the depths of his stomach. Once she had what she needed, she tossed the man off to the side carelessly, and grabbed a handful of blood which she then squeezed out in a swirling motion into the bowl. Sam could hear a disembodied voice, but he couldn't make out what it was saying.

"He's awake," Meg reported excitedly into it. Another sound of something communicating with her could be heard. "Yes, of course." The young woman got to her feet again and made her way back to Sam.

"Wh't the hell're you?"

"The same thing as you of course," she gave him flirtatious innocent smile.

"No. 'M nothing like you. I'd never kill anyone."

"Well, maybe not yet. All in due time Sam." The twenty two year old struggled to get himself to his feet, still disoriented and in pain, which he was still unclear of. Before he could make another move, he found himself gliding backwards until his back met with the wall. Sam stood confused only for a minute before he tried and failed to remove himself from it. It was as though there was some unseen force keeping him there and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull himself away.

"Why're you doing this?" He shouted. Meg slowly drew closer, her eyes not leaving the younger Winchester.

"It's just until you see you're full potential."

"My full wh't?"

"Hey there Big Boy." Sam's attention snapped over to look at his best friend, but instead of the usually relaxed feeling he got when he saw him, there was an air about him that made the younger Winchester feel uneasy. His heart dropped to his stomach.

"Brady?"

The man smiled at him, causing Sam's skin to crawl."How's it hangin?"

"Brady, wh't is this?"

"I am so glad you asked," he chuckled. "This Sam, is what I've been waiting for for a very long time. What I've been working my ass off to accomplish for the entirety of our friendship. You have no idea how hard this has been. What an honor it is."

The younger Winchester shook his head as he fought back tears. "No. We're friends. You were m' best man at m' wedding. This isn't you."

"Oh how wrong you are," the man said with a giggle. "Brady hasn't been Brady for quite some time now. Remember that Thanksgiving break? Yeah, that was me. And let me tell you something, when I first hitched a ride in your friend, I thought to myself 'this is going to be so much work.' I mean you were just so sweet and innocent. A hospitable domestic Kansas giant with a heart of gold who wouldn't hurt a fly. I studied your every move and thought I was going to be sick. I mean, I've never met such a pussy in all my life." Brady paused before licking his lips and continuing, "well that's what I thought anyways. Between the studying for class and the helping others who were in need, and of course you and Jess. Mmmmm, just the cutest couple ever. Am I right? The kind that would be there for one another till death do you part." Brady smirked as Sam gave him an un-amused glare. "Oops, too soon? Anyways I couldn't stand by watching you live this disgusting life anymore. Not when I knew what you were destined for. I mean what kind of bestie would I be if I let you just waste away into a worthless sack of shit? So I waited till opportunity came along and wouldn't you know it? I didn't even have to knock. The door was swung wide open with a welcoming smile and a plate of freshly made chocolate chip cookies."

Sam began to shake at the same time he could feel his body grow hot with rage.

"You sonofabitch," he snarled. "YOU SONOFABITCH, YOU KILLED JESS! S'whole time I've been defending you!"

"Her death was EXACTLY what was needed to give you that little push in the right direction. Well, that is, until I found out you were blowing town with your brother." His features grew angry only for a second before snapping back into his cocky smug self. "But I was able to clean up that mess real quick and easy by pertaining to your sweet side. How could Sam Winchester not open up to a guy who was eternally grateful and had a desire to do for him what was done for him? It was like taking candy from a mentally challenged baby," he laughed, then seeing the look on his friend's face, he smiled. "You want a demonstration on how she died, Sam? A little behind the scenes look at the perks of being one of old Yellow Eye's followers?"

Sam didn't answer as he stared down the man in front of him.

"All I need is a volunteer." His eyes lit up and a wicked grin slid across his face. "Brb." With that Brady was gone, leaving Meg and Sam alone.

"Wh't's he mean by 'destined for?' Destined for wh't?" He snapped.

"Oh you don't know the half of it Baby," she cooed. "You've been given a truly amazing gift Sam, and you're so close to taking it all. The throne, the world."

"Wh't're you talking about?"

"So this is how it all went down the night of November 2nd," Brady started. His sudden reappearance startling an unsuspecting Sam. "Pay attention now Sam, you don't want to miss this again do you?"

He glared at Brady.

"Right, so, you leave with Douche Breath, and here I come to the apartment. I knock, she answers."

The door to the room flew open to reveal a figure on their knees, bound like the man had been earlier, but not gagged. His green eyes blinked a few times as he tried to adjust to them being open, and that's when things began to click into place for Sam.

They had stopped Jessica and were on their way to the hospital for Dean's broken arm. But why were they here instead? Where was here? And why did Dean look worse than he did before? Why was Sam's head pounding and bloody? There was still so much that was unclear to him.

"D'n!" Sam shouted, trying again to pull himself from the wall. He instead felt himself lifted, and thrown to the wall opposite Brady and his brother. Like before, he was unable to get himself free. The elder sibling tried to move his head in the direction of where he had heard his name, but Sam could see Dean was having a hard time with it, moving as though he had woken from a drug induced sleep.

"It's rude to interrupt," Brady said in a mock scolding tone. "Now, she tells me that you've gone out for the night to spend some time with family and that's when I first discovered your worthless shithead of a brother was in town. She invites me in. I accept her invitation and help myself to one of her cookies. And wow, your wife's cookies were delicious," he giggled. Sam's eyes were fixed on his brother who he still seemed out of it. "Anyways, blah blah blah, we talk a bit, then I decided enough chit chat and that's when the fun began." Brady turned from Sam and concentrated on Dean. The elder Winchester rose from the ground and slammed into the same spot Sam had been earlier, causing a cry out from his brother as he was rammed against the wall.

"Leave 'im alone you sonofabitch!" Sam ordered.

"I dragged her, like so into your room, and up to the ceiling." As he spoke, Dean's body slide up the wall until it reached the ceiling where it continued to snake it's way toward Sam. Tears filled his vision as he watched his brother draw closer and closer to him. The elder sibling yelled in pain as his broken arm was scraped along, still tied tightly behind his back. "Then I placed her right where I knew you'd find her and played the waiting game."

"D'n," the younger Winchester's words were barely a whisper as they caught in his throat. Dean peered back, pain visibly shining in his eyes. "Stop!"

"And then just a few minutes before you opened that door, I took my finger and moved it, like so." At the same time Brady drew his finger in the air, an angry red line grew across Dean's stomach identical to the one Sam had seen on Jessica. He screamed in agony causing the younger sibling to try and pull himself free once again. Like before, he was unsuccessful.

"DEAN! NO!" Sam called out. "Brady stop! Please, stop!"

"And well, I think you know the rest," Brady replied ignoring his friend's request. He moved his eyes to peer up at the elder Winchester the way a kid stares up in wonder at fireworks.

"Brady please," Sam begged looking back down at him with large watering eyes. "Please don't do this."

"Make me," he challenged. Brady bowed his head and then raised it again, staring back up at Dean. The elder Winchester was suddenly over come with the feeling of his blood boiling within his body and he let out yet another agonizing scream, which quickly turned into the sound of him choking on his own blood. Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he remained silent and still, blood dripping from his mouth.

"DEAN!"

Brady sighed as he smiled up at his work. "Isn't it bromantic? You know what would really set the mood for this scene? A nice cozy fire." Sam's eyes filled with horror and Brady winked at him. "I hope you brought marshmallows."

The younger brother looked from Brady to Dean before throwing Meg an angry glare. Maybe he was wrong, but she seemed to be why he couldn't move even his pinky finger. He focused all his rage on what he believed to be the reason he was unable to do anything other than watch his brother being played with like a mouse before a cat got bored and went for the kill. To his surprise, she flew backwards into the wall and Sam could feel his body released from the force that had been holding him there. He dropped to the floor, but managed to get himself back to his feet quickly. His dagger filled gaze fell on his friend who only smiled proudly back at him.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked Sam. "The power. The ability to make things go the way YOU want them to. You may not be the only one and hell, you may not be the strongest one, but with a bit more work, you will be. It has to be you, Sam. It always has to be you. You're our favorite."

The younger brother's mind was swirling with questions, but all of those were going to have to take a back seat.

"Let. Dean. Go. Now. 'M not gonna say it again," he demanded in a dangerous low voice.

"You're words Big Boy. Catch ya later."

With that Brady and Meg were gone and when Sam turned around to look back up at his brother, he was already tumbling down to the ground, landing with a sickening thud. He laid motionless.

"D'n? Dean?!" He called out to him as he dropped to his knees and gently rolled him onto his side. The elder sibling's eyes remained closed and his body stayed motionless. Crimson decorated Dean's face, and his skin looked piqued. "No no no! Oh God! Stay with me. Stay with me, Dean."

Sam dug around in his pocket, but came up empty. "Shit!" He roared. The younger Winchester began to look around rapidly in hopes that his phone had maybe fallen out while he had been thrown around, but still no signs of it. Torn between staying close to his brother and searching around more, Sam decided he'd be no good to Dean if he couldn't get help. He pushed his way out of the room and stumbled slightly outside.

It was dusk and the already cool November air had grown colder. It felt refreshing to his hot skin, but was ignored by the rest of him. Already the landscape was sinking into sepia tones and the wind had picked up. Luckily for Sam, it wasn't dark enough yet to prevent him from finding what he was looking for relatively quickly.

Not far from the door of the abandoned house they had been brought to, was the Impala along with a good size truck. Or what was left of them. It all made sense now why his head had been damp with blood and why he felt sore. The final piece of the puzzle.

The twenty two year old hurried the best he could towards the muscle car and only stopped when he was right in front of it. It was certainly not going anywhere any time soon. The passenger side was caved in and both the font and back were badly beaten if not completely dented. It was a miracle that they didn't die, Dean especially. Although if his brother had seen this, he more than likely would have died from a heart attack and then killed Sam for it happening with him as the driver.

The thought of Dean pulled Sam out of his thoughts and caused him to move towards the driver's side. As he did, he realized there was no door. At least, not anymore. It looked as though it had been torn from its hinges by something strong. With a brief glance around, he found it laying on the ground a good few feet from the rest of the car. Just as he moved to look into the vehicle, he felt his shoe kick something solid that slid on the dirt underneath the almost pretzel shaped Chevy. Sam dropped to his knees and reached a long arm under, groping blindly. Finally, he felt plastic graze his fingertips and with a big stretch, he was able to push it out towards him. The younger man snatched it up, saw his battery was dangerously low, and shot off back to check on his brother.

C'mon c'mon, please pick up," Sam said out loud as he pressed the phone to his ear. Just as it was about to go to voicemail, the line picked up.

"Agent W-"

"Robert! 's Sam!" Sam cut him off.

"Who? I can barely hear you. Connection's bad."

"SAM!"

""Sam? What's wrong son? You boys ok?" The gruff voice asked picking up on the panicked tone.

"Pr'tty damn far from it! We were in a wreck, the Impala's totalled and Dean's barely breathing!"

"Where are you?" Robert asked.

"I-I don't know. Some abandoned house somewhere."

"Alright hang tight Sam, I'm comin' to find you. Just keep De-"

"Hello? Robert? Keep Dean wh't?! Hello?!" Sam pulled the phone from his ear and peered down at a black screen. "Damnit!" He shouted throwing it off to the side and letting it slide on the floor forgotten. He placed a shaky hand on his sibling's neck feeling a faint pulse. "Hold on, Robert's on his way. Ok? J'st, please, stay with me Dean."

 **A/n: Alright everyone I'm so sorry to do this to you, but I may not be able to post for a week or two due having family visit from out of town. Also I'm currently struggling with how to go about this next chapter and I'd rather get something out that I think is something you will enjoy and does the story justice, rather than throw something at you that is crap just to get something out there. I'm hoping it'll only be the first Wednesday in October I don't post, but it could be the following as well. It's all going to depend on how I'm feeling. Thank you all so much for your time and interest in this story as well as patience, and again I am sorry for the little hiatus.**

 **Guest: I agree. I'm happy with that choice. I had almost decided to have her be sent away by burning the ring completely, but I thought it would be nicer to have Sam, who's new at hunting, try something new and not harmful to Jessica's ghost. After all, he wouldn't have wanted to see that ands besides, we say him do that in "Roadkill." Plus, yeah, her rage wasn't really her. Sam knew that. True. Maybe he has some issues with Dean, but I don't think he would have wanted to have to choose his wife or his brother like that. I'm sure this chapter answered your questions, or some of them anyways. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you again for your review, interest, support, and loyalty. It means so much to me and I can't thank you enough.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: Hello everyone, I'm back with a chapter update! I was finally able to get some work now and while at work, I was struck with a random muse which has also completely taken me and this story in a different direction then I had originally planned. I'm pretty excited actually. I managed to get a couple of chapters done and so here we go with chapter 26.**

 **Thank you so so much for your patience. Thank you anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to mckydstarlight, freetobescary, LilyBolt, Guest, hollyhobbit 101, and SparksFlyAngel for all your recent reviews and everything! You all are awesome!**

Chapter 26

After Robert had found and retrieved the Winchester brothers, Sam had endured an uncomfortable car ride to the hospital, both siblings had been admitted and separated into different rooms, and Sam had been poked and prodded and questioned vigorously, he was far from in a good mood. They confirmed he had a concussion, something he already knew going into the hospital, and they denied him access to Dean's room which he had demanded the doctor let him see his brother a good five or six times within the first few seconds of them getting him situated.

He was sitting on the bed biting at his nails and jiggling his leg rapidly with a miles away look in his hazel eyes, when a wrap of knuckles on the door frame startled the young man out of his stare and it switched from distant to focused.

"How're you holding up Sam?" Robert questioned as he entered the younger Winchester's room eyeing him.

"I'll live, which is why I don't get why they're so adamant on keeping me in this damn place," Sam snapped.

"Concussions aren't anythin' to take lightly," the hunter replied.

"Fuck my concussion!" The younger brother raged, creating a fist and pounding it into the bed, much like he had done earlier to Robert's table back at his house. "Dean was bloody and unconscious for at least an hour before he even got to the hospital! They still haven't given me any news on him and they won't let me go see him!"

"I know, I know Sam. But they ain't doin' all this and preventin' you from seein' Dean to piss you off. They're doin' it to make sure you're both safe," the elder man explained as though Sam were a small child. "I know it ain't easy and all, but have patience. I'm sure they'll let you know what's goin' on when they know."

"How do they not know? It's their job to know!"

"No it's their job to figure it out. You have to give them time, son. You two haven't been here all that long and Dean was in pretty bad shape when we got him here." The hunter paused and narrowed his eyes. "Speakin' of, care to explain what happened?"

Sam's fist remained in a ball, which he tightened at the thought, causing his fingernails to dig into his palm. He bared his teeth and gave Robert a hateful look, which he soon learned wasn't directed at him, but at the man the younger brother spoke of.

"Brady did this to him. To us! He killed Jess, Robert, and he damn near killed Dean!" His words were spiteful.

"Did he happen to say anythin' important?"

Sam shook his head which made him feel a little light headed, but he ignored it. "Not directly. He was very...ambiguous about it. Just kept saying something about being 'destined' for something or another."

The elder man furrowed his brow.

"'Destined?' Huh? He say anything else like what you're destined for?"

"Brady's a talker, always has liked the sound of his own voice, but other than taunting me right up until he disappeared, no."

"That's somethin' else that's been ticklin' my melon, how'd you and yer brother get outta that pickle? By the looks of it, it was by the skin of Dean's teeth."

Sam gulped and his eyes grew soft as they found a spot on the bed and remained there. His tightly clinched fist loosened up slightly and Robert could see his shoulders roll. He waited for an answer and when he didn't get one, he spoke once more.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I...I don't know, exactly," the twenty two year old replied in a small voice. Robert gave Sam a look that showed him how much he believed what he was hearing. "Seriously, I don't! One minute Brady was teasing me with Dean pinned on the ceiling and I was unable to move. The next, Meg was flung across the room and I was free and threatening to end that son of a bitch Brady."

The room fell into an awkward silence in which case Robert found himself dumbstruck while Sam looked away embarrassed. "I don't know what happened or how, but I was able to free myself and save us because of it," he tried to reason. When the hunter was still speechless he added, "any ideas on how I managed that?"

"Did either of the two have black eyes?" The hunter asked.

"Not that I could see, but then my vision wasn't the absolute best. Why, what does that mean if they did?"

"Means yer friends are demons, or at least possessed by 'em."

"Like what happened to your wife?" The young man questioned. Robert nodded. "Do demons have powers?"

"A bit. Most of 'em can use telekinesis and enjoy pinnin' people down while torturin' them or those they care about. Sounds like what happened to you and yer brother."

"Brady also did something to cause Dean pain internally. Not sure what exactly, but he did it with only a look."

"Sounds like Brady's got a bit more mojo than yer average demon. As fer you, I'm not sure what happened, but I suppose we should be grateful for it. At least for now anyways. From the sounds of it, yer brother was one look away from ending up like yer wife."

Sam cringed at the thought.

"Look, I know you've already done a lot for me and Dean, but is there anyway I could ask you to help me with something?" He asked in a gentle voice. Robert's attention was on the twenty two year old which Sam took as a sign that he was listening. "You think maybe you can have the Impala towed? I'll pay you back."

"Sam, that thing ain't worth the tow. If you hadn't noticed, cars are somethin' I know a thing or two about and trust me, that's more money than it's worth. As nice of a car as it is."

"Maybe so, but that car means the world to my brother. Dad gave it to him and they spent hours sometimes days working on it together pretty much all Dean's life. He'd kill me if he found out it was gone completely. My brother's good with cars, he just needs some parts, tools, and somewhere to store it and he'll have it all fixed up. If not, well, at least he had the option and junking it would be his choice, you know."

The hunter let out a deep sigh and nodded.

"I suppose I otta get to it then. I'll get the car towed back to my place, you boys are gonna need somewhere to stay and rest up and after this hospital bill, I doubt eithera you will be able to afford a room anywhere."

Sam's eyes glistened as he relaxed into the hospital bed with an appreciative smile on his face.

"Thank you Robert. Really, I mean it. You've been a tremendous help. Dean and I owe you big time."

Robert waved a dismissive hand and turned to leave.

After a couple of hours of Sam being left alone in his room, a nurse popped her head in.

"Mr. Winchester? You can see your brother now. Mind you it can't be for long though."

The younger Winchester hurried to his feet without a word and eagerly followed the nurse out of the room and into the hallway until she stopped and motioned to an open room. Sam made his way to the door frame and stopped short. His mouth opened in shock and his eyes began to mist as he stared down at his brother.

An array of machines accompanied him, all making their own noises as they worked away. Among them, and the one that caught Sam's attention most, was a heart rate meter. Wires were attached to Dean and a tube was placed down his esophagus held in place by a mask around his mouth. His face was still a bit beat up, but it was clear of any blood and although it terrified Sam to see his older sibling like this, he was rather grateful to at least hear sounds going off that didn't seem to warrant any immediate medical attention. His good arm was laying straight at his side, while his broken one sat wrapped up in a cast in a sling.

"Oh God," Sam whispered as he stared down at the unresponsive elder Winchester. "Dean." It was like a train wreck, he couldn't look away and at the same time, he didn't want to look. The twenty two year old pulled up the little plastic visitor's chair and seated himself as close to Dean's bed as possible without disturbing any of the cords that connected his brother to the multiple machines.

"Mr. Winchester," a booming voice addressed. Sam peeled his gaze from his sibling to look over at the man who had joined them, recognizing him immediately as his and likely his brother's doctor. "We'd like to keep you for one more night, just to make sure it's nothing more than a concussion."

"What about my brother?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you," the man started with a frown, "it's not looking good. His arm should be corrected over the course of time as is usually the case. As long as he wears the sling and he doesn't strain or injure it again in its process. The cut in his stomach, although a lot deeper than we had anticipated, is stitched up and will be on its way to mending. Provided it doesn't get irritated. But what worries me are...well a couple things, actually. He's sustained a brain injury which we thought was the main reason for him being in this state, but then we found..." A baffled expression took the frown's place. " I've been in the medical career for about twenty-seven years, I've seen many things come into this hospital, but you're brother's case...I've never seen it before. I'm not even sure how to explain it or what it even is honestly."

"What?" Sam's heart pounded in his throat.

"He appears to be, for lack of a better term, burnt internally. You can understand why this concerns me."

Now the younger Winchester looked back over at his brother before looking back up at the doctor.

"So when are you thinking he's going to wake up?"

"Right now, it's more a matter of if he'll wake up?"

"If?" Sam repeated.

"It's like I said earlier Mr. Winchester, your brother's condition is far from good. But we're doing all we can and right now, we can't do anything else except keep an eye on him and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best?" The twenty two year old echoed in disbelief jumping to his feet. "You're a doctor. This is a hospital."

"And we are doing everything that we can. We work with medicine, not miracles. I'll have someone come in and check on him shortly."

Once more Sam had the room to himself with the exception of the various sounds of the machines and Dean. He ran his hands through his hair, let out a deep breath, and allowed himself to sink back in his previous seat where he returned his full attention to his big brother. "I'm-I'm so sorry, Dean," he whispered to him. Tears blurred his vision. "I know the doctor says you're in pretty bad shape, but I need you to pull through, ok? I know I've said some mean things in the past, but, I need you. I'm ready to have my big brother back. Like when we were kids, you know? Before all the bullshit and lies and everything. I just lost Jessica, twice, I can't lose anyone else. I just can't." Sam scrubbed a hand over his face to clear away the tears that had trickled down his cheeks before resting his hand on his sibling's bed. He sat like that, simply watching Dean, hoping for any reaction or signs that he was becoming conscious. Only looking up briefly to eye the machines.

An hour passed by before anyone came in to check on the Winchesters, though Sam could have sworn it was more like hours than just one. The nurse gave the younger sibling a smile, and a nod in acknowledgement before turning her full focus on Dean. The twenty two year old watched her work, trying to notice and take in everything she was doing as well as the expression on her face as she consulted the machines. However, this nurse had one hell of a poker face, and so Sam instead directed his attention on his brother once more. Leaning over slightly in his chair to see if he could make out what she was jotting down. When the nurse was done, she gave Sam another polite grin and quietly took her leave.

Only a few minutes after the first nurse, another entered. Her features were less soft, as were her interactions with Sam.

"I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your room now," she replied bluntly.

"I'm not hurting anything by being here. Please, just a few more minutes?" Sam asked giving the woman a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, you have to go. You can check in on him later."

"Can I at least say goodbye? Just for a minute?"

The woman threw the younger man a disapproving glare, but stepped out into the hallway without a word. The twenty two year old peered back down at his brother and sighed. "I'll be back, and when I am, you better open your eyes. Ok?" He tried to tease. "Please Dean, wake up."

XXX

It was late before anyone came into Sam's room again. Not that he minded though, if he couldn't be in Dean's room, then he didn't want anyone in his. It had been a good few hours ago that he had been able to see his sibling, and he could only assume that no news meant no change. For better or for worse.

He could finally start to feel his eyelids grow heavy, when the sound of someone knocking on his door frame startled him awake.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya," Robert apologized at the entrance.

"You didn't, it's fine. Come in," Sam replied stifling a yawn and pulling himself up to sitting position in the hospital bed.

"Well, the Impala's safe and sound back at my place so whenever you boys are cleared..."

"Thanks Robert," Sam gave him a smile that quickly fell into a frown.

"Any news on Dean?" He asked.

"They stitched up his gash and he's in a sling for his arm," Sam replied trying to sound upbeat, but the hunter caught on.

"But?"

"But...they uh, he's burnt, internally. The doctor says he's never seen anything like it, I have no doubt that that's the result of Brady's work."

"More 'n likely," the elder man agreed.

Sam's bottom lip began to tremble and he bowed his head as he worked on forming words to continue his report on his brother's condition. "They...they say that he..." The younger brother took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "They don't know when he's going to wake up. They don't know...'if' he's going to wake up."

Robert nodded to show he understood, but for a while found he didn't know what to say to the young man. He'd just lost his wife, and whether the two brothers had 'bad water under the bridge' as the elder Winchester had mentioned to him at the diner or not, he couldn't imagine that news of his sibling passing away would be taken well in the least bit.

"Do you have any family you want to call and inform? You mentioned a father earlier."

Sam shook his head, "Dad died a couple years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry fer yer lose," Robert replied sympathetically.

"Thanks."

Sam's eyes grew wide and he gulped.

"You alright there, Sam?"

"Mom," he answered. "She's going to be pissed when she hears about this."

"Pissed? I think more like worried," the hunter corrected him.

"Oh she's going to be beyond worried, but she has no idea that Dean and I aren't in Palo Alto. We never told her about any of this. Well she knows about Jessica but not the whole me looking for answers about her death and who killed her and all of that. Dean wanted to tell her but I-I just didn't want to worry her, you know?"

"It's probably best you give her call then," Robert advised. "Poor woman's probably worried sick if you haven't talked to her in a while."

"You didn't happen to find my phone when you went back for the car, did you?"

"You didn't mention a phone."

"Right."

"Here, you can borrow mine," the elder man handed Sam his cell. It rang a few times before finally the other line picked up.

"'Hello?" Mary's voice sounded.

"Hey Mom," Sam responded timidly.

"Samuel Winchester! What the hell is the matter with you?! I have been calling you and your brother and both of your phones are going straight to voicemail. Why is that? Why haven't you boys been answering my calls? What in the hell is going on?!"

Robert cringed as he heard Mary in clarity as Sam pulled the phone away from his ear.

"I don't have time to explain everything but there's something you need to know."

"There's many things I need to know. You'll make time," she snapped.

"Mom, we were in a-a car accident in Sioux Falls in South Dakota. Dean he, uh, he...it's not good Mom." Sam waited for another explosion of questions and concerns, but instead got nothing. "M-Mom?"

"I'm going to be on the next flight out and then you are going to tell me EVERYTHING. Do you understand me?" She asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Yes Ma'am," Sam gulped.

"Good, who's number is this?"

"Uh my friend, Robert Singer."

"I'll call this number when I've landed. See you in a few hours." With that the call dropped and the twenty two year old looked from the phone to its owner.

"So," Robert cleared his throat, "I take it since you can't leave and don't have a car and yer brother is out of commission for the time being, I have the honor of picking up your mother from the airport?"

"Like I said earlier, we owe you."

 **A/n: Thank you again everyone! And good luck with the season premiere of our boys tomorrow! Thank goodness Hellatus comes to a close!**

 **Guest: Aw, sorry to put you through so much emotion. Yes, it wouldn't be good for Sam to lose Dean after Jessica and if something happened to him...probably Sam would go through great lengths to get him back. The boys are lucky to have Bobby and as for Brady, we shall see what happens with him. Thank you so much as always for everything!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: I'm so glad you liked this chapter! Hopefully I've answered some of those wonders? Yes, Sam used his demonic psychic abilities to save them unknowingly. Thank you so much for your review, and I hope you liked this chapter as well!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: I just wanted to remind everyone that it's very highly likely that the Mary Winchester in my story is nothing like the show's version. When I had started to think up this story a few years ago, I had obviously no idea they'd be bringing her back.**

 **Thank you so much to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. Special thank you to MarbleWolf, hectatess, mckydstarlight, SparksFlyAngel, jojospn, and LilyBolt for your recent reviews.**

Chapter 27

It had taken Mary well into the following day to arrive, and as far as Sam could tell, the car ride back from the airport had been an uncomfortable one for the hunter. The mother stomped into her youngest son's room and threw her arms around him. After the initial shock of her reaction, Sam returned the hug. When she pulled away, she wiped at her eyes.

"Are you ok? What's going on with Dean? What happened? How do you know that man that picked me up? I thought you were in Palo Alto."

"Calm down Mom, please," Sam responded trying not to snap at her. "I'm ok. Dean...he's not ok. Those damn doctors haven't told me anything new and they only allowed me to visit him once yesterday. It's like I said, we were in a car accident. It was the other driver's fault, he T-boned me. Robert's a friend. He's been helping with, well, a lot actually. We were in Palo Alto but...it's a long story Mom," Sam sighed.

"I've got time," she informed sternly crossing her arms.

Before anyone could say anything more, the doctor Sam had spoken with the day before entered. Mary was quick to greet him.

"Mary Winchester, I'm Sam and Dean's mother," she introduced herself shaking hands with the man.

"Oh, Nice to meet you Mrs. Winchester. I'm Dr. Martin," he replied.

"Do you have news on Dean?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid nothing has changed in your brother's condition so far. But you on the other hand, are free to leave."

"Can we see him?" Mary injected.

"Normally we like to keep the number of visitors down to no more than two," the doctor stated.

"You two go on, I'll wait in the waiting room," Robert said.

Mary and Sam followed the doctor back down the same hallway the younger sibling had been led down the previous day until he came to a stop in front of Dean's room. The twenty two year old glanced at his brother before focusing his attention on their mother. She gasped at the sight of her eldest and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Oh, Dean," She slowly approached his bed and continued to stare down at her eldest son as he lay exactly as Sam had last seen him.

Doctor Martin repeated everything he had told the younger man to the mother and then excused himself as he had before. Mary pulled up the same chair that Sam had when he first came to visit and sat down next to Dean's bed, placing her hand gently on top of his.

"Hi," she sniffed, "hi, Love. It's Mom," she spoke in a gentle tone, much like the one she used back when her boys had been younger and afraid or ill. "I need you to open your eyes for me Dean. Please."

Both Mary and Sam kept an eye out for signs of acknowledgement, but as before, there was no response. No twitch of his fingers, no opening of his eyes, no stirring of any kind from him. He lay still, his chest slowly rising and falling as he breathed into the mask. They watched silently for several minutes before Mary turned back to Sam.

"When was the last time you ate?" She questioned him. Her youngest shrugged and shook his head.

"Yesterday, I think."

"Let's get you something to eat then," she suggested. The mother didn't want to leave Dean anymore than her son did, but she needed answers and Dean's room was not the place to have this talk. Especially not with the prying eyes of a nurse whom Mary noticed kept peering in at them. Sam didn't say anything, only allowed his mother to coax him out of the room with her and back down the hall towards the waiting room where Robert had been sitting with a People magazine open on an article about Tori Spelling. He quickly discarded the reading material upon seeing the Winchester family enter, and rose to his feet to greet them.

"How's he doin'?" He asked eagerly.

"Same," Sam responded. Robert shook his head.

"Well, I suppose that's better 'n worse."

Sam half heartedly nodded.

"How're you doin'?"

The young man's only answer was a shake of his head.

"We're on our way to get some food, wanna join?" He asked, trying to change the subject to spare him from tearing up again.

"Sure, 's long as I'm not interrupting anythin' that is?" He turned his blue eyes to Mary.

"Of course. Maybe you can help fill in the many gaps my son's left about what's been going on," she responded throwing Sam a knowing look.

The cafeteria was pretty standard for a hospital, mediocre food for a less than reasonable price. The choices consisted of a hamburger with fries, no doubt frozen and warmed in a microwave, a hotdog made similarly, a noodle dish, chicken strips with fries, a turkey sandwich wrapped up in saran wrap with no condiments, and a chicken Cesar salad with a couple of packets of dressing.

Mary and Robert both ordered the bowl of noodles, while Sam went with a salad. All three of them sat in silence for awhile, Mary taking a bite then eyeing her youngest, who wasn't eating his meal, but was instead staring at it and stabbing the lettuce with his plastic fork absently. She cleared her throat pulling him from his thoughts and bring his eyes to meet hers.

"So," she started abruptly, "let's hear it. And I mean ALL of it. I know there's more going on than what you've told me."

Sam looked over at Robert who had just shoved another heaping fork full of noodles into his mouth.

"I don't think you're going to believe me," he remarked.

"Try me."

"Ok," he cleared his throat nervously, "here goes."

Sam reported everything from his and Dean's reunion, to Jessica's death, to the interrogation, to everything that happened afterwards. By the time he was done, Mary had forgotten all about her meal and was staring in disbelief at her youngest son.

"Why didn't you tell me about any of this before?" She questioned.

"I just- I didn't want you to get involved. Plus I didn't know what you would say to all of it. I mean, do you really believe in ghosts? What about demons? What good would it have been for me to tell you if you wouldn't have believed me? Dean didn't. Not at first anyways. He was ready to take me to the nuthouse. Or twenty-four hour watch."

For the first time since her arrival at Sioux Falls General, Mary was speechless. Sam turned his attention to his friend.

"Robert, is there anything we can do to help Dean? Any spells or magic or something?" The hunter stared into Sam's hopeful hazel eyes.

"Sam, why don't you go and check on your brother again. I'll catch up in a moment." It wasn't a suggestion so much as it was a request. Her words caught both men off guard and left the elder of them silent.

"Yes Ma'am."

Sam looked from his friend to his mother before pushing his chair away from the table and getting to his feet. With one final glance back, the young man was gone. Mary watched him go, then turned to address Robert.

"Listen, I appreciate what you've done for my boys, truly I do, but I don't appreciate you informing them about the supernatural."

The hunter's eyes grew wide at the mention. "So, you do know about that then?"

"Oh I know alright. Hunting has been in family for multiple generations. And I hated every second of it. The sights, the sounds, the smells. They never leave you, they always haunt you. I didn't want that life, and I certainly didn't want that for my sons. I still don't. I left all that as soon as I could and vowed to never look back. Never raise Sam and Dean the way I was raised. They were going to have normal lives even if it killed me."

"They still do, don't they? I mean they've only taken down one ghost and it was Sam's wife. Which he helped put to rest usin' nothin' more than words. You didn't raise fools, Mary."

"It may have been 'one ghost,' but what about all of this with demons? I could see the hatred in my youngest's eyes when he spoke about them. Sam's a lot like his father in many ways. Not all of them favorable. When John's heart was set on something, he didn't stop. We had gophers in our front yard once and let me tell you, it was literally a war between them and my husband. I know that seems like a stupid example, but believe me when I say that those ambitious hot headed ways of his caused some pretty big bumps in his life. Now imagine Sam doing the exact same thing not with rodents, but demons. I don't want that for my son. I don't want my children to become casualties in a war that I have tried so desperately to keep them from. Already they've tried to claim Dean's life, and I will not let that happen. To either of them."

Robert nodded, "me neither," he agreed.

"Good. Then promise me you won't talk to my boys anymore about the supernatural. Promise me you won't let them become hunters."

"I'll do my best. If it makes you feel any better, I never liked the idea in the first place," the hunter admitted.

"Thank you Robert Singer, for taking care of my sons and allowing them somewhere safe to stay. Sam really thinks highly of you."

"And I do too. Of him I mean, and Dean. You 'n yer boys are welcome to the Singer Salvage anytime."

Mary smiled at the man, "oh and if I could ask you for one more thing?"

"You Winchesters have a thing about favors, don't you?" he teased lightly.

"Do you by any chance have any acacia, oil of Abrameli, a few candles, a bowl, and a knife I could borrow?"

"I may have some of that at home," Robert confirmed. "Mind if I ask what for?"

"I'm going to save Dean."

 **A/n: SparksFlyAngel: I'm glad you're still enjoying this story. Thank you as always for your time, dedication, interest, and review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this.**

 **A special thank you to hectatess, mckydstarlight, freetobescary, MarbleWolf, LilyBolt, and SparksFlyAngel for all your recent reviews.**

Chapter 28

Mary found Sam sitting by Dean's side with his hands clasped together, his fingers interwoven, and his head bowed. Quietly, as not to disturb him, she approached the bed. It was a few seconds before her youngest was even aware she was there, jumping slightly when he noticed he wasn't alone anymore.

"Mom," he breathed quickly raising his head and pulling his hands apart from each other.

"I'm sorry Love, I didn't mean to startle you. I just didn't want to interrupt."

"Oh no, no you didn't. I was just-"

"You were praying," she finished for him. Sam's face turned pink at having been caught and his gaze darted away from her. "It's alright, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Mary brushed her fingers through her youngest boy's hair affectionately.

"Dad never approved," he mumbled.

"Your father wasn't a religious man, you know that. It doesn't mean he didn't approve, he just didn't understand. He had a rough upbringing. Practically raised himself. It's hard to believe in a higher power watching over you when you feel abandoned by everyone," she explained. His hazel eyes made their way back to meet his mother.

"Mom, do you...do you really believe angels are watching over us?"

She smiled down at her son. "I do, and I believe your father is there among them. Even if he didn't believe in Heaven."

Sam's eyes became evasive once again as they bounced from the floor to his brother, up to her, and back to Dean again.

"I-I'm so, so sorry I didn't come see Dad when you and Dean called and told me he was sick. I'm sorry that the last time I spoke with him, I told him to go to Hell."

"Oh Sweetie," Mary bent down to wrap her arms around Sam, rubbing her hand on his back soothingly as he cried.

"What if," the younger man hiccuped, "what if he died thinking I hate him?"

"Shhh Sammy, you know that's not true."

"What if-what if Dean dies thinking the same thing?"

"Listen to me," she replied pulling Sam away from her so that she could meet his red watery eyes. "Your brother is not going to die. We aren't losing any more in this family. Ok? I promise."

Sam nodded and ran his hand over his face to clear away tears.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Winchester? Someone by the name of Robert Singer is looking for you," a woman reported, sticking her head in the hospital room.

"I'll be there in a second."

The mother turned back to her youngest and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back. Come and get me if anything changes," she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am."

"And no more of that talk. You're a good man Sam, and both your father and your brother know that you care about them. I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

Mary then leaned over to her eldest and gently kissed his forehead as she had done her youngest's. "I love you Dean, keep fighting. Come back to us."

As before, there was no response from the twenty six year old. The mother ran her fingers through Sam's hair one last time before taking her leave of them.

When she reached the waiting room, she made a beeline for the hunter.

"So, did you get everything?" She asked eagerly.

"I did. Are you sure this is a good idea though? If this goes wrong, it could end with the boys as orphans or worse, Sam could lose everyone. You sure you wanna take that risk?"

"Sam won't be left alone. If I play my cards right he'll have us both, if not, he'll at least have Dean. If for any reason something happens, please, keep an eye on my boys. Make sure they don't do anything stupid?"

"I'll certainly give it my all," Robert assured the mother. He transported the bag of ingredients to Mary who thanked him and then was gone.

The hospital was by far one of the lease accommodating places to hold a summoning, no doors available to the public had any locks on them. Except for the bathroom stalls which were too small and still not private enough. Instead, Mary found an unoccupied hospital room, crept inside, closed the door, and wedged a visitor's chair under the handle. It wouldn't hold for long if someone really wanted in, but it would buy her a little more time at least.

She got to work on combining the items into the bowl Robert had brought for her, while also drawing the correct sigil. Once she was done, she placed the candles accordingly, and began to light them. Next she brought the knife Robert had packed for her and slit the palm of her hand, holding it over the bowl and letting her blood fall into it while she recited the incantation.

"Attenrobendum eos, ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, 'coram me."

Mary stayed kneeling on the floor, looking around the room for any signs of company. Suddenly the door handle jiggled and a man's face appeared, causing the woman to jump. She quickly got to her feet and removed the chair gaining the man entrance. The newcomer was wearing a janitorial outfit and a scowl was engraved in his features.

"What the hell are you doing here lady?" He asked in an angry tone, his eyes falling on the summoning spot and then looking back at her. "What is that? You some kind of Devil worshipper?" Mary didn't say anything. "You're going to have some serious explaining to do to security."

"You won't call security," she responded matter of factly. "Now, stop playing games. We both know who you are."

The man chuckled in amusement and his pale grey eyes turned an inhuman yellow.

"I always did like you, Mary Winchester. You've got spunk, brains, you know how to handle yourself. It's why I chose you. I knew you'd pass it down to your offspring and boy howdy, I was right."

"You can't have Sam."

"Can't have him? Come now Mary, you're smarter than that. I already 'have' him. I'm in his blood, he's one of my children, you ensured it. And in doing so made me the happiest creature to walk the earth." The vessel of the yellow eyed demon licked his lips as he took in the woman's expression. "Your boy Sam is special. More so than you can even imagine. I have big plans for him."

"I'm not here to chat," the mother remarked.

"No? So you don't want to hear all about my plans for your youngest?"

"It doesn't matter, because it's never going to happen. So what do you say we cut the bullshit and get to why I summoned you?"

"Oh," he replied excitedly, "well then if you aren't here to talk about Sam, you must be here about the other one."

"Bring Dean back," she demanded.

"Oh, Mary," the man shuddered, "it gets my meatsuit all hot and bothered when you get all commanding like that." Mary didn't flinch. "You know, you played the resurrection game once already, look how that turned out." He paused before continuing. "There are, a few...complications to all this this time round however."

"Such as?"

"First and foremost if you're looking to make a deal you have to have something I want. You don't." The demon began to use his vessel to circle her. "Secondly, I'm perfectly content with this current situation with your other boy. Sure he's not dead, but I have a satisfying suspicion that he's not far from the light at the end of the tunnel."

"Then take me instead," Mary suggested. "Take me and let my son go free."

"Except me having you, it does nothing. I've got many eyes and ears and they're all focused on one person. Sam. If you'd come to me...oh...about a few months ago, we may have had a deal. But things change. Sam has a warm heart, which makes him SO much more fun and gratifying to play with than I had originally thought. The rest of the children have been fairly easy, some of them eager even. Sam however, he's needed some...gentle nudging. But he's coming along, he's got time yet. The death of Jessica was a good start, now imagine what your son would become if he lost his brother merely weeks after losing his wife? Sure at first I'll admit, I completely mistook Dean for being irrelevant. But now," the demon's eyes appeared to grow brighter with joy at his thoughts, "now I know better. Sam already thinks his own father thought he hated him, imagine what'll happen if Dean dies and Sam has the same fear and guilt for him? That boy will be brimming with dangerous emotions which will only open up his mind to his gift. So the way I see it, everything is coming together perfectly."

"How do you know about how he feels about John?"

"Like I said, I have eyes and ears everywhere. Well, almost anyways. There are a few exceptions. But this hospital isn't one of them." The demon paused and the vessel halted. "Do either of your boys know about the deal John had made? Or what about your own all those years ago?"

Mary gulped. "No, and they never will. It's best that they believe he died from an illness. As it was, Dean was suspicious as to why he couldn't see his father after he passed."

"Didn't want him to see his daddy all shredded up from the Hellhounds, huh?"

"John was just trying to do right by his family. I didn't want their lives and beliefs to be ruined," Mary snapped.

"How'd John even find out about demons and deals in the first place? I thought you having hunted the supernatural was the deep dark secret in the Winchester household?"

"It doesn't matter how. None of this matters. Now, I've played you're game of twenty questions, and I'm completely and utterly through screwing around. What is it you want other than my sons?"

"You don't give up, do you? I've already told you, you have nothing that I...Oh." The demon's vessel rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Well, there is one thing I do want more than for Dean to die."

"What is it?"

"Full access to Sam. That boy is now hell bent on getting to the bottom of what caused all this and keeping tabs on him no matter where he is would be the cherry on my sundae."

"You want me to allow you to have access to my son so that you can trick him into using his physic abilities?" Mary asked incredulously. The demon looked at her in surprise. "Like you said, I'm smart, I can put two and two together. That's what happened when he managed to stop your demons, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't be tricking him into anything. All I'm saying is that you simply would be allowing it to happen."

"And if I don't?"

The vessel shrugged nonchalantly. "Then Dean drops back into a coma that rapidly results in death."

"You're asking me to chose which one of my children I want to protect?" She questioned with a look of disgust.

"No, I'm simply giving you the option to save them both. Yourself as well. Look at the big picture here, Mary. We can both win. You give me what I want, I'll give you what you want and we both go home happy. No one, not even you will be the wiser that one of us is among you. Or in you. Besides, in my scenario, who's to say you can't protect your boys, hmm?"

"But you demons can just possess whoever you want, why make a deal when you could just do it?" She asked suspiciously.

"It's not the possession that's the deal, it's your word that you won't stop Sam from his destiny while also allowing me to have eyes and ears on him at all times."

Mary opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of her youngest shouting for help further down the hall, accompanied by the intercom calling out code words and demanding immediate assistance in Dean's room.

"Oh God," Mary breathed.

"Sounds like your first born has drawn his last breath," the demon's lips curled into a wicked grin. Mary could hear Sam frantically calling for her, his voice growing nearer. "Time's running out Mary, and reapers wait for no one. So, what'll it be? We both win? Or you lose?"

 **A/n: SparksFlyAngel: I'm not sure if this answers any questions exactly, but the next chapter will. I'm glad it was a twist you didn't see coming and that you're still enjoying this story! Thank you so much for your review and as always your time, interest, and thoughts!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/n: I hope everyone had a happy Halloween! Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story as well as to those who read and/or reviewed my little Halloween story.**

 **Special thank you to MarbleWolf, mckydstarlight, hectatess, jojospn, LilyBolt, SparksFlyAngel, Johana8D for all of your awesome recent reviews.**

Chapter 29

Mary burst through the door and hurried towards her son who spotted her and sprinted down the hallway.

"Mom! Mom, it's Dean!" He panicked. "He's-he just- he's not breathing!" Together the pair took off back to Dean's room. Mary grabbed onto the door frame to catch herself as she skidded to a halt, Sam right behind her. They watched as the nurses gathered round and the doctor brought the defibrillator paddles to the patient's chest shouting clear. Mary's eldest son's back arched as he jolted then fell still. The doctor repeated the procedure. Still nothing. All around them the machines that had been making their usual sounds indicating life earlier, were now all making either a long and terrifying beep indicating a flat line or going off as a means to alert everyone that something wasn't as it should be with the body it was attached to. Both mother and son had tears in their eyes as they watched on in horror. Just as the doctor readied himself to try again, Dean's eyes shot open and he began to gag on the tube that was still down his throat. Immediately, a nurse removed it and the mask and the elder Winchester boy coughed and gasped for air. Everyone in the room stared in disbelief at the sight before them, the doctor among them. Sam moved to approach him, but was stopped by Mary putting out her arm to block him.

"Go tell your friend he's awake,"she instructed. Reluctantly, the youngest left to inform the hunter of his brother's state, while Mary observed them at work on her son. It was another several minutes before all of the medical equipment was back to its usual sounds and his room began to clear of nurses, until only the doctor and Mary remained. She approached the bed and her still gasping son who's eyes widened as they fell on her. He moved to pulled himself up so that he could lean against the hospital bed in sitting position, but shot back down from the pain erupting from his stomach.

"I'd advise you not to do a whole lot of moving around for a while," Dr. Martin warned. Dean ignored him and tried again, this time slowly.

"Mom?" He questioned sounding as perplexed as he looked. His voice was hoarse and weak when he spoke.

"Hi Dean," she smiled.

"I honestly can't believe it nor do I have any idea on how he managed to do it." The doctor sounded baffled as he stared down at Dean. "You have some kind of angel watching over you."

Once he had gone, the mother and son looked at each other again.

"What're you-where the hell am I?" The eldest Winchester brother asked blinking.

"You're at the hospital. You and Sam were in a car accident."

"What? Where's Sam?"

Before Mary could answer, the taller younger brother appeared next to their mother with a relieved look on his pale face. For a split second, Mary feared that he was going to pass out.

"Welcome back Dean," he breathed.

"You ok?" Dean questioned, clearly thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, I mean a bit beat up, but, I'm fine. I wasn't the one in the coma."

"Coma? How long was I out?"

"A few days," the younger sibling informed. "I uh, things were pretty bad and I didn't know if you...so I called Mom. I told everything by the way." Dean looked from Sam to Mary who's features had grown serious.

"Everything?" He echoed. The younger man nodded.

"He wasn't given a choice," she added briskly.

"I can't believe-I thought I was going to..." Sam pushed back tears and quickly changed the subject. "How're you feeling?"

Dean looked down at his arm in a sling, "confused, mostly. A bit hungry."

The twenty two year old smiled at his sibling. "It's been three days since you last ate anything, I'll bet you are. I'll see about getting you a burger from the cafeteria."

"No, I'll go. You stay here with your brother," Mary insisted. She reached up and gently stroked her eldest son's cheek. "I'm so glad your back with us Dean," she said. He grinned at her.

"Thanks Mom."

Mary smiled back and then turned and exited the room.

"You said she knows everything?" He asked his brother, trying to fill the awkward silence that threatened to take over.

"I should have listened to you and Robert about Brady," Sam blurted out. Dean didn't respond. "I just, I wanted so badly to believe my best friend wasn't behind all of this, you know? I wanted to believe he wasn't capable of murder."

"Anyone's capable of murder with the right motivation," the elder brother responded flatly.

"What do you remember?" Sam asked keeping his hazel eyes glued to Dean. The twenty six year old found a spot on the floor and stared at it.

"I remember being at Bobby's and shooting at Jess' ghost which is when she clipped my wing." He brought his green stare to fall on his injured arm. "Then we were on our way to the hospital and...and then I remember...pain like I've never felt before, all throughout my body." Sam's eyes grew soft and apologetic as he watched his brother, the memory of what had happened still fresh in his mind. "And then I woke up here," Dean finished quickly, chancing a look at Sam.

"Brady will pay for what he's done. To you and to Jess. I'm going to make damn sure of it. I swear it." The younger man's voice shook with rage at the thought of the demon then turned soft as something else came to his mind. "Hey listen, Dean, I just want you to know that...I mean, you know I don't-" his words were cut off as the sound of footsteps reached the room. Sam twisted himself around and saw Robert standing at the entrance.

"Dean? It's good to see you're awake finally. You gave us all a scare," he stated.

"So I keep hearing," the elder sibling replied.

"Just take it easy, ok?"

"No promises."

The hunter smiled. "Well, I'm gonna head back to the waitin' room so yer mom can come back in. I just wanted to check up on ya."

"Thank you Robert," Sam said.

"Nah, call me Bobby," the man replied with an affectionate grin.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean smiled.

"You're the best Bobby," Sam complimented.

A few seconds after the hunter took his leave, Mary reappeared with a tray hosting a hospital cafeteria burger and a cup of water.

"Here you are Love," she said as she placed the tray on a side table. Dean glared down at it then back up to his mother. "It's best that we keep the food plain for the time being until we know how your stomach will handle it. Go slow."

Mary's eldest reached for the burger that consisted of two dry buns and a single patty. His stitched up stomach protested at the movement, causing Dean to squeeze his eyes shut and hiss through his teeth in discomfort. Sam cringed slightly as he put his hands on his brother's shoulders and gently guided him so that his back was up against the bed again, trying to keep him from agitating the wound and possibly pulling a stitch.

"Easy Dean. Just take it easy," he coaxed. "Here," Sam grabbed the burger and brought it to Dean's mouth. The elder brother glared at him.

"I don't need to be fed, Sam. I'm not some invalid," he replied dryly.

"I know you're not Dean, I was just-"

"Besides," his voice was voided of any humor, "why do you care?"

"What? Why do I care?" Sam countered taken aback. He couldn't be serious could he? Maybe just tired and agitated. He could understand that.

"That's enough. For God's sakes you two," Mary butted in, stopping them before their conversation turned into a fight.

Dean slowly and carefully reached for his meal with his good arm, bringing it to his mouth and taking a bite. It was dry, but he was too hungry to actually care.

"So," he said as he chewed, "when can I get outta here?"

"They want to keep you for another night, just to make sure you don't relapse or anything," Mary informed her son.

"This is going to be one hellva a medical bill," her youngest sighed and shook his head.

"Don't you boys worry about that, I'll take care of it." Mary assured her children.

"What? Mom, no. You don't have the money," Sam replied.

"Don't worry about it."

"But Mom-"

"You're my sons, it's my job to make sure you're alright and taken care of," she explained. "It'll be fine Sam."

He nodded at her but said nothing else. Dean finished his burger for the most part, which Sam had been grateful for, and the visitors were soon after told to say their goodnights to the elder brother.

"You can come back and see him in the morning," the nurse had commented. "But for now he needs to rest."

Mary stroked Dean's cheek and smiled at him. "Goodnight Love. Sam and I will see you tomorrow."

Sam looked down at his brother with shining eyes.

"Sam, what is it?"

"I just...nothing," he said not convincing even himself. "It's been a long day, or couple of days. I'm just tired is all."

"It's been a trying day, for all of us. I think we all could use some sleep. We'll see you in the morning, Dean. Get some rest."

As Sam left his brother's room, an uneasy feeling invaded him. Something didn't seem right, though he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly that seemed off. That sensation didn't leave him for the rest of the night, following him back to Bobby's and consuming his dreams.

 **A/n: Not as crazy as the last chapter, I know, but I hope you enjoyed anyways.**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Lol I'm actually really glad you weren't expecting that deal or that John made one. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as it progresses. Thank so much for your review. It's always a pleasure to hear from you.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/n: Thank you everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to Johanna8D, hectatess, mckydstarlight, SparksFlyAngel, freetobescary, and LilyBolt for all of your recent reviews!**

Chapter 30

The next morning, Sam may not have been well rested, but he was certainly ready to head back to the hospital and hopefully return to the Singer Salvage with his brother safe and sound. The feeling of unease still clung to him like smoke, and he was progressively getting more and more anxious as the morning went on. The twenty two year old stretched and yawned and tried to massage his back. Bobby's couch was a bit too small for his liking, making it almost as uncomfortable as the back seat of Dean's Impala. The thought brought on a ting of dread to the younger sibling who had forgotten to mention the vehicle and its state. Dean hadn't said anything about the accident, so chances were he didn't remember it nor was he aware of the car's status. The younger Winchester wasn't looking forward to that conversation with his brother. Brady may have targeted and hit them, but, Sam technically was the one who had been behind the wheel.

The thought of the hell his former friend had put them through caused the young man to grow hot with rage. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to avenge his wife and his brother. It's funny what seeing a family member almost die after losing the love of your life does to a person. Not to mention both Brady and Meg had left him with so many inquiries about himself. What did they mean by his "destiny?" Why was Sam their favorite? Favorite what? Those were only a few of the questions going through his mind at the time. His mother had been suspiciously quiet throughout his explanation to what had happened, Bobby too. Maybe with the threat of Dean on the verge of death being gone, he could try and address them again. Although that in itself was a bit mysterious. How did his brother have such a strong and quick turn around? One minute he was flat lining, the next in near perfect health.

His swirl of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching him in the living room. A few seconds later, the house's owner came into view. He had been eyeing Sam's spot, trying to see how quiet he needed to be while creeping to the kitchen. Upon seeing a pair of hazel eyes peering back at him, he continued into the room normally.

"Mornin'. You get enough sleep?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, yeah I think I'm good," Sam lied. "How about you?"

The hunter sighed, "better 'n the night before," he admitted.

"I hear that."

"Yer mom still sleepin' I take it?" The younger Winchester nodded. "Doesn't surprise me any. Must help knowin' her boys are alright. Though I guess we aren't sure if Dean's completely outta the woods just yet."

"Yeah, um, about that. Does it seem a bit, I don't know, strange to you?" Sam questioned, uncertainty apparent in his voice.

"How do ya mean Sam?"

"I mean Dean was...he stopped breathing. I saw him laying there and I heard the machines and...I don't know. It just seems so..."

Bobby waited a while for the young man to find the word he was so clearly trying to get out to help clarify his confusion. When he only continued to struggle, he offered a suggestion, "lucky?"

Sam chewed his lower lip, tilted his head slightly, and squinted his eyes a little, as if in doing so the answer would come to him.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be lookin' a gift horse in the mouth son."

"No, yeah I know, it's just..."

"Lucky," the elder man finished for him. "Listen, I may not know you and yer brother all that well, but near as I can tell after all this shit hit the fan, he's a fighter. He fought through the pain the best he could and the coma and the way I see it, he's come out holdin' the champion belt. Now if nothin' else, you've gotta hand it to him, he's a damn strong person to have gone through all that and lived."

"You're right Bobby," Sam agreed with a nod, his voice was small. "He is lucky, and Mom and I are too." He paused and brought his head down slightly, his eyes faltering from his friend's. "You know Dean and me, we don't really get along. Haven't for...I don't even know how many years now, but it wasn't all our lives. We were pretty close once when we were really little. And then somewhere along the way...I don't know. We just-we grew distant. I didn't even invite him to my wedding, Bobby. I was just so afraid that something would happen, you know? He'd get into a fight with someone or try to get into the pants of one of Jess' friends or he'd ruin our big day somehow. I just didn't want to chance it." He scrubbed a hand over his face before continuing on. "Then when he showed up, I'll admit, I wasn't happy to see him. I just knew the only reason he'd show up like that was because he needed something, not because he wanted to try and bond or mend fences or whatever he claimed he was there for." Sam stopped again, watching his hands clasp together not knowing what else to do with them but needing to do something. "But then all of this happened and I'm not saying all is forgiven or the slate is washed clean or the water under the bridge isn't still mucky, but seeing Dean on that ceiling...the look of fear and-and pain in his eyes..." The twenty two year old shook his head and fell silent as he lowered it to his hands.

"Well he's alive, which means you have another shot at mendin' and cleanin' and unmuckin' things between you two."

Sam raised his head and for the first time in awhile since they started talking, he met his hazel eyes with the hunter's blue.

"Yeah, I do. But that's not the only thing needs clearing up," his voice was the strongest it had sounded all morning as his features morphed from soft to determined. "I'm going to find out what Brady was talking about and I'm going to make that son of a bitch pay for what he's done to me and my family. Dean and I may not be close, but he's my brother, and I'm not going to let that bastard Brady get away with anything anymore."

Before the hunter could respond, there was creaking from the stairs followed by the appearance of a still groggy Mary. She stopped short noticing the look her youngest son was wearing and the concerned one of their host.

"Everything ok in here?" She asked with a furrowed brow and slits for eyes.

"Fine," Bobby covered.

"Great. Coffee?"

"Just on my way to make some actually." The hunter turned from Sam and headed into the kitchen, Mary close behind. Sam stayed seated on the couch a while longer, collecting himself before joining his mom and friend.

Once coffee was made and everyone had had a cup and some toast, they all piled into Bobby's Roadrunner, and took off back to the hospital. Unsurprisingly, Dean had been thrilled and eager to put the hospital and its patrons in the rearview mirror. They were never his favorite place to be even when he was younger, though his antics landed him a trip in either the doctor's office or the ER a good number of times.

Most of the car ride back to the Singer Salvage was in awkward silence. No one knowing what to say but clearly there was much that everyone wanted to voice about something and to someone.

Once the beat up vehicle pulled up to the familiar dirty pale blue house, the owner turned to look at the brothers.

"You two're welcome to whatever you want in the fridge. I imagine you're probably pretty hungry Dean."

"I could eat," he shrugged.

"Well I've got some left over chicken in there if you want it. Feel free to eat it as is or make a sandwich out of it."

Dean was about to answer when something sitting off to the side caught his eye. He quickly threw open the door, and forgetting yet again about his stitches, he shot up and then doubled down.

"Dean, careful."

The elder brother ignored his mother's warning, getting slowly to his feet, and slamming the car door as he made his way to the Impala. Sam climbed out and joined him, keeping his distance and giving Dean his space.

"I uh, I had Bobby tow it back here for you so that when you're feeling better you can fix it up." The eldest didn't say anything or even acknowledge that his sibling had. "Dean, I'm sorry."

For a long time the elder Winchester boy didn't say anything as his eyes took in and evaluated every inch of his car. Sam wanted to say something more, but all he could think about was apologizing and that seemed to fall on deaf ears. A few minutes later, Bobby and Mary were both out of the car silently watching the two brothers. Without a word, Dean turned and headed into the house, Sam not far behind. Mary made her way to follow, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She spun around and met eyes with the hunter who quickly let go.

"What happened back at the hospital?" He inquired once he knew both of the boys were out of earshot. She sighed but never took her eyes off of him.

"I did what I had to, and frankly that's all you need to know."

"Yer boy Sam's suspicious you know? He doesn't know what happened with his brother, but he suspects somethin' did. Says Dean was practically on death's door one minute then alive and well the next. I know what I gave you, and I know that's used to summon a demon. I also happen to know that the only reason there is to do so, is to make a deal. If Dean was in as bad a shape as Sam says he was, that was one hell of a turn around." Mary continued to hold his accusational gaze.

"A miracle happened, Robert Singer. That's all." With that she turned on her heels and disappeared through the front door, leaving Bobby to stand at a loss for words and the ominous feeling that all was not well with the Winchester family.

 **A/n: Just a note to all those who review, I'm going to busy for the next few days getting ready for SPN BurCon so if I don't respond, I promise I'm not ignoring you and I really appreciate your time and thoughts.**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Yep, Dean is awake and its not really a coincidence. Sam's kinda suspicious himself. There's still some mending that needs to happen, and not just Dean's broken arm or stitched wound either. The four of them kind of have each other in a way, so we will see what happens next. I've been a bit busy so I'm not as ahead as I'd like to be, but I am a bit. I'm glad you're still enjoying this story and that you liked this chapter. Thank you so so much for your time, interest, support, and review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story.**

 **A special thank you to Joanna8D, hectatess, Elamina777, and SparksFlyAngel for all of your recent reviews.**

Chapter 31

The next couple of weeks went by as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Sam often times was in the hunter's study room, also known as his living room, reading up on whatever book caught his attention. Mary spent most of her time staying where she could keep an eye on her youngest but would occasional go in search of her eldest as well. Dean had for the most part taken to finding places where he could be left alone and out of sight of everyone, mainly outside. Bobby was splitting his time being a host, working in the salvage, answering calls from fellow hunters rather for advice or to pose as whatever was needed at the time, and keeping his ears open for any news that may help. As it was, the lack of snow at the beginning of December was unsettling and though most people chalked it up to being caused by global warming, he himself had a feeling something much worse was at play. Normally by this time of the year, the streets and his yard would be blanketed in white. But that wasn't all. There had been word of serious thunderstorms as well as some mentions of cattle mutilations, and temperature fluctuations. All signs that something big and bad was brewing and it wasn't by the hands of Mother Nature. Bobby hadn't shared this with any of the Winchesters, figuring there was no sense in getting them all relied up when there were still pieces of the puzzle missing. Not to mention Mary had forbid him to share anything about the supernatural or the life of a hunter with her sons. He could understand her concern and he respected her wishes, but as a hunter, it was his business to know and try to track what were clearly demonic omens.

The hunter turned to exit the kitchen after breaking long enough to grab a beer, when Sam's giant form filled the doorway. It was clear by the reprimanded puppy like expression he was wearing as well as his slightly hunched posture as he leaned in the door jar that something was bothering him. Bobby sighed, dipped back into the fridge, and then handed the new bottle to him. The young man didn't say anything, but accepted the offer.

"You just gonna sulk around in my door frame or are you planin' on sharin' what's eatin' you?"

Sam looked back to make sure his mother was still napping on the couch then turned to his friend with a heavy sigh.

"It's Dean," he confessed. "I've never seen him so distant and quiet before. Ever. It's not like him Bobby. My brother's loud and outgoing and opinionated and obnoxious."

"Well you have to remember Sam, he was tortured and on the brink of death only...What? Three weeks ago? Not to mention his car is in the shape of a pretzel. You've gotta give Dean time to heal. He's only human after all."

"I get that, I do. It's just-I wish I could do something, you know? He's pissed about his car and I'm sure he's uncomfortable still from his injuries, not to mention confused. I mean the last thing he remembers other than pain, was driving to the hospital. There's such a large gap of time that he doesn't even know about or remember."

"That's to be expected when you're in a coma," Bobby informed.

"I know that and I wanna help..." Sam stopped and looked down at the beer bottle in his hand as he began to pick at the label with his fingernail absently. "But?" The hunter pressed sensing there was something holding back the twenty two year old from doing so.

"But," Sam huffed, "I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" Bobby's eyebrow arched. "Of what?"

"Of what Dean might think. Mom was quiet when I told her about what the demons said about me. I'm not so sure that she believes me. I did have a concussion after all, maybe she thinks my eggs got scrambled. But Dean...I don't know."

"For someone who claims to not be close with his brother, you sure do seem to worry about what he thinks," the hunter said. Sam didn't respond. "Well Sam, that's yer call to make. You know him a hell of a lot better 'n I do. But what I can do is offer you a thought. How would you feel if you were in his shoes? What if we all knew and he decided to leave you in the dark of what had happened?" It was silent between the two as Sam continued to pick at the label while Bobby took another swig of his own beer. Finally the twenty two year old brought his attention back to his friend.

"Thanks Bobby." The hunter returned to the refrigerator and handed the youngest Winchester another beer. Lines appeared in Sam's forehead as he looked at the item perplexed.

"Ice breaker," his friend answered, causing the lines to smoothen out again. Bobby patted his shoulder and Sam moved so that he could pass through the doorway he had been blocking.

The younger sibling found Dean wandering through the various cars that were parked throughout the hunter's backyard like some grave site for vehicles. His eyes moved along them, but they never actually looked as though they were focused on what he was doing. Sam studied him undetected for a while before clearing his throat to announce his presence.

"Hey," he started in a casual slightly cheery tone. Dean grunted but didn't bring his eyes to his sibling. "Thought you could maybe use a beer." The unopened bottle was extended from one brother to the other who to Sam's relief, had accepted the offer presented to him.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. So, how're you feeling?" The younger man continued to watch the elder who had kept his back more or less turned towards his company, his gaze still not on anything in particular.

"Fine."

"Well that's good."

A gust of wind picked up and they both shut their eyes from the dirt that had been carried along with it, waiting for the breeze to die down before opening up again. Dean didn't say anything but ventured further right, causing Sam to take a couple of long strides in the same direction trying to cover he was following his sibling by seating himself on the hood of a junker. It squeaked and groaned under the newly added weight. He looked back at the house and then over the stretch of land before finally letting his wandering gaze fall back on his brother.

"You got a minute?" Sam piped up.

"For?"

"I just thought maybe you'd want me to uh, help fill in the blanks a bit. You know, with what happened?" Finally Dean's green eyes looked as though they were focused as they found his brother. He didn't say anything, just waited for the explanation. "Right," Sam cleared his throat nervously, his sibling's gaze making his heart beat kick up a few notches. "So while we were on our way to take you to the hospital-"

"Which I had already told you I didn't need to go to," Dean cut him off. Sam ignored the interruption.

"A truck came out of nowhere and hit us. It totalled the car and that's all I remember from that. We were both knocked unconscious. But uh, when I woke up, I was in some run down place. Meg was there, the waitress from the diner we went to with Bobby, and she uh...she summoned Brady." Sam stopped to take in the expression on Dean's face and when it didn't show any signs of confusion or questions, he went on. "Meg and Brady are demons. I don't know for sure how long she was but Brady had been for a couple years, or at least they'd been possessing people's bodies. Anyways, Brady admitted to me that he killed Jess to get to me and I don't know yet what he means by it, but he wouldn't shut up about me being 'destined' for something. And that I have a 'gift.' That's all they said before they started...before Brady used you as an example of how he killed Jessica." Sam stopped again and allowed his eyes to fall to the ground as though they had suddenly become too heavy to keep up. He didn't say anything for awhile and Dean didn't push him to go on. They both simply stayed that way until Sam found his voice again. "I uh, I don't know how I did it, but I managed to free myself from Meg's hold and stop Brady before he could kill you." The younger Winchester could feel his brother's eyes burning into him and he instantly wished he could curl himself up into a ball and roll away.

"You freed yourself from her hold?" He repeated, Sam nodded. "How?"

"I told you, I don't know. Maybe an adreneline rush or something. I just-I was so angry at everything that had happened, at what they were doing to you. I just looked at her and she...uh she flung across the room and I guess lost her concentration or whatever on me." It was uncomfortably silent for him as he sat waiting for them to just be able to put this behind them.

"You flung her?" Dean echoed incredulously.

"Yeah."

"With your mind?"

The twenty two year old swallowed and exhaled, his voice was barely more than a shameful whisper. "I think so, yeah."

"What the hell Sam?" Dean asked, fear evident in his voice. "First really bad headaches and now this?"

"About the headaches," the younger brother began, his own words starting to sound shaky as he neared what he had been dreading most in their conversation. "It wasn't just that. I uh, I was...I've been having nightmares."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"Just-just hear me out. It's not just after Jess died," Sam paused as he tried to collect strength to admit what he'd been keeping to himself for several months now. "I-I dreamt about Jessica's death months before it happened, exactly how it happened." There it was, the big secret that he'd kept under lock and key for him and him only to know, finally out in the open for the first time. Green eyes bore into the younger man with such emotion that words were really not needed. If he had thought he wanted to disappear before, he wished he could full on evaporate now. "Back at the diner and later on at the motel room and Bobby's...I saw...things. I don't know what exactly, it was more like flashes and quick images and then it was gone. But I think it may have been people I had seen flashes of."

"Visions? You've been having visions?"

"I don't know, maybe. I just know I get blurbs right at the peak of my head feeling like it's going to split open and then it and the pain are gone. Mostly."

The brothers fell into silence once more. Sam still not chancing a look into the eyes of the elder man a few feet from him in fear of seeing the full extent of what he must have thought about him. When the younger man couldn't take the lack of a response any longer, he spoke up.

"Say something," he replied trying to keep himself from sounding desperate. Dean shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know," Sam admitted mirroring his brother's movement. The elder man carefully brought his beer to his lips and chugged. "Look, I know I haven't been the nicest to you and I know we aren't exactly the Brady's, but after seeing you so close to dying, something changed, Dean. I know we can't go back and make everything puppies and rainbows, and I know you're not going to just forgive and forget that I didn't invite you to my wedding just like there are things I know I haven't let go of that have happened, but maybe we could work at it? I'm not saying we rush out and go get matching tattoos or anything, but...what I mean is, I don't want you out of my life."

"You sure about that? 'Cause that's not the tune you were singing on our way over here," Dean responded bitterly.

"I know, and I know I've been kind of a jerk since you showed up. And I'm sorry I've kept all this from you, from everyone. I just didn't know how you'd react. I mean I know it sounds crazy that I dreamt about Jessica dying, it is crazy. And it scares the hell out of me, man. I don't understand it or anything else that's going on with me and it's honestly terrifying. I know Mom isn't going to like it and she's not going to approve of it, but, I've gotta get to the bottom of it all. I've gotta figure out what's going on with me, Dean. I know it's going to be dangerous and I've already dragged you into one mess, I'm not going to drag you into another, I just wanted you to know what's going on."

Finally Sam's hazel eyes met his brother's green and the look he gave was one of sincerity.

"If that speech was meant as a means of saying 'I've gotta do this alone' I'm not buying it," the elder sibling responded with a look of his own. "You didn't 'drag' me into anything, Sam. I'd like to see you try. I chose back at that motel room in California to come with you. Someone's gonna have to look after your weirdo ass." Although his tone didn't suggest it, a ghost of a smile touched the twenty six year old's eyes and pulled the corner of his mouth up into a weary smirk. The younger brother's shoulders sagged a little and he let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding.

"Right," he scoffed playfully rolling his eyes.

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I figure Bobby has to know something or else he's gotta have a book somewhere that can help answer some questions."

"And what are you going to do about Mom? You're not wrong, she's not going to agree with any of this," the elder man reminded his brother as he took another swig of his drink. Sam sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But for now, I think we should head back inside before the clouds start dumping on us." His eyes scanned the sky and the heavy grey clouds that threatened to open up and rain down on them any second. Dean mimicked the gesture.

"Yeah," he agreed. As they both started off back towards the house, a flash of lightning and a roll of thunder went off somewhere in the distance.

 **A/n: SparksFlyAngel: Yeah, something seems a bit off to Sam about it, but at the same time he's just happy Dean's ok. I think this chapter was a good possibility for the boys to start maybe bonding a bit or at least coming together a bit more. Thank you, I had a blast! Thank you for your awesome review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story.**

 **A special thank you to mckdstarlight, hectatess, MarbleWolf, SparksFlyAngel, LilyBolt, and jojospn for all of your recent reviews.**

Chapter 32

When Dean opened his eyes, it wasn't blindingly bright. In fact it was the opposite, save one burst of light coming from a device at the living room study table. He groaned and blinked over at it, noticing it's glow was casting a figure into shadow at times and illuminating it at others. Pulling himself from the couch, he headed over to address the man who was sitting at the computer screen. His eyes were still working on adjusting to the brightness as he approached.

The figure jumped, only recently aware that he was no longer alone.

"Dean? What're you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dean answered. The light of the screen displayed a quizzical look on his face.

"Can't sleep," Sam admitted with a huff. The elder brother brought his still squinting gaze to fall on what was currently on the computer and he shook his head.

"You really aren't going to give this a rest, are you?"

"I told you earlier, I'm getting to the bottom of this if it kills me."

The elder Winchester slapped the back of his sibling's head pulling a hiss from the younger man as he rubbed at it.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?"

"Don't talk like that," Dean scolded. He didn't have to say anything more, Sam knew where his brother's mind had gone with that statement."Find anything interesting?"

"Pretty much it's just your typical Bible thumper talk about how demons are born. I wish I could get my hands on a hunter's work. Journal, diary, something that could tell me more about what I want to know. Bobby had mentioned that they get into people and have full control over the person they're possessing, making it easy for them to impersonate. I'm guessing that's what happened to Brady. Meg too."

"Sounds like," Dean agreed.

"According to this, the first demon ever was created by Lucifer. He acted up, got thrown out of Heaven, and as a 'fuck you' to God, he took a human woman, stripped away her humanity and there you have it. Basically, demons are people's souls that have been twisted and their humanity taken from them from being tortured in Hell."

"Good times," the elder man remarked. "Anything in there about killing them?"

"No. But, we know salt does something to a lot of the supernatural, could be one of them."

The twenty six year old scoffed, "I seriously doubt it'd do any real damage though."

"Maybe not, but it's something. It did also say something about Holy Water," Sam reported as his eyes scanned the screen.

"Maybe you should ask Bobby more about all this in the morning. Like regular normal people morning not geek little brother morning."

"Dean-"

"Sam I get it, ok? You want to know what's going on and you want to know how to kill a demon so if Brady shows his douchebag face again, you can stop him. But what good is spinning your wheels 24/7? Give that freak brain of yours some time for a little R&R and we'll pick this up in the morning. Again, normal people morning," he added. Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm the oldest. That makes me right," Dean teased.

"What? No it doesn't," the younger sibling countered.

"Yeah it totally does. Come on, let's hit the sack and we'll deal with this and Mom, later. We did things your way last time where we didn't say anything to her, that's not happening this time. Capisce?"

Sam rolled his eyes and started to close down the computer. "Fine."

"Good." With that the elder Winchester slapped his brother on the shoulder affectionately and headed back to the couch where he slowly and carefully laid himself down once again. Silently he watched as the last of the light from the computer illuminated his brother and then he and the rest of the room were submerged into darkness. A few seconds later he heard Sam's foot fall, followed by the sound of him resting himself on the floor a few feet from where Dean was. There was another deep exhale from him and then the room was silent and still. The twenty six year old closed his eyes in content and sleep soon found him.

The next time Dean opened his eyes, light was shining through the window indicating it was now the kind of morning he was fine with being up at. He stretched, still trying to avoid agitating his stitches, and then looked down at the floor where he saw his little brother sound asleep. Quietly, the elder Winchester got himself to his feet, and crept pass his sibling towards the kitchen. Due to the silence throughout the house, except for Sam's soft snores, he figured he was the first and only one up.

"Morning Dean," came a soft voice. The elder brother spun in the direction he had heard his name from, his heart pounding at the unexpected sound. Sitting at Bobby's table was his mother. Her fingers were wrapped around one of the hunter's coffee mugs and though she was smiling at him, her face looked a bit worn.

"Hey Mom. How'd you sleep?" Her eldest asked noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Fine," she shrugged. "You?"

"Fine," Dean echoed.

"And how are you feeling?"

Dean helped himself to the pot of coffee and joined Mary.

"'Bout the same," he answered as he slowly seated himself across from her. "How about you? You doing ok Mom? Because, and I mean no disrespect here, but you kinda look like crap."

His mother opened her mouth at the raw honesty of her son, then closed it and sighed.

"I just...I'm so sorry this happened to you Dean. I hate that I wasn't around sooner. That I didn't know sooner. You boys are all I have and I just don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you. Especially not this close to having lost John. It's only been a couple of years and then just last month Sam lost Jessica and merely weeks after that, we almost lost you." She paused. Dean was the first to move, pulling himself up from his spot and walking over to Mary. She stood and he gently pulled her into a tight one armed hug which she reciprocated by wrapping both of hers around his shoulders.

"It's ok Mom, we're ok. You didn't lose me. I'm right here," he reassured her.

"I just-I can't-"

"I know."

"Mom? You alright?" Sam asked in a small voice. Dean and Mary abandoned their embrace and peered over to see a mildly confused and genuinely concerned Sam standing in the entrance. He looked from one of them to the other, waiting for some kind of clarification and confirmation.

"Oh, good morning Sam," Mary sniffed wiping at her eyes and sliding on a smile. "Yes, yes I'm fine."

He eyed her a while longer before coming to a conclusion.

"You look terrible, what's wrong?"

"I'm just glad to be here with my boys is all. I've always felt better having you close by so I can keep an eye on you, you know?"

"What brought this on?" Her youngest pressed.

"Gee Sam I don't know, maybe all the deaths that have been going on," the elder Winchester boy retorted. "Including my close call." Sam flinched slightly at the reminder himself and then turned back to their mother and hugged her.

"Don't worry Mom, we're all here. Everything's gonna be alright. I promise."

Mary shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "You don't promise me that, either of you. I promise you. I'm your mother, it's my job to watch over you, protect you, and make sure that you're kept out of harm's way. Not yours."

"I get where you're coming from Mom, I do, but Dean and me...we aren't little kids anymore."

"Sam's right Mom. And so are you. Us three, that's all we have. But it's not just your job as our mom to take care of us, it's our job as a family to take care of each other," Dean explained. "We're both grown, well Sam is over grown, men and we can handle ourselves. I know you say you wish you were here sooner, well I'm glad you weren't. The demons would have gone after you too. And I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you, Mom."

Mary gently placed her hands on either of Dean's cheeks and grinned.

"You and Sam may be adults now, but you will always be my little boy." She turned to face her youngest, "and you will always be my baby. No matter how big or old you are."

Before any of the Winchesters could say anything else, the owner of the house shuffled in. His gaze fell on the scene before him and he froze, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Am I interruptin' somethin?" He asked.

"No no, you're fine," Mary waved a hand at him. It took him a few minutes, but he finally continued on towards the coffee pot. He picked it up and sloshed it around before pouring. It trickled and then stopped all together.

"Oh right, sorry about that Bobby," Dean apologized.

"That's alright, just next time if you use the last of it, make a new one." The eldest Winchester boy nodded. "So, what's on the agenda today?" The hunter asked as he got to work on fixing himself up a fresh pot.

"Well, uh, I was hoping you could maybe tell us more about demons." Bobby turned from the coffee maker to look at Sam. The young man's face was completely neutral as though he'd suggested something like go for a walk.

"Come again?"

"Demons Bobby, I need to know more about them. What hurts them? What kills them? What are crucial things I need to know about them?"

The elder man's eyes moved from Sam to Mary who stood staring back.

"Sam, I know you wanna know about these things, but I told you back in that interrogation room, it's not a road you want to go down. The more ya know, the more trouble you might find yerself in."

"This road, kinda went down on me." Realizing how that sounded and before Dean could comment on it further, Sam quickly scrambled to correct himself, "er, I mean, it found me. Now I just want to know how to protect myself and others from it."

"I get that Sam, but it ain't my place."

The twenty two year old's eyes grew soft and pleading. "Please Bobby, I need this and I trust you. I've trusted you since day one here, remember? Please?" The hunter sighed. He understood, truly, but he had promised Mary Winchester to keep her boys out of the loop on anything relating to the supernatural. He wasn't going to go back on his word, especially not with her standing a few feet from him.

"I'm sorry son, I can't."

"He trusts you, Robert," their mother replied, taking all of the men by surprise. "If my boys trust you, then..." She gulped as tears began to build up and shine in her eyes. "Then so do I." Everyone turned to look at Mary who only continued to stare back at the hunter with a shaky grin and a nod.

"Mom?" Dean addressed. She turned to look at him, eyes still threatening to leak.

"You boys are right, you can handle yourselves. You both have proven that to me. I can't stop you. I can only..." She stopped, squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them collecting herself. "I can only offer my guidance and my support. You may be my little boy, and you may be my baby, but you're right. You are both adults, it should be left up to you. No matter how hard I've been trying to keep you both from this disastrous life."

Both of Mary's sons turned to look at her. Dean's green eyes were wide while Sam's hazel had shrunk into a squint, head slightly tilted.

"What?" Her eldest asked.

"What do you mean keep us from this life, Mom? Did you know about this the whole time?" Mary recognized the ting of hurt in her youngest son's voice, her eldest's as well. Even through the one word spoken. She could feel her own heart sink to the pit of her stomach as she readied herself for a conversation and explanation she had never, since the day she had first found out she was pregnant, thought or planned on having with her boys. The talk that was sure to end with more questions than answers, hurt or betrayed feelings, and what may break her family ever so slightly and bring them even closer to harm's way. The worst part about all of it for her, she had to tell them. Mary had to be the one to break the news to both her sons, because if she didn't, Dean would drop dead on the spot and if that happened again, there'd be no miraculous turn around this time. No second chances, no do-overs.

Mary cleared her throat, "Sam, Dean, we need to talk."

 **A/n: I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Lol I'm glad you liked it. Yeah things are sort of starting to come together for the boys...sort of. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you as always for you review. I always enjoy hearing from you. Have a great holiday.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/n: Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows and/or favorites this story.**

 **Special thank you to hectatess, mckydstarlight, SparksFlyAngel, actresspdx, and LilyBolt for all of your recent reviews.**

Chapter 33

Mary told her sons about her past as a hunter, but was careful not to share more than she deemed necessary for them to know. They had both remained quiet as she explained, paying close attention as she did. The mother rolled to the end of her story, biting her lower lip as she glanced from one of her boys to the other trying to read their reactions. Her eldest simply sat dumbfounded and speechless. Her youngest on the other hand, quickly began to spew all the questions that had been swarming his mind since her confession.

"I don't believe it," he started. "You're a hunter? You've known about-about everything? This whole time? And you've never told anyone? Not even Dad?"

"I'm not a hunter anymore. I got out of that life a long time ago. John was the best thing that ever happened to me, other than having you two of course. Being a hunter means living a dangerous shit show life, I didn't want that for any of you. That included your father. I still don't."

"Is there something else you aren't telling us, Mom?" Dean asked suspiciously as his green eyes stared unwavering from her. Their mother looked away quickly. "Did something happen to Dad?"

"No, nothing supernatural happened. He was ill. You both know that." Her eyes were fixed on her eldest who slowly nodded but still didn't look fully convinced. Next to him, Sam bowed his head. Dean having noticed the gesture rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"Oh please."

Immediately the younger sibling turned to face him with a scowl in place. "What?"

"It's a bit late to feel sorry for yourself don't you think?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just think it's funny how you couldn't be bothered to come and see Dad when Mom and I told you he was sick. Hell, you didn't even want to speak with the guy on the phone, and now all of the sudden you're acting like a caring grieving son?"

"Dean," Mary said shocked at her eldest's outburst.

"Are you saying I don't care about Dad?"

"I'm sayin' the glass slipper fits, Cinderella."

"That's enough! Both of you! I'm sick of the fighting."

Both boys remained silent and kept their gazes from falling on each other as they stood in Bobby's kitchen. The hunter had excused himself from the room at the words "we need to talk," saying something about a supply run which had been clear to the Winchesters that it had been his way of giving them the privacy he felt they needed.

"So if you know about monsters, you know about demons, right?" Sam asked his mother. She nodded.

"How do you kill them?"

"Nothing that I know of can actually kill them. Only ways to weaken them or best case scenario, you can send them back to Hell. But that doesn't keep them down forever."

"So, nothing permanent?"

"I've been out of the business for over a decade, that's what was available to me. I couldn't tell you if there's a permanent solution out there now."

"Why're you telling us all of this Mom?" Dean asked.

"If you both insist on knowing about this, then you're at least going to hear it from someone I trust you with."

"I get that, but why the 180 spin? I mean you said it yourself, you've been keeping us from this our entire lives. You said you don't want this kind of life for us, why all of the sudden are you ok with it?"

"I'm not ok with it, but it's like I said earlier, I can't stop you. And it's clear to me that your brother isn't going to just leave all this alone, so if he's going to get himself involved, I want to be there to help him." Mary wanted to cringe at her own words, never in her entire life had she said something so untrue to how she felt. Like her eldest son, she'd always been one to speak her mind. If she didn't like something, people would know. She couldn't stand the thought of either of her boys getting tangled in the life of a hunter, but all she could do was watch and help as her youngest drew closer and closer to fulfilling her fear with her eldest in tow.

"Ok," Sam interjected, "so what hurts them? How do we send'em back to Hell?"

"Well, your friend knows his stuff. I saw enough bags of salt to choke a horse, and I'm willing to bet somewhere in this kitchen is at least one jug or so of Holy Water if not more."

"And the Hell part?" Dean chimed in.

"An exorcism."

"Exorcism? Like in the movies?"

"Not quite."

"Of course not," he mumbled.

Before anyone else could say anything else, the front door opened. The Winchesters turned to face the doorway and were soon joined by the owner of the house. Bobby stopped short, looking from one person to the next, his arms wrapped around two brown paper bags.

"Sorry, are you still in a family huddle?" He questioned. Sam got to his feet and helped remove one of the bags from his friend.

"Actually, we could use your help."

"With?"

"Mom knows how to send a demon back to Hell, do you know how to actually kill one?"

Bobby shook his head. "Near as I can tell, there's nothing that actually can kill the things. But yer Mom is right about sendin' them back to Hell."

Sam sighed. It wasn't the answer he was hoping to hear, but at least he knew what he could do. Having heard it from two hunters now and both of which he trusted, it'd have to suffice.

"That'll have to do then I guess," he said nodding. "Alright, on to the next thing."

"Which is?"

"How can we catch one?"

The room feel silent again as the hunter looked over at the Winchester boys' mother who simply stared back. When she didn't give him any signs vocally or physically that she wasn't ok with him sharing, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"By usin' the right ingredients and sayin' the right incantation. But Sam, I really don't think that summonin' one of them is a good idea. They seem hell bent on finding you, no pun intended."

"Exactly. Which is why we are going to find them first. I have to know what's going on, Bobby. None of us know and I haven't gotten any closer to figuring it out myself, so I'm going to the source that seems to know the most."

"By bringin' them to you? I don't think you get how serious that is. Yer brother nearly died the last time you two idjits had a run in with them," Bobby argued.

"We weren't ready then. They're hand held all the cards last time. But this time, we'll have the upper hand." The hunter's expression turned incredulous.

"So once we genie one of these bastards to us, what then?" Dean asked turning to face his brother.

"Then, you boys are going to need a Devil's Trap. It kinda acts like a blanket when you throw it over an animal. Renders them pretty much helpless," Bobby explained. "No powers or turnin' tail and leavin'. But you have to make sure the Devil's Trap is done right. One little crack or unfinished bit n' the whole thing is useless. Not to mention dangerous."

"Do you have what we need?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," the man huffed clearly not agreeing with the youngest Winchester's plan. "I do."

"Perfect."

"Alright," Dean clapped his hands together. "Lets bag ourselves a demon."

 **A/n: I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: When isn't trouble brewing for them, right? Lol. Now the boys know their mother was a hunter, though she didn't go into too much detail. I hope this chapter filled in some of the things you were wondering about. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I know I say this all the time but it's only because I truly mean it, you're awesome!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/n: Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or follows this story.**

 **A special thank you to mckydstarlight, hectatess, Johanna8D, SparksFlyAngel, and LilyBolt for your recent reviews. It really means a lot to me to hear what you think.**

Chapter 34

Bobby packed the candles, bowl, and ingredients necessary, then he and the Winchesters were off. Sam had decided that summoning a demon at his friend's house was too dangerous for everyone, so instead, they headed off to a place where it didn't matter if the demon recognized the area. As long as it wasn't anywhere they could go back later and cause any damage to anyone, including innocent bystanders. The first place that crossed the younger Winchesters mind, was the abandoned ramshackled building he and Dean had been prisoner in by Brady and Meg.

Chills ran down his spine as they pulled up to it and part of him contemplated suggesting they maybe find a different old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. Sam sneaked a glance at his brother to see if he too was feeling the sense of unease. Dean had been eyeing the building cautiously, though because of what had happened to him in there about a month ago or because it looked like at any given second it would come crashing down on top of them, the younger sibling couldn't tell.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

The four of them carefully made their way into the building, listening for any warning signs that it may be collapsing in on them. They found the room that was the most put together, the same one Sam and Dean had been in before, and got to work setting up the trap and summoning the demon. While Bobby found a good spot to set up, Sam came across his old cell phone. It was useless to him now being that not only was it dead, but Mary had bought him a new one not long after they brought Dean home from the hospital. He pocketed the device anyway before turning back to the task at hand.

Every now and then the hunter would shoot quick glances at either of the Winchester boys, silently gauging their well being. Sam's eyes never reached the ceiling, even when Bobby suggested that they maybe write the Devil's Trap there so that the demon didn't immediately see it and flee. Or worse. Luckily, Sam's fear didn't have to come to full bloom due to Dean pointing out the height of the ceiling was over their reach. The closest one was Sam and even he would have needed a boost. Ultimately they had to draw on the floor, along with the Baphomet symbol needed for the actual summoning. Once they were finished, Bobby positioned and lit the candles and placed the bowl full of ingredients in the center before reciting, "ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me."

The floor beneath them shook slightly and the few lights that they had used so that they could see flickered before settling. Everyone turned to see a dark haired man with jet black eyes staring straight at the youngest Winchester.

"Sam, it's good to see you again," the demon smiled.

"Again?"

"You don't remember me? We were cell mates for a while back in Palo Alto. Tom."

The twenty two year old's eyes widened as recollection hit him.

"You! I knew something was off about you," he commented.

"Don't you think that might be the pot calling the kettle black?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Sam, I know you've been thinking it. Feeling it. You aren't Joe Normal."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mary shifting her weight. Bobby's attention was fully on the man standing inside the Devil's Trap as was Dean's. Neither of them so much as blinked at the demon's words.

"I'm not like you," Sam shot back, convincing himself as much as the monster before him.

"Except you kinda are. A little. Maybe not full blown yet, but give it time," Tom reassured him.

"That's enough," Mary butted in.

"Ah, Mary Winchester," He addressed her.

"How do you know my name?" She questioned trying to keep shock from her voice.

"The real question is how do we not? After all, we have you to thank for Sam."

Mary kept her expression uninterested. "Other than giving birth to him, I haven't done anything. Certainly nothing for the likes of you filthy creatures."

"Really? You're going to try and pull that over on me? You think I don't know?" The demon's eyes lit up and he licked his lips as a chuckle rolled from him. "Oh, of course."

"What are you laughing at Asshat?" Dean demanded.

"Just how rich this all is," Tom answered. "If your plan was to summon me and give me a good laugh, mission accomplished."

"I'm afraid it's not," Sam answered, removing a flask from his jacket pocket. The demon watched him with a grin still on his face. The younger Winchester moved quickly, removing the lid and throwing the liquid inside the container at Tom. The demon let out a yell at the same time there was a sound of something sizzling. Steam rose from where the water had hit him, simulating a hot meal. "Now, you're going to tell me everything I want to know, starting with what did Meg and Brady mean by me being 'destined?' Destined for what?"

Tom laughed, causing Sam to once again wet him with Holy Water. He shouted, his breaths coming in short and heavy.

"You want a story, Winchester? I'll tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a creator who was punished for disagreeing with his father. Whilst this ruler sat rotting in a cage for eons and still to this day, one of his creations rose up and took control over the world the creator had been ruler of. Hell. Story goes that this creation, a demon, managed to find the all mighty Lucifer's prison and there he was given the task from the boss himself of finding people worthy and strong enough to hold him. The perfect vessel. That way when he was freed from the cage and rose, and he will rise again, he had a body to link him to earth."

"And how did one demon mange all that?" Dean asked smugly. Tom's black eyes fell on the elder brother a proud smile lit up his vessel's face.

"Well he did handle most of it himself, but he had help. Has help. Some demons don't believe ole Yellow Eyes, but others, others do. Others follow his word and his commands. They believe in him."

"Yellow Eyes?" The name sounded familiar. Sam's face grew pensive. The demon's attention lingered on Dean before jumping back to Sam.

"That's what everyone calls him. Those close to him however, know his true name. Azazel."

"You're quite the Chatty Kathy for a demon," Bobby pointed out squinting at Tom.

"What can I say, I'm a giver. Besides, we have nothing to hide. Sam wants to know we want Sam to know."

"To know what?" Sam interjected.

"The part you have to play in the glorious resurrection of our Lord and creator of course."

"The devil?" Sam breathed. Tom nodded. "No. No, I have nothing to do with him. How can I?"

"Like I said, we have our not so virgin Mary to thank for that. Azazel was one salesman of the year, making deals with women who were desperate. He would solve their problems if they agreed to let him into their homes ten years from when the deal was made. Fast forward to ten years later from your mother's, you were paid a visit from Azazel in nursery and are now in the running for the Ms. America beauty pageant. Winner gets the ultimate prize, housing the most powerful being there ever was, the devil himself."

Dean's attention had snapped to their mother who's own gaze had slid to the ground as she gulped.

"You're lying," Sam said in a low voice.

"Why would I lie? You think I'm afraid of you? Of any of you?" The demon's eyes moved from one person to the next.

"I think you should be. You see that book he's holding? That's your one way ticket back to Hell." More Holy Water was flung onto Tom who hissed then laughed.

"Go right ahead. I'm expendable. There's plenty more where I came from."

"Brady said something about me not being the only one? The only one what?"

"You're not the only dress Lucifer can wear to the prom. Not the only one who's special. But, you are the horse most are betting on. Hell, even Azazel himself has his mind set on you. You're his favorite, Sam."

"There are others? Where?"

"Oh, the special children are all over. No one spot in particular. At least not now. But they don't matter, not as much as you anyways."

"Why? Why me?" He questioned trying to keep himself intimidating.

"Because it has to be you, Sam. It's in your blood."

"In my blood? What does that mean?" The lights they brought with them surged and buzzed.

"And I think that's all the time that we have folks," Tom announced, mocking a talk show host.

"I don't think so." Sam hit the demon with another round of Holy Water. "What do you mean 'it's in my blood?' What is?" Tom simply laughed. "Answer me you son of a bitch or I swear I will send you back!"

Tom made the motion of locking his lips with an imaginary key and tossing it away. Sam scoffed angrily nodding his head to show he understood what the demon was implying. "Fine," he spat, "your funeral. Bobby." The hunter looked from the demon to Sam before reading the incantation. Tom only continued to stare down Sam all the while trying to fight back and stay inside his vessel. His mouth opened as though invisible hands were squeezing his cheeks so that it forcefully obeyed. An unexplained wind picked up around them, causing the hunter to tighten his grip on the book he was holding while once again the lights bounced between dimming and brightening. Tom's eye contact began to break from the youngest Winchester's as they started rolling up into his head. As Bobby finished up the chant, the dark haired man let out a loud yell and black smoke ejected from his mouth up into the air and then disappeared. The room fell still once again and the man the demon had been possessing collapsed onto the ground. Bobby closed the book and hurried to Tom's side to check his pulse, a few seconds later he sighed.

"Damnit." That was all anyone needed to hear to know the verdict.

"Can people live through being possessed?" Sam asked curiously.

"They can, just depends on how hard the demon inside rides 'em. Those sons'a bitches wear people the same way we wear clothes. They keep going till they get bored or are forced to move on to some other poor bastard. Most times the body are damaged beyond repair from their carelessly throwing their hosts around and whatnot like it's some invalid piece of meat," Sam's gaze fell back to the dark haired man on the floor in front of him.

"Poor guy," he replied in small voice, his eyes sympathetic.

"Let's get to buryin' him and then we can get the hell outta here," Bobby advised.

"You brought a shovel?" Dean asked uncomfortably.

"I always come prepared," the hunter remarked, his eyes grew heavy and his features seemed more worn as he spoke.

Once Tom's body was salted and burned, everyone climbed back into the car and they returned to Singer Salvage. They were barely out of the vehicle when Dean grabbed onto Mary's arm stopping her. His expression was solemn and fatigued as he glared into her puzzled eyes.

"Mom, you've got some 'splaining to do."

 **A/n: SparksFlyAngel: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise the John will be explained before the story ends. Which is looking like maybe another seven or so chapters. Yeah...its not really common for the Winchesters to catch a break, but at least they sorta kinda did here a bit. Thank you so much as always for everything! You're awesome as always!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or follows this story.**

 **A special thank you to mckydstarlight, hectatess, Johanna8D, jojospn, SparksFlyAngel, and LilyBolt for your recent reviews. It really means a lot to me to hear what you think.**

Chapter 35

"Dean-" Mary started.

"Dean's right Mom," Sam agreed standing next to his brother.

"Sam-"

"You made a deal? With a demon?" Her youngest inquired with a baffled look.

"Maybe you should move this conversation inside, you know, away from any possible unwanted prying ears?" The hunter suggested glancing around as though searching for unwanted eavsdroppers. "I'll just work on some things out here. You three go on in." Bobby handed the keys to Mary who thanked him. Once inside, she made her way to the living room, her sons close behind.

"You boys might want to take a seat," she warned taking her own advice as she lowered herself to the couch. Sam seated himself at the desk while Dean took to leaning in the doorway, resting his good arm over his arm in a sling in his best attempt to cross them. She looked from her eldest's hard green eyes that were trying to mask a deeper emotion than he wanted to express, and then over to her youngest's soft hazel eyes that were trying not to water. "Sam, Dean, I want somethings to be perfectly clear to you. First, your father was a wonderful man, a good husband, and a great father." A tear rolled down Sam's cheek and he quickly swiped his hand across his face before either his mother or brother could notice it. "Secondly, I didn't tell you boys because I wanted to keep you safe." When neither of her children said anything, Mary took a deep breath, folded her hands in her lap, and went on. "I had been on a hunt, one of my friends had been possessed by a demon. A yellow eyed demon."

"THE Yellow Eyed demon?" Sam questioned. Their mother nodded.

"He had taken an...I guess you could say he'd taken an interest in me and that's when things went from bad to worse. He had possessed your grandfather and killed both your grandmother and him. But that bastard didn't stop there, he also killed... he killed..."

Sam's mouth opened in silent disbelief as he fought back more tears.

"Dad," he breathed. " Mary nodded in confirmation and Dean's expression softened for a moment before falling back.

"I had just lost my parents, I-I couldn't lose John too. Not after everything. He was the love of my life, the normal I craved. I needed him."

"So the demon made you an offer you couldn't refuse," Dean remarked.

Mary's voice was unsteady as she turned to her youngest. "I-I didn't know it would become this. It had seemed like a good deal at the time. No one's soul was on the line, I had no idea."

"What was this dream deal he offered?" Dean asked. "He'd bring Dad back and then what?"

"He'd bring John back and in ten years he'd be back for something. He didn't say why or for what just that he needed in and as long as he wasn't interrupted, we'd all be fine."

"You let a demon in the house?"

"It's not like I opened the door and welcomed him in," she replied defensively.

"You may as well have opened the door, you practically did everyone thing but that," her eldest countered. "What did he take?"

"I told you I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"He didn't tell me and I never saw him again. In fact I'd forgotten all about him and the deal."

"You sure about that Mom? I mean you've been hiding things like being a hunter and demon deals from us practically our whole lives. Anything else you want to share before a demon does it for you?" Dean's tone was cold, his glare matching in ice.

"Dean," Sam said in disbelief at his brother's attitude towards their mother.

"I understand you might be feeling hurt or betrayed, Dean," Mary started.

"Might?" He echoed bitterly.

"But I swear my only intention was to keep my family safe."

"By making a deal with a demon?" Dean was no longer leaning, but was standing upright on his own two feet. "A deal you don't even know what it was you even made? How is that safe for anyone?"

"Whatever it was, we know it has to do with me. With why I'm one of the 'special children,' right? I mean it makes sense doesn't it?" Both Sam's mother and his brother stared at him as he tried to work out an explanation that filled in the blanks. "That demon, Tom or whatever, he said there are others like me. He also said that the yellow eyed demon was salesman of the year, right? So he was running around making deals and the link between the deals made and the kids like me, is the yellow eyed demon. He must have done something to us."

"Like what?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know," Sam admitted with a sigh, scrubbing his hands over his face. "But why else would demons be calling me a favorite and telling me I have a 'gift' and all that?" His eyes didn't meet anyone's but instead found a spot between the other two in the room. "He must've come for me."

"You look like warmed over crap, why don't you go get some rest." Dean's eyes were no longer hard, but instead concern was evident in them as he looked at his brother.

"I'm not tired."

"Bullshit. C'mon man, I can see it in those puppy dog eyes of yours, you're running on empty."

"I'm fine. Besides, there's still a lot we don't know. There's a lot we have questions about and no answers for any of them."

"Dean's right. You really should get some sleep. You could use it. Both of you could." She rose from the couch and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too Mom." She smiled and then turned to her eldest.

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Dean. I never meant to hurt you, only to protect you."

"Yeah, you keep saying that," he responded. She nodded as her eyes began to mist.

"You may not believe me, but it's true. I love you Dean." Mary didn't wait to hear if he responded, she turned from her children, headed down the hall, and climbed the stairs. The elder brother shook his head, freezing when he noticed Sam eyeing him in a disapproving manner.

"Look man, you can give me all the dirty looks you want, what Mom did wasn't right."

"Can you honestly blame her?" The younger man inquired. "She lost everyone, Dean. Dad included. What would you have done?"

"I don't blame her for that, I blame her for hiding it from all of us. And if the demon hadn't opened its piehole, she'd still be."

"What was she suppose to do? Sit us down and have a family confessional when we were kids? What good would that have done?" The twenty six year old didn't answer. Sam's tone was soft as though he were trying to coax a wounded animal. "Dean, I get you're mad at her for lying, but you know as well as I do that she would never do anything to deliberately hurt us."

"Yeah, I know," the elder sibling admitted in an equally calm voice. "I'm just sick of all the lies and secrets in this family." He didn't have to go into details or give any examples, Sam knew what he was referring to. Deciding that the conversation was best left alone for the night, he instead brought his brother's weary appearance to attention.

"You know, you could use some sleep too."

"You don't have to tell me twice. Night Sammy," Dean replied. The younger sibling made a sound that was between a scoff and the beginning of a laugh.

"Night Dean."

Both brothers settled down into their sleeping spots and within minutes, they were fast asleep.

The sound of heavy hurried footsteps coming down the stairs woke Sam and judging by the irritated and befuddled groans coming from the couch, it had woken Dean too. Both boys looked over in the direction of the hall, but the staircase was blocked by the wall.

"Ellen, Ellen, slow down I can't understand a word you're sayin'. Take a deep breath and tell me what's goin' on." It was silent on Bobby's end but both brothers could imagine the other side of the line was exploding with words. "Balls. Have you heard back from Daniel yet?" They heard their friend's gruff voice ask. "Something fer me? What is it Ellen?" Silent again though not for the hunter's ear. "Alright I'm on my way right now. Don't tell anyone just to be on the safe side, I'll be there as soon as I can. Is Bill there? Alright, you and Jo stay safe, you hear? Yeah I know you two can handle yerselves I just mean- yeah yeah."

Sam was the first one up, getting to his feet and rushing towards where he had heard the conversation at the same time the front door opened.

"Bobby! Bobby wait!" He called out. The hunter spun around with a look of surprise.

"Sam? You should be asleep."

"I heard you on the phone."

"Yeah, me too," Dean chimed in joining them with groggy eyes at the front door.

"What's going on?"

"A friend of mine's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well knowin' him, the deadly kind. He's a fellow hunter and a damn good one at that. Look boys, I don't have time to explain right now, this is urgent. I'll explain when I get back."

"Wait, let me go with you," Sam offered. "Bobby you've helped us with so much, please, let me return a favor."

"'Me?' You mean we. I'm going too. I'm not letting you go off on your own, Sam." Dean argued.

"No, I need you to stay here with Mom and continue to heal. I'll be fine. I won't be alone, I'll have Bobby," Sam countered.

"Like hell I'm staying here."

"I appreciate the offer boys, I do, but I don't know the full extent of what's going on and it could be dangerous."

"We can handle it Bobby. We can help."

Already the hunter had spent more time at the house and not enough on the road and he truly didn't want the Winchesters getting into anymore trouble than they already were. But he could see the determination in both of the brother's eyes as well as the desire to help him. Bobby sighed in defeat.

"I just know I'm gonna regret this," he mumbled. "Alright fine, but you two need to hurry up. And go wake yer mom too. There's no way in hell I'm takin' you two idjits without her knowin'. Unlike you Winchesters, I don't have a death wish."

"Where are we going Bobby?" Dean asked as Sam headed up the stairs towards the guest bedroom where Mary was sleeping.

"Nebraska."

 **A/n: Next week I will be visiting family so I'm not 100% sure if I'll be posting. I plan on bringing the device that has my story on it, so I may still post. So just in case I don't, I wish everyone the happiest of holidays!**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Yep, everyone lived through that demonic encounter. Though as you said the beans were definitely spilled. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! We're getting closer and closer to the end of this wild ride and I appreciate your dedication. You're awesome!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or follows this story.**

 **A special thank you to Johanna8D, mckydstarlight, hectatess, MarbleWolf, hectatess, SparksFlyAngel, LilyBolt, and Awerry for your recent reviews. It really means a lot to me to hear what you think.**

Chapter 36

Five minutes later, the Winchester family had their bags packed and everyone was once again piling into the hunter's Roadrunner. Mary sat shotgun while Sam and Dean climbed into the back. They hadn't been on the road for long before the car fell silent. Looking over at the passenger seat, Bobby found Mary asleep with her head resting on the window and her lips slightly parted. The hunter then peered though his rearview mirror and grinned. Dean's head was pressed against the window like his mother, his own mouth barely open. Next to him, slumped over and leaning on his brother, from what the driver could tell pretty heavily, was Sam. His head was resting on Dean's shoulder and soft snores could be heard coming from the back where he was. The scene behind him definitely qualified for a Kodiak moment and had he not be driving, he would have pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of them.

An hour and a half later, the woman in the seat next to the driver stirred. Throwing a quick look over, Bobby watched Mary trying to stretch out the best she could as she looked around out the window.

"Where are we?" She asked bringing her attention to the driver.

"We're almost three hours away from where we need to be," he answered then added, "feel free to get some more rest." Mary turned to check on her sons, smiling when she saw them.

"You know, when John and I first found out that we were having another baby, we were so nervous." The mother's eyes didn't look away from her children as she spoke to the driver. "Dean had been an only child for a few years and we had heard some truly horrific stories about jealous older siblings. But finally, we pushed all those fears aside and we told Dean the news. Neither of us had ever seen him so excited before, he couldn't wait to be a big brother. I remember he'd come in every morning asking if the baby was here yet and although John started to get frustrated with it, it only made me that much happier to hear how eager he was. Then, May 2, 1983, we had our second boy. Dean was named after my mother Deana Campbell, so we knew boy or girl, our next one was going to be named after my father Samuel. I was in the hospital with Sam for a few days, we had had our neighbor and friend watching over Dean while we were gone. But we called and talked to him everyday and he asked every time we called when he'd get to see his little brother. Finally, we were able to come home and introduce our boys to each other." Mary paused as a smile brightened her features at the memory. "If we thought he had been excited about hearing he was going to be a big brother, nothing compared to the look on his face when we placed Sam in Dean's arms for the first time." She tore her eyes away from her sons in the back and stared out the window. Her smile crumbled and her eyes grew moist. "I wish we could go back to those days, you know?" Her voice shook with emotion. "Back to when we were all one big happy family and John was alive and the boys got along and monsters and hunting were all a thing in the past."

"I know what you mean," Bobby agreed with a sad nod. "I'd give just about anythin' to see my Karen again and pick up where we left off before-" He paused, blinking tears from his eyes. "But since I know that's not in the cards fer me, I'm gonna keep goin' with the life I have now. Sure it's a shit job, but if I can help prevent others from goin' through what I had to go through or what Sam had to go through, then it's worth it." Mary turned to face the driver and she gently placed her hand on his shoulder with a small genuine smile.

"You're a good man Robert Singer."

The hunter glanced over at her then quickly back at the road clearing his throat. The mother got the hint and not wanting to embarrass the man further, she removed her hand and instead brought it to her jacket where she pulled out her phone. She once again twisted in her seat so that she could get a good angle and she took a picture with a grin in place. Flash lit up the back seat, but neither boy so much as flinched. Mary positioned herself back to the front and she giggled.

"Oh yeah, this is so going to be shown the next time those two bitch at each other." Bobby chuckled sneaking a peek at the picture Mary had taken, before returning his attention back to the road.

Another hour passed before Dean's eyes slowly opened. He lifted his head from the window and looked over at Sam who was still pressed up against him, his mouth open wide while he snored. The elder sibling nudged his brother who woke with a snort, eyes wide and alert as he looked over at Dean.

"Get off me Samantha," he snapped nudging again.

"Sorry," Sam shot back. The twenty six year old wiped at his chin which had been wet with drool. He made a disgusted face before moving his hand over his chin, and then quickly wiped it onto Sam. "Oh! What the fuck Dean?" The younger sibling rubbed at his cheek vigorously with the sleeve of his jacket and then moved to wipe it on his brother. Dean grabbed his arm before it could reach him, grateful that his arm in a sling had been on the opposite side.

"Real mature Sam," Dean commented.

"Look who's talking," he retorted back.

"Morning boys," Mary's voice broke out causing the brothers to freeze where they were. Sam brought his arm back and pushed himself towards the opposite side of the car where he had been before he fell asleep. "How'd you you two sleep?" She questioned looking from one to the other with a grin.

"Fine," Sam answered with a shrug.

"You catch any flies with that fly catcher of yours?" Dean teased.

"Please, I've seen a Saint Bernard drool less than you," Sam countered.

"At least I-"

Mary cleared her throat bring both her sons' attention to her as she held up her phone displaying the picture she had taken of them sleeping.

"Mom," they whined in unison both shocked and appalled. In the driver's seat his face hidden from either of the brothers, Bobby smirked.

"Please tell me you're not keeping that," Dean scolded.

"Of course she's keeping it," Sam mumbled.

"It's my new favorite picture of my boys together." Dean rolled his eyes and glared out the window he'd been resting on while Sam leaned his head against the opposite window and watched the scenery go by. The car grew quiet once again and stayed that way until they reached their destination.

XXX

Bobby pulled the Roadrunner into the parking lot of the only thing close by, a roundhouse. Everyone was grateful for the chance to stretch their legs, having only stopped once on their trip for a bathroom break. Sam pulled his jacket tighter to him as the chilled air greeted him when he exited the vehicle. Looking up at the sky, he could see rays of sunlight breaking through the clouds that were threatening to override what little bit of light there was in the sky and rain down on them. Bobby was already pounding at the door, causing the Winchesters to hurry after him. A few minutes later, it cracked open and someone peered out at them. Recognizing the hunter, the door was thrown open and they were quickly corralled into the building. The owner shut and locked the door behind them. The inside of the roundhouse appeared to be standard. There was a bar, a few arcade games, tables and chairs, a pool table, and jute box.

The woman who had greeted them brought her suspicious gaze to fall on each of the unfamiliar faces before addressing her friend.

"Who're they?" She questioned nodding her head towards the newcomers. Her dark eyes searching each of them before her.

"Ellen, this is Mary, Dean, and Sam Winchester. They're new to this whole huntin' monsters thing. Well the boys are anyways. Guys, this is Ellen Harvelle. She and her family are damn fine hunters and good people," Bobby introduced with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ellen," Mary greeted extending a hand with a friendly grin. Ellen paused for a moment then moved to shake it.

"You too Mary."

"Sam," the youngest introduced offering the same gesture as his mother. Ellen shook his hand as well before turning to the elder sibling.

"So, you must be Dean," she said looking over at the twenty six year old.

"Process of elimination," he responded.

"Ellen, is Bill back yet?" Bobby questioned bringing her attention back to him. She shook her head, a look of concern etched on her face.

"Elkins either. It's been a couple of hours since we've heard from either of them."

"Alright well let's not assume the worst just yet. Could be they're drivin' or where they are doesn't have good reception," the hunter stated positively.

"Tell that to Jo, she's holed up in the back sittin' by the phone." Ellen said sadly.

"I remember those days," Mary said out loud to herself. It caught the other mother's attention and she tilted her head at her. Realizing she had been heard, Mary scrambled to explain herself. "My family were hunters too. Before I was old enough to go on hunts, I remember sitting and waiting for my dad to come back home."

"Bill and I have tried to do that with Jo, hasn't quite stuck most cases."

Mary chuckled, "it didn't always with me either."

"Well, can I offer any of you anything to drink? We've got your usual," Ellen offered walking back behind the bar.

"Whiskey for me thanks," Dean spoke up.

"I'm good with a beer," Bobby chimed in.

"I'll take one too if that's alright," Sam added.

"I'll just get a water thank you." Mary turned towards her sons with a look of disbelief. "It's not even ten in the morning."

Dean shrugged, "it's 5 o'clock somewhere."

The sound of an old telephone rang out through the roundhouse and Ellen rushed to answer it.

"Hello? Bill?! Oh thank God you're alright. Where are you?" There was a silence in the bar and everyone's eyes were fixed on the woman holding the phone. "What? I can't hear you, you're breaking up. Where are you?!" Another pause as her expression changed from relief to concerned. "Alright, Jo and I are at the roundhouse, Bobby's here too. Just get here as soon as you can and safely you hear me? You too." She hung up the phone and addressed the quizical eyes that were still staring at her. "He's on his way." She turned back to her task at hand, handing each of her guests their drinks. "It's not quite clear where he is, so go on and make yourselves comfortable. It could be awhile."

 **A/n: Alright so I was able to post real quickly. I know I said it before but Happy Holidays everyone. I'm going to be posting a Christmas one shot this Sunday as well as a new chapter of He's My Brother on Wednesday.**

 **SparksFlyAngel: Lol yes and also Dean's tired of being lied to by family. I'm glad you're excited for Ellen and Jo, I was really sad when they died as well. They were strong female characters and just really good ones all way round. You'll recognize Daniel I think once he's mentioned some more in upcoming chapters. I'm glad you like the story so much! I'm currently on the chapter where the big boss fight so to speak is going to go down. Thank you as always for your awesome review. I hope the holidays treat you well.**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/n: Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or follows this story.**

 **A special thank you to hectatess, Johanna8D, mckydstarlight, and SparksFlyAngel for your recent reviews. It really means a lot to me to hear what you think.**

Chapter 37

A few hours passed and Ellen still hadn't heard from Bill again. She sat at the bar talking with Bobby and Mary while Dean took on the challenge of playing one of the arcade shooter games with his one good arm. Sam, who had been sitting and thinking to himself, decided to try his hand at pool. After a few lousy rounds of shooting at computer animals, Dean turned defeated from the machine and watched his brother. Unable to take it anymore, he made his way over to him.

"Dude, you suck," Dean commented.

"Thanks," Sam replied shortly.

"Here, grab me a stick will ya? Let me show you how it's done."

"The one armed man is going to teach me how to play pool?" The younger man remarked raising an eyebrow amused.

"Just shut up and fork one over." Dean opened and closed his hand that was outstretched towards his sibling. Sam obeyed and handed him a pool cue, watching him curiously. "It would be easier if I didn't have this damn sling," Dean said glaring accusingly at his arm. "Ok so grab your stick and hold it like this," he directed positioning his own in his hand before checking to see if Sam was mirroring him. "No not quite more like-see how I'm holding it? Or you can use your thumb like this. Yeah that's better. Ok now see where that solid orange ball is?" Dean jerked his head towards the object.

"Yeah."

"Watch." It was a struggle with the lack of both hands reaching where he needed them to and with only one having the full strength needed, but Dean lined himself up and took the shot. The cue ball shot off and smacked into the orange one which rolled, falling into the left hand pocket furthest from him.

"Wow," Sam admired. "Where did you learn that?"

"The guys at the shop taught me. They use to invite me to their pool night on Wednesdays." The elder man glared back down at his arm. "I can't wait to get this thing off. That could have been a much better shot. Alright, your turn." Dean watched as Sam positioned himself behind the cue ball and eyed the table before him looking for his best move. Finally he settled on one and brought his pool stick down and aimed it. "No remember hold-yeah, there you go you got it." Sam concentrated and then slid the cue to meet the ball. Like Dean's, it hit it and sent the white ball flying in the direction of the purple striped ball Sam had been eyeing. It tapped it and the ball rolled slightly towards the right side pocket and bumped a yellow striped ball. Both stripes were only inches from their goal destination. Dean's eyes grew wide and a proud smile shone on his face. "Nice one Sammy! Beginners luck looks good on you." Sam smiled sheepishly. "Now when I'm back to using both arms, we'll have a real game and you can watch me kick your ass," the elder sibling half teased half boosted. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Mom Ash called. He wants to know what brand of-" everyone's attention turned towards the new voice in the room. A girl who couldn't be any older than Sam was standing behind the bar next to Ellen. Her dark eyes searched her mother's company with a puzzled expression.

"Jo you remember Bobby Singer? This is his friend Mary Winchester, that tall boy over there is Sam and the other one there is Dean." Ellen explained to her daughter. "Everyone, this is my daughter Jo."

The young woman's eyes fell and lingered on Dean.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" He asked with a tom cat smile.

Jo's cheeks turned red but she kept her voice strong as she replied, "I'm good, thanks."

"Anytime." The elder Winchester winked and Ellen's daughter quickly looked away, returning her attention back to her mother who had been staring down Mary's oldest.

"What brand of pretzels did you want Ash to get?" She asked trying to keep her eyes from sliding back towards the eldest brother.

"Cheapest one is fine."

Jo nodded then turned to address the hunter sitting next to her mother. "Nice to see you Bobby."

"You to Jo."

The girl smiled at Mary, then turned and hurried out of the room. Dean's eyes followed her as she went.

"Could you be anymore of a dog, Dean?" Sam asked low enough for only his sibling to hear. The elder brother smirked and shrugged.

"What? It's not my fault I'm the hotter brother," he teased. The younger man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, I'd watch out for Ellen if I were you. She's been eyeing you like a hawk since we got here."

"I'm not worried about mama bear," Dean replied. His gaze slid pass his brother and found the dark eyes of their host glaring back. He grinned and then dropped his eyes to the floor. Sam stifled a laugh.

"Right," the twenty two year old remarked smugly.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, the front door opened and a tall man entered. He was maybe a few inches taller than Sam but with more muscle. He wore his sandy hair short with a matching in color mustache and beard. Ellen jumped from her seat, rushed over, and threw her arms around him.

"Bill! Thank God!"

Dean's eyes grew wide as he stared at the man who Ellen had called Bill and gulped.

"That's her husband?"

Sam leaned towards Dean once more so that his ears were the only ones that could hear him."What's wrong? You scared of papa bear?" He mocked. The elder brother didn't answer, only continued to stare.

"Daddy!" Jo came zipping in, her long blonde hair flying behind her. The giant man smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Me too," he answered looking from his wife to his daughter. His eyes fell on Bobby and his expression grew serious. "Bobby, thank God you're here. I'm assuming Ellen called you and told you."

The two hunters shook hands. "Not everything, just that you'd got news of Elkins. I'm assumin' by the lack of company he's no longer with us." Bill hung his head. Ellen placed a supportive hand on her husband's shoulder and Jo wrapped an arm around him.

"I tried to get there as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough."

"Don't blame yourself Bill, it wasn't your fault."

"Ellen's right. Oldest rule of huntin', you can't save everyone," Bobby said reassuringly.

"Doesn't make it any less painful. He was a good man, a good hunter."

"That he was."

"The place was destroyed, and Elkins was...he was dead when I got there. I found a nest of fangs all feasting on the guy like a thanksgiving turkey, but that's not all I found." Bill pulled a gun from the inside of his pocket and showed it to his friend. Both brothers joined them, peering down at the weapon Bill was holding. Bobby gasped with eyes wide.

"Is that the-"

"The Colt, yeah."

"So the old man wasn't talkin' out his ass. He had the damn thing all along."

"He'd been keeping it safe for awhile, all the bullets had been there too."

"Had?"

Bill's features grew heavy and he nodded. "The fangs attacked me, I decapitated a few before I lost the machete and had no choice but to use it."

"How many bullets are left?" Bobby questioned. It took a few moments but finally he was answered.

"One."

Bobby nodded. "At least you were able to make it out. That's what's important."

"I thought the Colt was just a legend," Mary replied in disbelief

"Mind cluing us in on what's so special about this thing?" Dean spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him and Sam.

"The Colt and thirteen bullets were made by gunman Samuel Colt the same night as the Alamo back in 1835. He made it for a hunter who used it about a half dozen times before both he and the weapon disappeared. It's said that this gun can kill anything, including creatures that are normally immune to any kind of weapon."

Dean's eyes grew wide as he stared at the item before him. It was a beautiful piece of weaponry. On the barrel was an inscription of some words in a language he didn't recognize and on the handle there was a carving of a pentagram, or more appropriately, a devil's trap.

"What does the barrel say?"

"Non timebo mala. I will fear no evil." The elder sibling turned incredulously to look at Sam who shrugged. "I took Latin in school for a semester," he explained. A light went on in the twenty two year old's brain and he felt his heartbeat pick up in realization. "Wait, you said this gun can kill anything, right? Including things that usually can't be killed by a weapon?" Bobby nodded. "Like the yellow eyed demon?" Everyone fell silent with their eyes fixed on the youngest Winchester.

"Yellow eyed demon?" Ellen was the first to speak, her features twisted in confusion.

"Sam-" the elder hunter started.

"Bobby we can end that thing! We just need another trap to-"

"Are you out of your God damn mind?!" His friend roared. Mary looked over at him with a scowl, but stayed silent. "'That thing' is likely more powerful than anything any of us have come across. No one's even heard of a demon with yellow eyes! They're either black or if it's a crossroads demon, it's red. As it is you don't want to mess with either of those, especially not a crossroads. They'll make you an offer you can't refuse, but when yer bill comes due, you'll be sorry. Now think about this demon and what we know about it. It's clearly Big Daddy Demon, right hand man to Lucifer, and you should at least have an idea by now what he's capable of! Look what a pissant like Brady could do! And you want to go after the thing that's made itself General?!"

"Bobby has a point," Dean chimed in. "I mean we don't know the full extent of what he can do, but we know it's pretty powerful." Nothing his brother or friend said seemed to matter at that moment to Sam.

"I get what you're saying, but this colt is the only thing we know can kill this demon. He has to be stopped." His hazel eyes turned pleading as he locked his gaze with the hunter's. "Please Bobby, you heard what Tom said about what he's doing to people like me, what our purpose is. We can't let that happen. We can't let the devil walk the earth. We can't let him wear one of us and use us to hurt who knows how many or commit who knows what crimes. Please." Bobby sighed.

"Sam, we don't even know if this will kill the demon. It's legend."

"It killed those vampires right? And normally bullets don't kill them, only decapitation does. You told us that, remember?"

"Yeah but-"

"Please Bobby, we've gotta try."

"What if it doesn't work? What then?" Dean asked. "Then we'd be standing there with a demon and no way to protect ourselves or kill the fucker."

"We'll think of something, a back up plan. I'm not saying we go in half-cocked, I'm just saying this may be our chance to stop him and prevent my and the other 'special children's' destiny."

"You lost me. What about the devil?" Ellen butted in. "And special children?"

"It's uh, it's kind of a long story," Sam started uncomfortably.

"It's also not really any of your business," Dean remarked defensively.

"Dean!" Mary scolded.

"Your brother mentioned the devil walking the earth, it's everybody's God damn business," their host snapped back. "Not to mention you're currently under my roof so I suggest you watch your tone with me." The two glared at one another awhile longer before Dean shifted his gaze to his mother. Mary shook her head giving him a disapproving stare of her own. Her eldest turned around and stormed out of the room back towards the car.

"I'm so sorry about that. Dean isn't always really open to people he doesn't know very well," Mary apologized.

"I understand that, I have that problem myself. But he better watch who he's snapping at."

"Well," Bill sighed and handed the Colt to Bobby, "it's yours. Elkins wanted you to have it."

"How do you know that?"

"Found a scribbled piece of paper. I think he knew his time was short, probably was in the middle of finishing his last wishes before...you know?"

Bobby nodded taking the gun ans weighing it in his hand. "I'm sorry I had to use it. I wish I could say they were all put to good use, but there were a few stray shots."

"It was you or them, I woulda done the same thing. Don't beat yerself up over it. We still have one."

Sam turned away from the rest of the group, running his hands through his hair as he did. The hunters talked some more and Sam made his way out through the front door. He found his brother leaning on the hood of the Roadrunner with a pensive look on his face. Noticing that he was no longer alone, he pushed himself from the car and started walking down the road.

"Dean," Sam called out.

"Go away Sam," Dean shot back over his shoulder.

"Dean come on." The younger brother was in front of his sibling in only a few strides, blocking his way.

"I'm not in the mood," he warned.

"I know you have trust issues, but these are good people. They're friends of Bobby. We can trust them."

"It's not like we're trusting them to watch the house while we're gone or hold on to something for us. We're talking about you, Sam."

The younger man tilted his head befuddled. "What? This has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you," he countered raising his voice slightly. "There's some messed up shit going on with you. The visions, the connection to the yellow eyed demon, the 'special children' thing, the whole destiny lineup. You're a vessel for freaking Lucifer, Sam. The devil himself. And you think that it's a good idea to be sharing this with people we only met today?" It was silent between them as Sam processed everything Dean had said. Seeing the crumbled look on his brother's face, the twenty six year old's expression grew soft. "I just-I want you to be ok, Sammy. I'm already worried about demons knowing and coming after you, I don't want to add hunters to that list. I can't trust that they will be as understanding about whatever's going on with you as Bobby."

Sam's voice was gentle as he spoke, "Bobby trusts the Harvelle's, I trust Bobby. Now I'm asking you to trust me."

Dean huffed and looked directly into Sam's eyes. "Fine. But if something goes wrong, I owe you the biggest I told you so in the history of I told you so." The younger man scoffed.

"Deal."

As they both turned to head back in, Sam suddenly dropped to his knees. His hands were pressed to his forehead as he screamed out in pain.

"Sam?!" The twenty two year old didn't respond or even make any acknowledgement that he had heard him. Dean dropped to one knee so that he matched his brother. Sam removed his hands, his eyes were staring at something his sibling couldn't see and he was panting heavily. "Sammy? You ok?"

Finally hazel met green and he managed to catch his breath and speak.

"The yellow eyed demon...I think he's close!"

 **SparksFlyAngel: Yes I'm sorry I posted so late. I had a rough night the night before and I had a hard time sleeping so I didn't end up fully waking up until later. Lol aw, yeah I guess they kinda were like babies. Yes, Mary has grown fawned of Bobby and likes how much he's cared for her and her boys. I guess I haven't really explored the interaction between the two that much really so far. Thank you as always for your awesome review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/n: Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or follows this story.**

 **A special thank you to bookgirl18, mckydstarlight, hectatess, MarbleWolf, LilyBolt, and jojospn for your recent reviews. It really means a lot to me to hear what you think.**

Chapter 38

"What? What makes you think that?" Dean questioned nervously.

"'Cause I saw him. My vision...it was of him," Sam explained closing and reopening his eyes to fix the blur.

"What was he doing?"

"I-I couldn't really tell. I mostly just saw a pair of yellow eyes and I think something with them. A person maybe?" He rubbed at his forehead.

"Is that what you've been seeing when that happens?" The elder brother inquired.

"No. Normally it's flashes of people and most of the time it ends with..."

"With what?"

"Sometimes I see them die," the younger man's gaze floated to the floor. Dean stared at him speechless. "I just wish I knew who they were or what it means or why I saw them."

Sam began to rise from the dirt ground, going slow so as not to get light headed. His brother did the same, watching his sibling cautiously which only caused Sam to look further down. He knew his brother had to still find all of this crazy, even scary, and he didn't want to see that transpire in the way Dean looked at him. Finally he snuck a glance at him and was surprised to see that the elder sibling wasn't giving him the look he had expected. In fact, he wasn't really sure what kind of look he was giving him.

"We'll figure this out Sammy," he said clapping his little brother on the shoulder. Sam nodded but couldn't think of anything else to say, so instead he just soaked in the support. Before either of them could say anything more, Sam's phone went off in his pocket. His brow furrowed as he snatched it up and pressed the button to answer it, placing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, long time no talk." The younger Winchester's eyes grew angry.

"Meg. How'd you get this number?" He growled.

"Doesn't matter. This isn't a social call. It appears something very powerful has fallen into your incapable hands. I want it."

Dean had moved himself closer so that he could hear the conversation between his brother and the other line. Sam shook his head.

"We don't have anything, looks like you've got the wrong number."

"Don't play dumb, it's really a turn off."

"Not playing."

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

The twenty two year old shrugged, "or you can hang up now and never bother me or my family again."

Meg sighed in agitation and moved to another approach of the subject. The sound of whimpering caught the younger Winchester's attention on the other line.

"Say hello to Sam," he heard the demon say.

"S-Sam?" Sam's eyes widened and his heart began to race at the mention of his name. He'd seen many sides of the person who owned that voice, but scared wasn't one of them.

"Valerie? Let her go you bitch. She has nothing to do with anything."

"She does now, and she's only the start if you don't bring the Colt to me." At those words, Sam's phone nearly slipped from his fingers, causing him to grasp it tighter squeezing his eyes shut as he did.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit! Now I'm only going to say this once and then if I have to say it again, people you know are going to die starting with this girl and her mother. I'm sending you the coordinates of a location, meet me there with the Colt. I'd say come alone, but we both know that won't happen. You have until tomorrow night and if I haven't heard from you or don't see you there with the gun, necks are going to be snapped. Do I make myself clear?"

The twenty two year old could feel his body filling up with rage as he continued to squeezing the phone until Dean thought for sure it would break and crumble in his grasp.

"Sam?" She inquired clearly causing some kind of discomfort to her hostage.

"Crystal," he snarled through his teeth.

"It's a date then. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, don't keep me waiting." With that the other line dropped and Sam was left still holding the phone to his ear, his body shaking.

"How did that bitch find out about the Colt? We only just found out about it," Dean questioned. Sam shook his head with fire still in his eyes.

"You may have been right about the Harvelle's after all." He turned and marched back to where Ellen, Bill, Jo, Bobby, and his mother were, not bothering to see if Dean had followed him. The elder brother just made it in before Sam slammed the door causing everyone's attention to turn to him.

"Sam, what-" Mary started.

"Alright, which one of you?" He barked looking from Bill to Ellen to Jo.

"What are you talking about?" His mother tried again.

"Which one of you is a demon?!"

Ellen looked offended but it was her husband who spoke. "What the hell are you trying to say boy?"

"I'm not 'trying to say' anything I'm saying it! Which of you is the demon who told Meg about the Colt?!"

All three Harvelle's gave Sam a look that was a mixture of surprise, confusion, and angry.

"Who's Meg?"

"Don't pull that bullshit. I just got a call from her telling me to meet her at some location with the Colt or people are going to die. No one but us seven know about it right? So who told her we have it?"

"I think it'd be best if you and your family leave," Ellen said getting to her feet.

"I'm not going anywhere until I found out who's the snitch! People's lives are in danger!"

"Get your son under control or I will," Ellen threatened rounding on Mary.

"Sam may have a point. Only us seven know, right Bill? Only you were there after you killed the vampires. None where left alive?" Mary inquired.

"None that I saw. But I've never heard of vampires working with demons."

"So someone in this room had to have told Meg," Sam chimed in.

"Now hold on just a minute," Bobby interjected getting to his feet. "Before we go accusin' each other again, there's a way to solve this. Ellen, seven shot glasses if you don't mind. Bill, you got Holy Water I presume?"

"Sure, gallons."

"Great get one and Jo, grab some salt would ya? Everyone gather round the bar. We're takin' Holy Water and salt shots."

Dean made a disgusted face as the Harvelle's got to work on grabbing the items needed.

"What is this going to do?" Sam asked.

"Other than make me lose my lunch," Dean mumbled.

"If you're right and one of us is possessed, then we will know once they take even a sip. It burns the bastards so the moment you see someone sizzlin' you'll have yer demon. If you don't, then you have one hell of an apology to make and explainin' to do."

Once the shots were made and the seven of them were gathered around the bar, they one by one took turns shooting back the demon repelling shots. Other than Dean gagging once he took his, Mary and Sam coughing, and everyone else grimacing, nothing happened. The Harvelle family glared at Sam who's brows were knitted and his eyes were apologetic.

"I'm so sorry you guys, I just-it doesn't make sense. How does she know about the gun?"

"I checked constantly to see if I was being followed. I musta looked like a paranoid mental patient to anyone I drove past, I didn't see anyone tailing me," Bill explained.

"Well we know it's none of us, so onto the next problem. Where are you suppose to be meetin' the demon?" Bobby questioned.

Sam pulled out his phone and opened the text that had been sent to him by an unknown number. He showed it to his friend who took the phone from him and then turned back to Ellen.

"You got a map by any chance?" She nodded and disappeared to retrieve it. "Did she mention anything about the number of bullets left?" Bobby turned back to the youngest Winchester.

"No."

"Here you go," the hostess handed him a map and he brought it to a table and spread it out. Sam hovered over the hunter's shoulder watching him trace his fingers along the states.

"Hoverin' ain't gonna make me figure it out faster you know?"

The twenty two year old backed away slightly. "Sorry."

A few minutes later, Bobby made a curious sound followed by an "well I'll be." Sam immediately was back over him looking down at the map, Dean, Ellen, Bill, Jo, and Mary all went to join them.

"Where is it Bobby?" Ellen asked with a puzzled look on her face. The elder man tapped an index finger on the Harvelle's map in answer. Now it was Bill's turn to speak.

"What's there?"

"That's what I'm about to find out. Got a computer?"

"I have mine in the car," the younger Winchester said. Bobby handed him his keys and Sam rushed to the car.

"If you don't know what's there, why did you sound shocked?" Dean raised his eyebrow at the hunter.

"'Cause whatever's there, it's in southern Wyoming." The elder hunter turned to face Bill with a serious look. "I was tellin' you about those freak thunderstorms and cattle mutilation and how these demonic omens were hitting this State like a tidal wave, remember?" Bill nodded. "Well, we may have gotten our answer. It's been going on all over here," he motioned with his hand around the bottom of Wyoming. "It's like somethin' is gatherin' round."

"That's a nice thought," Ellen murmured.

"Yeah you think?" Dean retorted. "So you mean to tell me that that demon bitch wants my brother to meet up with her and give her the only weapon we know of that can kill the yellow eyed bastard in a place where a bunch of demonic omens are going down?"

Sam re-entered the building with his laptop in his hands. Closing and locking the door behind him, he took a seat at the table closest to Bobby and started It up.

"Alright, can I get those coordinates again?" He peered over at his friend. The hunter gave him the information and a few minutes later Sam's expression changed from focused to baffled. Dean was the first to notice.

"What?" He asked him moving to stand behind his brother where he could see the screen. He allowed his eyes to take in what his sibling had pulled up before his reaction took form in voice and facial expression. "Oh you have got to be kidding me?"

"What is it?" Jo joined the Winchester brothers with everyone else in tow.

"A cemetery," Sam answered.

"That's ominous," Bill commented.

"There's no way you're going to some cemetery to meet with a demon," Dean said turning from the computer screen as though not seeing it made it not exist.

"Dean I don't have a choice, people are going to die if I don't. They have Valerie and Mrs. Flores already and I don't even want to know who else they'd come after. Hell, they knew about the Colt somehow, what's stopping them from coming for the Harvelle's next or Mom or Bobby or you again? I can't let that happen, I won't let innocent people I know and care about die. So one way or another, I'm going."

"Well not alone you aren't," the elder Winchester brother shot back. Sam shook his head and got to his feet, his eyes locked onto his sibling.

"Dean-"

"Don't even think about trying to puppy dog your way out of this. I'm not going to stand around this fucking place or Bobby's or where ever, hiding out somewhere while you're off meeting up with demons."

"I need you and Mom to be safe. I can't risk either of you getting hurt or worse because of me," Sam explained his eyes growing more sincere. "I already nearly lost you once to demons, I can't do that again."

"I can't be any more plain than this, I'm going rather you like it or not."

"Hold on," Mary spoke up. "You're both crazy if you think I'm letting either of you go to this cemetery to hand over the Colt to a demon! Especially one that had a hand in nearly killing Dean. What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Mom, I have to do this."

"You can't just go in there blind Sam," Bobby added. "Let's say you go, then what? You just hand it over and think that once Meg has the gun she's gonna just let your friends go? Chances are she'll kill them anyways. You'll give her all the aces she needs and we don't even know why she wants the Colt. This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Bobby's right," now Ellen spoke up. "It's too dangerous Sam. We can't just let you hand over the weapon that Daniel gave his life for to a demon. You'd be dooming us all."

"What if he wasn't giving up THE Colt?" Bill thought out loud.

"What?"

"There's a pawn shop not too far from here. They sell all kinds of things there, including guns."

"Are you seriously suggesting we give my son a fake Colt and have him hand that over instead?" Mary asked taken aback. "What happens if she doesn't fall for it? You must be insane if you think I'm sending my boy into a death trap. And even if we do manage to trick her, what then?"

"Mary has a good point Bill. If the demon knows it's a fake, he'll be dead before he so much as opens his month or moves a muscle," Bobby informed.

"We just need her to be distracted by it long enough for someone to as discreetly as possible say the incantation to send the bitch back to Hell," Bill explained.

"Except I know Meg better than that," Sam started. "She won't be alone."

"As long as her company stays in earshot, we should be able to take them out too."

"This plan isn't exactly fool proof," Mary replied shortly.

"It's something at least," Bill argued.

"It's not a very good something," she countered. "How'd you feel if I offered you the same suggestion but it was your daughter who we were dangling in front of the demon like bait on a hook?"

Ellen opened her mouth but it was the youngest Winchester who spook.

"I don't have time for this!" He shouted looking from Ellen to his mother. "Mom, I know you don't like this plan and I know it's not a good one. But it's kinda all we got and I'm on limited time." Sam brought his attention to Ellen's husband. "Think you can get the gun and be back relatively quickly?"

"If I leave now, I should be back in a half hour or so."

"Please, hurry." The man nodded and dashed from the roundhouse out the door. Sam turned back to his mother sighing sympathetically when he saw her. Mary's watery eyes were fixed on the floor and the corner of her lips were turned down. "Mom," her youngest placed either hand on her shoulders trying to will her gaze to meet his. Finally she managed to bring her eyes to peer up at him. "It's going to be ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to any of us ok? Trust me, everything's going to be alright. I promise." His mother sniffed and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Sam, this is all my fault. I never meant for this to happen," she sobbed. Sam pulled his mother to him and engulfed her with a tight embrace. "Don't say that Mom. This isn't your fault, it's that yellow eyed bastard's. As soon as I get rid of Meg and save my friends, he's next."

"You mean as soon as we get rid of Meg."

The younger Winchester opened his mouth to reject his sibling's words, but closed it upon seeing the challenging glare that accompanied them.

"You boys aren't going anywhere without me," Mary replied crossing her arms.

"Mom-"

"I'm your mother, you have to do as I say and I say if you two are really going to do this, I'm coming too."

"Make that four," Bobby raised his hand. The Winchesters all stared over at him.

"Oh no Bobby, you've done enough for us already. I can't have you risk your life," the twenty two year old argued.

"Well that's too damn bad. None of you are the boss of me and someone who knows what their doin' has gotta watch over you idjits."

Sam scoffed and grinned, "well then thank you again Bobby."

"You owe me when we get outta this demonic pickle," the elder man teased.

"I've owed you since we got to your house," the youngest Winchester corrected his friend. He turned towards Ellen and Jo. "And I owe you all an apology for thinking you were possessed or untrustworthy."

"You can apologize after we make it out alright." Jo's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"Ellen we've got this."

"Like it or not Sam, I'm going with you too. You can use all the man power you can get it."

"You sure Bill will be ok with that?" Bobby inquired raising a doubtful eyebrow.

"I don't gave a rat's ass if he's ok with it. I'm my own person and I make my own decisions. You know me better than that Bobby." Her hands were placed on her hips giving her a "no nonsense" appearance.

"If you're sure, then thank you Ellen," Sam smiled.

"We look out for our own."

"My boys aren't hunters," Mary clarified.

"They're gearing up to take on demons, close enough. Jo, you stay here and keep an eye on the roundhouse with Ash. He should be back any minute now."

"Once Bill gets back we should head out," Sam declared.

Dean nodded, "then the fun begins."

 **A/n: Hey guys I just wanted to pop on with some important information about what is going on. So, I've once again caught up to myself and whereas I know where this story is going to end and I have it more or less mapped out in my head, I don't have it typed up yet. With that being said its very highly that I won't be posting next week and quite possibly the following week.**

 **However that's not all. As I mentioned I know how the story is going to end and although I've had a few different endings in mind, I settled on one months back when I had had a sequel in mind so I'm sorry if anyone is not happy with it. I obviously don't want to give anything away as we draw closer to the big finale but what I will say is this story does not have a happy ending. I will post warnings during chapters where I feel they are needed of course, but I just wanted to let everyone know now so that you are prepared or if you don't want to read a not happy ending, you have a chance to discontinue. I think it should be another five or so chapters left until "He's My Brother" comes to an end. I'm not yet sure if I'm going to get a chance to write the sequel I was talking about, but should there be any updates on it, I'll be sure to keep you posted for anyone who would be interested. Thank you all so very much for all your support and your interest, time, and for those who leave them, all of your reviews. I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's Eve and Day as well as a happy new year in general.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/n: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post. I think possibly that even though I know how it ends, I'm having a hard time writing it because I'm actually in a way sad it's ending lol. I'll try to post next Wednesday, but if I don't, I will post the following. I don't want to keep making you all wait. Only a few chapters left.**

 **Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story.**

 **A special thank you to mckydstarlight, hectatess, Souless666, SparksFlyAngel, LilyBolt, and Joanna8D for all your recent reviews.**

Chapter 39

It seemed like an eternity before Sam reached his destination. They had all gone over their plan before they left the Roundhouse and then once confirmed everyone understood, they departed leaving an unhappy Jo behind. Bobby and the Winchesters had taken Bobby's car as before, while the Harvelles followed in a vehicle of their own. The car ride had been silent, however Sam could guess that their minds were far from it, his own included.

His heart raced when the figure of a woman came into view. By the time the Roadrunner had stopped, it was clear to Sam that that woman was in fact a vexed looking Meg. Sam was the first one out of the car with Dean not far behind him and their mother and Bobby not far behind him. Bill emerged from the driver's side of the large truck that had been following Bobby's beat up car. Meg's eyes slid from one face to the next.

"Well well well," she replied, her eyes settling on the youngest Winchester. "I knew you'd have company, but I hadn't expected an army."

"And I didn't expect you to come alone," Sam countered.

"Who says I'm alone?"

Despite the urge to look around and confirm what was said, the twenty two year old kept his focus on the demon before him.

"Where's Valerie?" He demanded.

"Where's the Colt?" She retorted.

"I'll give you the gun, after you show me Valerie and Mrs. Flores."

Meg rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. Two men appeared seemingly out of nowhere one with Valerie and the other with a feisty Mrs. Flores both bound and gagged. Upon seeing Sam, Valerie's eyes widened.

"It's ok Valerie. You and your mom are going to be alright. I promise."

"Alright I've shown you mine, now show me yours before I grow impatient and someone's neck pays for it," Meg growled.

"Ok, ok," Sam put his hands up in surrender before slowly moving his left into the pocket of his jacket and pulling into view the weapon desired. Meg's eyes flicked to black as a smile slid across her face. Sam extended the gun to her which she quickly snatched up and examined. "Alright, you have your Colt, now hand over Valerie and Mrs. Flores," Sam demanded calmly. Valerie let out a loud cry of pain, bringing Sam and company to stare at her shocked. A fresh stream of blood ran down her neck.

"I find your lack of intelligence annoying," she snarled.

"What?"

"Did you really think that I would seriously believe that you would hand over the gun willingly?" Before anyone could say or do anything, the replica had been thrown to the ground feet from where they stood. "I am through playing games with you Sam! Now, give me the real Colt or the girl is going to be jello on the ground! I'm not going to tell you again! And while you're at it, tell the bitch in the truck if she even thinks about trying to exorcise me, she'll be dead before so much as a word leaves her lips."

Everyone stood in surprise at the demon possessed woman and Ellen exited the truck with a scowl on her face.

"The real Colt's in the car, just give me a moment," Sam confessed.

"Fine. Say good-bye."

"No wait!" Dean shouted as Meg placed her hands on either side of Valerie's head. She stopped and stared at the eldest of the brothers. He carefully withdrew the actual Colt and looked from it to her.

"Dean, what're you doing?" Sam hissed at his sibling.

"There's no use trying to fool her. She's called every play so far. Do you wanna safe them or not?" He jammed the gun into Sam's hands.

Meg removed her hands from Valerie and instead crossed them.

"Color me surprised," she chuckled. At the same time Ellen, Mary, Bobby, Bill, and Dean were suddenly grabbed from the back by five more unexpected henchmen that, like the two with the Flores, appeared to spring out of nowhere. Sam aimed the gun at Meg who only laughed harder. "Oh Sam, you aren't going to shoot little old me. Not when you have someone else in mind."

"Who says I can't take out both of you?" He remarked keeping the Colt trained on her.

"Please, in order to do that you'd need two bullets." She tisked at him, "you don't. So by all means, shoot me, but good luck with taking on your true target with an empty useless weapon."

Sam tried to keep his face neutral. "You really want to find out if your theory is right about that?"

"Sure." Meg stood with her arms open wide. "Hit me with your best shot."

The twenty two year old stood his ground for awhile longer his company staring at him with eyes wide. No one breathed. With a cuss, Sam lowered the gun and dropped his head in defeat.

"I didn't think so," the demon said triumphantly. "If you're done fucking around, I need you to do something for me. Your friends and family's lives depend on it. I need you to take that gun into the cemetery. There's a mausoleum door, you'll know the one when you see it. Place the barrel of the gun into the lock."

"What happens if I do?" Sam asked arching a brow.

"Then I'll let your people go," the demon promised. "I'm sure you can guess what will happen if you don't."

"No I mean, what will this accomplish?"

"That remains to be seen."

"Sam don't do it," Dean shouted bringing his little brother to meet his eyes. "Whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Dean's right honey," Mary chimed in.

"You Winchesters really have a death wish, don't you?"

"Why don't you take the Colt and go do it yourself?" Sam questioned. "Guns right here, take it." He extended the weapon out to the demon as he had with the replica.

"Because," her voice became soft and a blank look fell over her meatsuit's face as she smiled. "Because it has to be you, Sam." The words reminded him of his and Dean's capture after the car accident what seemed like forever ago. They were Brady's words. A chill went down his spine as they fell from her lips and sent him in a flashback of the horrible origin of them.

"Why?" Sam asked trying to keep his voice strong, he gulped and tried again. "Why me? What does that mean?"

"You'll get all those answers, just as soon as you do as I told you."

"Sam, don't."

"I'll give you some non-friendly persuasion. I'm going to count to three and if you aren't walking to the cemetery by then, I'm going to start killing people. I'm getting really tired of using this threat Sam Winchester, so I suggest you take me seriously. One...two..."

"I'm going! I'm going!"

"Swell. We'll be here, waiting. Or at least I will."

Without looking back at any of his companions, Sam turned and started for the cemetery.

It was your standard boneyard, complete with numerous and various tombstones, yellow dead ground, complete with an iron gateway to greet all who enter. The twenty two year old crept through the long neglected grass, his eyes moving all around him as he searched. All the while taking in not only sights but sounds and smells as he did so, making sure nothing could came at him and take him by surprise.

It didn't take long for Sam to find the mausoleum, which looked more like an old abandoned tool shed than an actual tomb. In the center of the doors was what appeared to be a Devil's Trap made up mostly, if not entirely, of iron. In the middle of that, was the lock Meg had mentioned. His hazel gaze peered long and hard at the piece of which the gun was suppose to be inserted having a better idea now as to why it was that the demon claimed she couldn't be the one to do the deed. He moved his stare from the lock to the key which he held in his hand before raising it up to match the height of the center piece of the door. Sam took a deep breath and thrust the Colt into the hole. Immediately the symbol on the door began to turn and Sam took a few steps back.

"SAM!" The youngest Winchester turned around to see his mother and Bobby rushing at him with the Harvelles close behind. Before he could reach them, the doors to the crypt burst open with such strong force, it sent Sam sailing as though he had been standing near an explosion. He landed with a hard thud, his foot smacking into a tomb as he fell. He shouted out in pain as he pulled his leg up against his chest and cradled it, too afraid to touch his actual injury.

"Sam! Sam! Are you ok?" Sam looked up to see his brother rushing to him, dropping to his knees. Taking a quick glance behind, the younger of the two caught a glimpse of Bobby, Ellen, Bill, and Mary putting all their force against the gates that were now wide open. His attention moved back to Dean.

"Fine," he hissed. "I'm fine. I think I broke my foot."

"At the speed you were flying, you're lucky it wasn't worse."

Sam chuckled then grimaced. "Tell me about it."

Dean smiled at his sibling placing a hand on the back of his shaggy head. "You did it Sam. It took a lot of coaxing and a remarkable amount of patience on my part, but, you did it."

"What?" Sam's features twisted into confusion.

"I always knew I could count on you, after all," Dean gave a twisted smile and his eyes flicked from his usual green to an unnatural inhumane yellow. "It always had to be you."

 **A/n: SparksFlyAngel: I hope you had a nice holiday! Sorry you came back from it to find the story was on a little hiatus. Well I promise you, you will soon find out what happens. I can't say much more because I don't want to accidentally give anything, but soon you will see who makes it out. I'm really glad you're still enjoying this story and so far, I still don't know about a sequel. Like I said I had planned on one, which is why it's ending the way it is, but we shall see. Thank you again so much for your awesome review. I hope you liked this chapter too.**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/n: Alright second to last chapter everyone! I can't believe it!**

 **WARNING: Major character deaths**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and/or favorites this story. A special thank you to hectatess, Souless666, jojospn, SparksFlyAngel, LilyBolt, Johanna8D, MarbleWolf, and freetobescary for your recent reviews!**

Chapter 40

The demon removed the sling from Dean and threw it carelessly to the ground with a look of disgust.

"What a pain in the ass that thing's been," he remarked bitterly with Dean's voice but not his tone. He twisted his hostage's features from genuine annoyance to bored and negligent. "Not that I needed it, it just added to the performance. What'd ya think? Do I have a shot at an Oscar?" He questioned Sam with a grin. The younger Winchester had lost the look of confusion and shock and was now wearing a snarl that radiated with rage and loathing.

"Dean never woke from the coma, did he? It's been you this whole time."

The demon laughed with Dean's voice but with a sinister cruelty he'd never heard from his sibling. He outstretched the eldest Winchester brother's arms in a means of "ta da."

"How did you get pass the Holy Water and salt test? I saw you drink the shot?"

"And the best actor award goes to..." he moved closer to the twenty two year old. "You honestly think a demon at my pay grade is going to be bothered by a thing like that?" He watched Sam a little longer and then smiled. "I've gotta say, this was the best deal I've had the pleasure of making since...well, since the promise of you."

"Get out of my brother," Sam demanded in a low and clear voice. The yellow eyed demon laughed again, throwing Dean's head back as he did so just to show the youngest Winchester how serious he was being taken. Sam finched at the gesture, not because he was surprised, but the way of which the demon laughed was done in the same manner of his actual brother. He and Dean may not have shared many funny moments together, but he recalled the seemingly endless pranks Dean enjoyed pulling or times scaring his little brother when they were younger. He'd throw his head back and explode with laughter much like the foul monster who was now donning the mask of his sibling had. Never in all his life had he wanted to have his obnoxious pest of a family member back with him clapping him on the shoulder as he wiped away tears of victory and calling him "Sammy," as he did now staring up at a face that was both so familiar and so alien to him.

His wrathful glare softened and his hazel gaze became pleading. "Dean if you can hear me, fight him." Azazel chuckled.

"Oh he can hear you, but I'm afraid your one hit wonder brother isn't able to come out and play," he reassured him. "Now let's just forget about Dean and focus on the future for a minute, hmm? Thanks to you, we're already a quarter of the way there to achieving our life mission, your destiny. Lucifer will be free. He will rise, and when he does you will have power like nothing the world has ever seen." Dean's face grew peaceful as the demon thought of the glory he'd soon be thriving in.

"No," Sam replied sternly. The complacent look fell from the possessed Winchester's face. "No I won't fulfill my 'destiny.' No I won't help you free the devil, and no I'm not going to be his bitch. You can take your power and cram it up your ass. My answer to you and this destiny bullshit, is and always will be no." The brother stared into the yellow eyes looming in front of him, neither speaking but both Sam and the demon driving home their refusal to back down with stares. The youngest Winchester didn't have time to react other than to let out a scream in pain as Azazel moved Dean's hand to press down hard onto Sam's injured foot.

"Listen good, Sport," he spat keeping his hostage's hand firmly on him. "If you're a good little solider and led an army of demons into a war we are certain to win, all your little friends will be set free and your family treated like royalty."

Sam bit back the urge to cry out in pain again as he felt the demon make his brother's hand apply more pressure. "And what if I tell you to go fuck yourself?" He challenged with venom in his voice.

"If you're a bad little solider? You can watch as everyone you've ever loved chokes on their own intestines."

The yellow eyed demon turned his gaze from the twenty two year old and glanced behind them.

"Mary!" He greeted with a warm smile. "Welcome to the family pow wow. You know I really owe you a fruit basket."

Sam looked passed the demon and saw his mother standing with the Colt aimed steadily at her eldest son, eyes unwavering. Her youngest hadn't even seen her remove herself from the doors that were still bursting with black smoke. Bobby, the Harvelle's, and the Flores' were all still pressed up against them trying their hardest to close them.

"This wasn't part of the deal. You were suppose to take me and save Dean. That was our agreement."

"Mom?"

"Come now Mary, we both know you're smarter than this," the demon cooed. "I agreed to save Dean in return for your word that I could stay close by undetected by anyone. You never specified which cup the ball could hide in, you just naturally assumed it was you." The demon tisked at her. "You're getting rusty my dear."

Both Mary and Sam looked mortified though for different reasons, however she never moved from her stance or directed her attention anywhere than on Azazel.

"Mom, you made a deal?" Her youngest asked choking up with emotion. "Again?"

"I had to Sam. It was that or let Dean die. I couldn't do that, I could never do that to either of you. At least this way I could protect you both."

"Bang up job on that," Dean's voice said amused. "Speaking of bang, we both know you're not going to shoot me." She cocked the Colt.

"Don't be so sure," their mother growled. Her youngest son's breath caught in his throat as he watched her. "You took a lot of people from me. My parents, my John, you tried to take my boys. I have a bone to pick with you."

"Tell me, whose fault is it really that they're all dead? Hmm? Who do you really hate? Me? Or that pretty little reflection of yours?"

"Definitely you."

Azazel scoffed. "You kill me, you kill Dean," he reminded her.

"About that," she countered. "Let my son go and take me, I won't fight you."

"Why would I take you when I have everything I could ever want with this meatsuit? I have all the Winchesters exactly where I want them. Except," Azazel began, punching up his fingers and pressing the tip of his thumb against the tip of his ring finger. "I believe your work here is done." With a click, Mary's neck snapped and she dropped soundlessly to the ground with the gun falling close by.

MOM!" The twenty two year old shouted. The demon rolled Dean's shoulders and glared down at the woman then turned back to Sam. The youngest Winchester could feel hot tears building up in his hazel eyes.

"Now, where were we?"

"You son of a bitch," he seethed through his teeth.

"She walked in on us. Besides, you should be grateful, her death was a quick one. An act of mercy. Keep resisting and the next one won't be so lucky. I mean, hell," he chuckled and turned to look at everyone still putting their all into closing the Gates of Hell. "The gang's all here. I have the pick of the litter." His yellow gaze fell back on Sam. "So, what do'ya say Sammy? Are you ready for your destiny? Or would you rather dinner and a show? How long do you think Bobby can last once his insides start to turn out?"

"If I agree to do this, let Dean go," Sam bargained. "You let them all walk away without a scratch or a demon attack or possession. They go back to living their lives."

Azazel licked his lips in satisfaction. "Trying to make a deal with the devil? You are your mother's son. Father's too. You Winchesters are so desperate to throw away your own lives. You never really cared about Dean before. In fact, you've down right questioned and cursed your being related. Why should you care?" Sam knew it was the demon talking but hearing these words coming from the mouth of his big brother made everything seem real. Sure he and Dean couldn't be any more opposite of each other, sure he'd wondered both to himself and out loud how it was possible they were from the same parents. But he never once hated his brother. Disagreed with him? Almost always. Was annoyed by him? Often. But hate? Never. Despite having told him so back when he'd shown up to help him through the loss of Jessica, he never hated him. Now more than ever he wished he could have Dean back so that he could tell him, reassure him, that he never has and never could.

"Because," Sam replied in the strongest voice he could muster despite the emotion that fought to be heard as well. "He's my brother."

The demon chuckled. "And that is precisely why Dean is the perfect candidate for me. Why should I wear your mother when it's your brother that clearly gets to you? Your rage, your fear, your passion, it all stems from this one human being. Believe me Sam, I was a bit thrown myself. I'd thought him useless at first, but how wrong I was. And that is the exact reason I can't let your brother go. You understand don't you? As long as Dean's around, you're bound to follow your destiny. Say yes and he will live on. With me inside him of course, but at least he won't be dead. Of course if you'd rather I could kill him and use his body like an empty shell and continue to live within."

Sam tensed at the thought, but before he could say anything, the demon looked as though he were going to stumble almost like he'd had a dizzy spell all of the sudden. The elder brother closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the yellow was gone and Dean's own green eyes peered back. He looked lost at first until his gaze fell on their mother laying lifelessly on the ground.

"M-mom?" He stammered in a shaky voice.

"Dean?" Sam questioned hopefully.

The eldest turned pale and unable to support himself any longer due to a mixture of exhaustion and shock his legs gave out and he fell to his knees and hurled. Tears pricked his eyes as he sat staring at Mary.

"Dean, Dean hey look at me. Look at me Dean." Sam had managed to half crawl half walk himself to his sibling where he grabbed his head in his hands and redirected his brothers attention to him. Looking into Dean's eyes and finally seeing his actual brother brought tears to his own. "It's ok Dean. It's going to be ok."

"I-I killed-" the words stuck and Sam thought Dean was going to empty his stomach once again.

"That wasn't you. That wasn't you Dean. It was that yellow eyed bastard." The words didn't seem to breech the elder brother. "It's alright. I'm just...oh God. It's so good to see you Dean," the younger sibling said with a grateful smile moving his hands from Dean's face to wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace. His smile faded when he was shoved away and his relief was replaced with horror when he saw his brother with a shaky outstretched hand, a bowed head, and closed eyes. "Stay back," he demanded. "I can't hold him off much longer. He's-"

"Dean?"

The eldest opened his eyes and they were yellow once again. The demon shook his hostage's head. "It would seem I've under estimated your brother once again. But no matter I've-" he closed his eyes again and when he opened them, they were Dean's once more. Sam could see him struggling to keep the demon at bay.

"I-I can't hold him back for long," he explained through clenched teeth. His hand found the fallen Colt and he quickly collected it. "You've got one shot, make it count Sam." He held it out to his younger brother who shook his head rapidly with a look of disbelief, all color drained from his face.

"No, don't talk like that. We're going to get through this, I promise you we will."

"I'm not seeing any other options here."

"Bobby'll help us. He'll know what to do. Just like he did with Jessica," Sam reassured him trying to keep his voice calm.

"Sam we aren't talking about some run of the mill demon. He's not going to just let me go. Please," Dean tried again with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No Dean forget it. It's out of the question."

The elder brother brought the hand that held the weapon up and placed it at his temple.

"Dean don't! Don't do this, please. Please don't leave me all alone. I've already lost Jess, I've lost Mom, Dad, please...don't make me lose you too. I can't, not after everything. Please." Fresh tears welled up in his imploring eyes.

"It's the only way I know I can keep you safe," the elder sibling responded as his own gaze began to mist. "Its the only way I can watch out for my little brother."

Sam made a move to get closer to his sibling, but Dean only edged away slightly. The gun still pressed to his head. "Dean, please," Sam begged as tears rolled down his cheeks. The twenty six year old bit his lower lip trying to keep it from trembling.

"Take care of yourself Sammy," his smile didn't reach his watery eyes.

"No, Dean-"

Dean's finger closed in on the trigger and a bang rang out throughout the cemetery.

 **A/n: I'm so sorry for the wait. I kinda struggled with getting this one out. The day I would have posted happened to be the date that I lost someone and I wasn't feeling up to posting.**

 **SparksFlyAngel: I hope you enjoyed or at least didn't dislike this chapter. I'm glad to hear that you were (hopefully are) still liking the story and that your sanity is still in tact lol. Again I'm so sorry I didn't post last Wednesday. Thank you so much for your review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/n: Alright everyone here it is, the end of "He's My Brother."**

 **Thank you to anyone who reads, reviews, and/or favorites this story. A very special thank you to absolutely everyone who's stuck with me on my first ever completed long story and of course to mckydstarlight, hectatess, freetobescary, SparksFlyAngel, LilyBolt, and Souless666 for your recent reviews as well as your constant reviews. Same goes for MarbleWolf, Johana8D, jojospn, and anyone else who reviewed. I can't thank you all enough for everything!**

Chapter 41

"DEAN!"

The body jolted and buzzed with a strange electricity. Jerking up and lowering down just to jerk back up again until finally Dean collapsed to the ground still.

"No no no no no! Oh God please. Dean!" He crawled from his spot until he was hovering over his brother. His lifeless green eyes were already growing duller as they seemed to stare through Sam. Blood pooled the dead grass around his skull, seeping into the ground and leaving a permanent mark. The sole surviving Winchester pulled his sibling up so that the upper half of his body rested in his lap, then cradled him close as he continued to sob. He hadn't even been aware that the others had finally managed to get the Gates shut and had joined him. They all stared at the scene before them with grieving expressions and hearts heavy for the young man.

"Sam?" It had been Bobby who approached him. The twenty two year old glared up at his friend. "I am so sorry for your loss." The sole Winchester didn't acknowledge him, only turned back to morning his brother. Ellen lightly touched Bobby's arm and he brought his blue eyes to look at her dark sad ones.

"Bobby, Bill and I've gotta head back. God only knows how many demons got out of those Gates tonight. I need to get home to Jo."

The hunter nodded to show he understood. "Thanks fer comin' guys."

"Of course. Anytime you need us, the Harvelle's got your back." She turned the corner of her lips up into an attempt to smile which Bobby mirrored.

Valerie approached Ellen before she could turn to leave. "I know you don't know us really, but do you think we could get a ride? At least into town?"'she piped up. Ellen and Bill exchanged glances then looked back at the young woman.

"Sure."

"Thank you." Valerie turned back towards Sam and took a few steps closer to him so that he could hear her. "Sam, if you need anything, anything at all, call me. I'm here for you," she promised gently. He hadn't responded which hadn't surprised her and with nothing more to be said or done, the Flores family started off with the Harvelle's leaving Bobby with the Winchesters. He didn't try to make Sam move again for awhile. Giving him time to grief despite the new impending doom. The yellow eyed demon may be gone, but a good several thousand black eyed monsters now roamed the earth.

Evidently he managed to coax the young man to his feet and he promised to help give his family a proper send offl. Sam had taken Dean gently into his arms in a bridal carry, trying his best not to put a lot of weight on his injured foot, while Bobby picked up Mary.

"We can build a pyre. Give them a proper hunter send off," he suggested. "It'll prevent a repeat of what happened to your wife. They'll at least be at peace."

"No. We're gonna bury them," he replied sternly. It was the first thing he'd said to anyone and when he spoke his voice was hoarse.

"But Sam-"

"We'll bury them, and then you and I are going to work together to find a way to bring them back."

Bobby's heart sank. "Sam I've already told you I don't have any way of doin' so that isn't dangerous. Don't you think I woulda done somethin' about Karen if I could? I'd do it fer yer family too. But I can't. I'm sorry son."

Sam swallowed and his red swollen eyes met his friend's. There was a fire in them that the man hadn't seen before. "If you won't help me, then I'll find someone who will."

"Sam-"

"Lets get to work, I'm sure a couple of skeletons won't mind a bit of dirt."

As always, the hunter had a shovels ready to go, but as prepared as he was, he didn't have anything to place them in except some ratty old blankets. Against Bobby's wishes, he helped Sam dig up some old unmarked graves, remove the bones from within, and place Mary into one and Dean into the other. Her borrowed coffin was a bit large for her size and his was a bit small, but they'd have to do. Sam stared down at the boxes that held his brother and his mother as tears began to fill his eyes. There had been so many words left unsaid to his elder sibling so many wrongs that were never made right and apologizes never forgiven. After a few moments of silence, they began to bury the fallen Winchesters.

Once they were done and their graves marked by some rocks Sam had found and placed around the already existing marker, he torn his eyes from where his mother and brother were now buried, and limped off. He hated not having a proper ceremony for his family, but if everything worked out the way he hoped, they wouldn't be there for long.

"Sam? Where are you goin'?" His friend called out.

"I need some time alone."

There was something about the way the young man said it that made him suspicious and he cursed himself for not going with his gut feeling.

A few minutes had passed by and when Sam still hadn't reappeared, Bobby set out to find him. He traveled the road slowly, hoping he'd find him mosying along maybe even trying to hitch hike his way back into town. The hunter figured he couldn't have gone very far on account of his injured foot. Bobby tried his phone but it went directly to voicemail resulting in the hunter spending the rest of the morning well into the day searching for him before eventually turning towards home and grieving the loss of the Winchesters.

XXX

"Jo says she and Ash are fine," Ellen reported as she ended her call to their daughter. Relief was evident in her voice.

"Good, I'm hurrying the best I can," Bill replied pressing his boot down a bit more forcefully on the pedal of the truck. Ellen turned back to look at the Flores family. How are you two holding up?" She asked.

"It's all a bit...It's a lot to take in," Valerie answered. "Demons are real?"

"A lotta things that go bump in the night are real," Bill confessed.

"I knew it," Wanda exclaimed.

"Mom?"

"I told you I saw your father. But you and Marcus didn't believe me. You two thought your mother was a crazy old lady. Maybe now things will be different."

Valerie scoffed and shook her head.

"Bill and I will drop you off in the next town over. Should be a bus station for you two to hop on," Ellen reported.

"Swell," Valerie smiled. Her gaze was out the window in the back so no one saw her brown eyes flick to black as they sped along the road.

XXX

Sam knew the hunter would be worried about him and he wouldn't have long before he'd realize he had taken off so the youngest tried to be quick about it even though his legs felt like wet noodles, his foot was in excruciating pain, and his body refused to move fast protesting moving at all. He'd made for the road the best he could, and hoped that someone would be along it that could give him a lift that wasn't his friend or the Harvelles. He got his wish when an old powder blue pick up truck came to a screeching stop next to him. It was too dark to see clearly inside, but the window was rolled down so he could at least talk to them. He hunched his giant form in the window his eyes emotionless.

"Hey, where you headed?" The driver was a young woman that much he could tell.

"Anywhere but here," Sam offered pathetically.

She gave a curt nod of her head, "hop in." Sam did so, sliding into the passenger seat and buckling up. He turned towards his driver and got a better glimpse of her. She was average height for a woman maybe a bit taller with long blonde hair she wore down passed her shoulders. She was wearing a leather waist length coat with blue jeans and black lace up boots.

"So," she started, "what brings you out to the middle of nowhere?"

Sam didn't respond as his eyes stared vacantly on the road ahead of them.

"Look, I don't mind giving you a ride and all, but this whole staring out the window and not talking thing you've got going on is a bit 'killer hitchhiker.' And frankly, you kinda look the part too."

Sam was silent for awhile longer then he managed to mumble a response. "I've lost everyone." Tears blurred his vision and he quickly swiped a hand over his face.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," she replied sadly.

Sam gave an irritated chuckle. "Everyone's sorry," he remarked bitterly. "I don't want people's sympathy. I want my family back." He caught himself before he could promise to do everything in his power to make it happen remembering the creepy hitchhiker comment and not desiring to walk on a barely cooperative foot in the dark with the next town miles from where he was.

"What if I told you I could help with that?" The driver asked. Sam's attention snapped to her and his puffy red eyes finally showed signs of life.

"Can you?"

"Well, I can't. But I can promise you a way to avenge them."

"My brother already did that...hold on," the hope that had only minutes ago touched his features now sank into suspicion. "What do you mean 'avenge them?' I didn't say anything about their deaths being murder?"

"You didn't have to. I can read your handsome face like an open book."

Sam didn't take his gaze off the woman as she continued to drive.

"How can you help me?" He asked skeptically.

"Because I know a thing or two," she assured him. Her face was illuminated by the high beams of a passing car and Sam could make out the black pupiless eyes staring back. He instantly wished he had some kind of weapon on him, or rather a loaded one. He'd taken the Colt with him, placing it in his jacket pocket when he left more as a sentimental value then anything else. Maybe the demon wasn't aware of its status. He pulled it from his jacket and aimed it at her.

"Pull over," he demanded in a low voice.

"Oh come on Sam, don't be racist. Not all demons want Hell on earth. Some of us just want to live our lives free from the Pit. Are you really going to judge a book by its genre?"

"You're a demon, I'm sure you know the story of what happened tonight, you really think I'm going to believe you? After everything?!"

The demon pulled the truck to the side of the road and killed the engine.

"Look," she sighed, "I get it. I do. You're feeling alone in the world, you've lost your family, life sucks right now and it sucks to be you. Believe it or not, I wanna help you Sam."

The Winchester corked an eyebrow at her. "Right, you want to 'help' me. Let me guess, you want to help me free Lucifer and fulfill my 'destiny.'"

The woman's face showed no signs of jesting.

"Not at all. Fuck Lucifer and Yellow Eyes and their bullshit plan for the 'special children.' He can rot in that cage for all I care," she placed a supportive hand on Sam's arm causing him to flinch and pull away. She removed it and raised them both up to show she meant no harm.

"Why should I trust you?" He questioned.

"Because I'm telling the truth. Look you can hate me all you want. Hell, take a shot at me if it'll make you feel better. That is, if you have an actual working gun. But I can help you, Sam. I can help you avenge your family and keep Lucifer locked away forever. We can ensure Azazel's plan never sees the light of day. Believe it or not, that 'gift' you were given by him, really is a gift. You can learn to use those powers for good, against demons. You can send them all back to Hell. All I ask of you is patience and trust."

Sam stared with his vision still blurry from the copious amount of time he'd spent crying. If he hadn't been so exhausted, he'd probably still be in tears. He wasn't sure if it was the desperation, the exhaustion, or both, but the demon's words sounded inviting to him. As of now she was offering him the chance to avenge his family. However with the proper persuasion, he may be able to learn more and actually bring them back. His brother and mother would be pissed if they knew he was even contemplating working with a monster, but that was the problem, they weren't there to be angry.

The sole Winchester turned to face the demon with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Your sure you can help me?"

She nodded. Sam took a deep breath. After everything demons put him through Azazel, Brady, Meg, the thought of working with a demon made him feel sick. But that's not what this was. He was willing to play along, for now anyways. Whatever it took to get his brother back.

"Ok."

"Ok," she echoed with a smile. "I think we're going to make a great team Sam Winchester."

"You just keep to your word and we won't have any problems. Do I make myself clear, demon?"

"Ruby," she introduced turning over the engine and pulling the truck back onto the road. "Clear as a bell."

 _~The End ~_

 **A/n: It's been a long journey everyone and although I'm proud of having completed this, I'm sad to see it come to an end.**

 **I think Chuck said it best when he said:**

 _"…endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass."_

 **Endings can be hard and although I don't know that everyone is going to like this ending, I decided to write it as I had intended so that should I find a way to make a sequel happen, I could write one. At this time I don't know if there will be one, but it's still a possibility. I just need to come up with a story arch that works.**

 **Once more I just want to sincerely thank everyone for your time, interest, thoughts, patience, and support for this story.**

 _ **SparksFlyAngel: I just want you to know how incredibly grateful I am for ALL of your reviews, time, patience, support, thoughts, and interest. I know I've said this a million times now, but I truly am so appreciative. I'm going to miss you and your thoughts and just know that whatever your review is for this final chapter, I'm extremely grateful to you. I'm sorry about that last one and yes you're right about everything in it. I hope to maybe hear from you again in the future (again if I do write a sequel it will be called "He's Still My Brother") but if I don't, I hope the year and many more treat you well.**_


End file.
